Red Alert 3 Yuri's Rising
by Obliterwrite
Summary: As the uprising ends, a threat from the original timeline rises, with unparalleled technology, and unconventional tactics. Who will be able to withstand this threat? the future is inevitable, Yuri will rise, and there will be no Einstein, no time machine, but that does not mean that there is no hope, does it?(Red alert 2 and 3 crossover)
1. The end of the Uprising

"Eaaah! That thing is bigger than the Kirov*!"

"We need anti air over here!"

"Where's our Bullfrogs*?!"

"Get the Flak troopers* over here!"

"Look out comrade!"

Commander Oleg's base went into absolute chaos as the first of the empire's Giga Fortresses* came into view. Soviet commanders Oleg Vodnik, and Nikolai Moskvin, had already mounted several failed offensives against the Empire of the Rising Sun, now the Empire was at their doorstep in Vladivostok, they had already destroyed Oleg's outpost to the west, now they had unleashed the Giga Fortresses on Oleg and Moskvin's main bases. Powerful beams of energy obliterated the scrambling Soviet forces, buildings, tanks, and infantry alike were turned to ash in the blink of an eye. Several Conscripts attempted to surrender to the soulless machines, while others attempted to flee, one of these conscripts was Boris Ivanov who had just narrowly avoided death by diving out of the way of the God's breath device*.

"If I stay ill be killed by those things, if I run, i'll be gunned down by Twinblades*!"

But seeing how the Imperial forces were destroying everything in sight, and that he had already been grazed by the God's breath device, Boris decided that there would be no Twinblades available to hunt him down if he did flee, and so Boris ran as fast as he could, if he got far enough, he would no longer be visible on Oleg's battlefield control, and he could be safe, catch his breath, and patch his wounds (if possible) before deciding what to do now.

* * *

"Just a smidge more sugar in the tea that would be… Ah, konichiwa, commander! I am afraid than you once again broke the conditions of the post-war agreements! Now you and these Russians must be put down for this little Uprising."

"What!? The Allies are here?" the Imperial Supreme Shogun was surprised by Allied commander Giles Price's transmission, followed by a large Allied fleet approaching his base from the south east, in the opposite direction of the Soviet bases.

"Recall your forces from the Soviet base! Deal with the Allies first!" came Emperor Tatsu's order.

And so the Supreme Shogun ordered the Giga Fortress to return to base, while ordering what ships he had to get in formation and get ready to repel attackers. This gave the Soviets time to quickly rebuild their defenses, and construct more units, mostly Bullfrogs to shoot down the "Flying robot heads" which had proven to be more powerful than any other aircraft in existence.

* * *

"Commander Oleg! It appears that several of our comrades have deserted their posts and fled from battle! We have caught most of them, however there may be more out there."

"Really now?" Oleg was almost as surprised to hear this news than he was when he saw the Giga Fortress for the first time, ever since the creation of the Twinblade there have been no desertions as the men feared being gunned down as examples. Regardless Twinblades were created to hunt down deserters, but Oleg had lost most of his base already, he was on the defensive.

"Comrade Moskvin, send your Twinblades to search the area northwest of our bases, I have reason to believe that there have been deserters headed there in order to hide from the battlefield command view."

"As expected, you leave everything to me, why is it that you aren't nearly as competent as you were during the war?"

"Oh really comrade? Was it not you who lost an entire Red Navy fleet to four stolen Allied FAVs, and a handful of imperial infantry?"

"You are in no position to judge me! You also lost a large contingent of troops at Sakhalin island! To a single transport full of engineers!"

"I was fighting back two Imperial commanders! And one of them had an entire army! You lost to a single commander!"

"I lost to an ambush! You lost because you were too stupid to have a bear patrol guarding your outposts!"

At this point both commanders were yelling at each other back and forth, eventually Moskvin finally give the order.

"I will send four Twinblades to sweep the area, however do not expect me to come to your aid if this proves to be bad intel."

"Pah I am never caught off guard a second time in a battle. If I was that weak I would have followed the Soviet Underground"

"At least they could salvage a mission after the loss of an important part of their forces."

"Unlike you who panicked and started rushing their stupid temple with whatever you had left"

"You are one to talk! Mr Dreadnaught* moving on land is not suspicious!

The other officers within earshot could only give a sigh as Oleg and Moskvin began blaming each other again, instead of sucking up and learning from their mistakes.

* * *

"The Empire has won this battle already" Yuriko thought to herself has she viewed the battle in the horizon. Yuriko had traveled to every battle he empire had fought, ever since she killed Dr Shimada, after all battle was all she knew, and she could not fit in with normal society. She had made her way to the top of an abandoned building and saw everything unfold: the destruction of the soviet outpost to the west, the arrival of the Giga Fortress, Giles Price's surprise attack, and now the Giga Fortresses, which now numbered five, on approach to the Allied base. "What did the Allies have in mind?" she wondered "did they not see the effect of the Giga Fortress on the Soviets, they should have pulled their navy fleet back, and send in aircraft which could outrun those Fortresses to destroy important structures." Yuriko had seen both forces in combat many times by now, and she knew that Price was not efficiently making use of the Allied arsenal, has he arrived with navy units and lots of Cyrocopters*.

"Where are those vermin?" the sound of attack helicopters made Yuriko turn her attention to four Soviet Twinblades approaching her location at high speed.

"Ahh found them!"

Yuriko wasn't sure who they were referring to, all she knew is that they were headed her way, weapons ready to fire. "There is no way the Soviets have enough resources left to repel the Giga Fortresses, killing these four won't have any effect on the battle" Yuriko thought, as she used her powers to yank all four Twinblades down, one by one. "If any army knows i'm here i'll surely be hunted down" realizing this, Yuriko descended from the building she was on, and began her trip back to Japan.

* * *

Boris ran as he heard explosion behind him.

"Someone must have been caught by Twinblades, that means im next! Could I perhaps be lucky, and outrun a gunship with my burnt leg?"

Unbeknownst to him the sound he heard was not another conscript getting hammered by rockets, but four Twinblades crashing to the ground. He was running from his own men, and was hoping to run into an enemy patrol and surrender, as anything would be better than being burnt to a crisp. After quite a bit of running he saw two things in the distance shoot each other down, "was it a Twinblade?" Boris thought then he remembered Twinblades could not shoot at air units, "perhaps it was a MiG* and a Mecha Tengu*?" curious, Boris drew his ADK-45 assault rifle, and made his way towards the wreckage.

* * *

"Comrade leader, the device is almost complete, however it has also been discovered, an Allied commander is on his way to investigate."

"Continue with the construction, it will take time for them to arrive, and when they do, it will be too late. I will contact the president of the U.S when the time is right, in the meantime set up additional power plants, and construct many Gatling turrets*, we must be ready for the Allied response."

* * *

Warren Fuller had just unpacked his MCV* near Alcatraz island.

"Island occupants! This is commander Warren Fuller of the Allied nations! We have received reports of abnormal activity and are arriving to investigate, clear your docks, and prepare for an inspection."

Normally it would be weird to send in an army to investigate, but the reports said that there were a large contingent of oddly dressed Soviet personnel constructing some sort of tower on the island. Since Price, and their best commander, were busy with the uprising in Japan, and Lissette was off duty, Robert Bingham dispatched the best commander available; Warren Fuller of the United States, to investigate and possibly quell a second Soviet uprising.

"Dasha Fedorovich of the Soviet Underground claims that her forces are focused solely on the security of their homeland, and that none of them are in Allied territory" Bingham briefed Fuller on the situation, "The Rogue Soviet commanders Oleg, and Moskvin, are busy fighting back the imperials and Price's forces, so that leaves only air commander Zhana, and the new Soviet General, but both are known to be associated with the Soviet Underground. Since we have no idea who is running the show here, we would prefer it if you brought back some prisoners for questioning"

"Understood sir!"

Warren shut off the communications device as he turned his attention to his base, he was a commander who loved to give a display of American firepower, and so, while his Riptide* scout teams prepared to do a recon of the island, he was building many Assault Destroyers*, Harbinger gunships*, and Pacifier FAVs*, to send to the island. Since he had been given an order to take prisoners, Fuller began construction of Cyrocopters, as well as Cryo Legionnaires*.

"Alright! Lets see what these commies are doing on our island!"

* * *

Kirov airship: massive Soviet light-than-air heavy bomber

Bullfrog: Soviet amphibious transport, armed with anti air flak cannons.

Flak troopers: convicts serving their sentence out on the front lines, armed with a flak cannon, and magnetic mines.

Giga Fortress: Gigantic Imperial naval unit armed with many rockets, and heavy cannons, can transform into a flying head and use the God's breath device.

God's breath device: The Giga fortress' main weapon when in aerial mode, fires a giant energy beam that incinerates everything in its path.

Twinblade: Soviet twin rotor gunship, armed with twin heavy machine guns, and rockets, designed to kill deserters as well as enemy ground forces, can be used as transport for vehicles and infantry.

Dreadnaught: The largest Soviet naval unit, armed with three V4 missile launchers for long range bombardment.

Cryocopter: Allied helicopter armed with a S.H.R.I.N.K beam, and a cyro gun, can freeze enemy units, making them brittle, or can shrink them to a small, but fast size.

MiG: Soviet air superiority fighter jet

Mecha tengu: Imperial anti personnel mech, able to transform into an air superiority fighter jet.

Gatling Cannon: Yuri's main base defense, autocannons with a high fire rate that decimate aircraft and infantry.

MCV: Mobile construction vehicle, the most essential unit for a commander, unpacks into a construction yard, which in turn builds the rest of the base.

Riptide ACV: Allied amphibious transport, armed with a machine gun, and torpedoes.

Assault Destroyer: Allied heavy naval unit which can deploy tracks to move on land, equipped with a heavy cannon, and black hole armor, which attracts enemy projectiles.

Harbinger Gunship: Allied heavy support aircraft designed by Futuretech* armed with Collider Cannons, and heavy machine guns.

Pacifier FAV: Allied hover-tank, and field artillery, able to move on land and sea, armed with twin auto-cannons, and the Grand cannon artillery.

Futuretech: Amsterdam biased technology firm responsible for most of the Allied army's technological advancements.


	2. Emergence

Boris arrived at the wreckage, what greeted him was a downed Apollo Fighter* and Rocket Angel*. His first thought was: "Why is an allied fighter here? Has this became a three way battle?"

Then he realized:"Perhaps I could bring back a prisoner and Oleg will go easy on me? Or perhaps I could rescue one of the enemy's comrades and not be treated to poorly."

Looking around, Boris could not find the Apollo Fighter pilot, the cockpit of the fighter was missing, so he assumed the pilot must have landed elsewhere, he turned his attention to the Rocket Angel. The Rocket Angel was missing a good portion of her helmet, and there were holes in her suit where the Apollo's 20mm autocannons had hit, blood seeped out from two of these holes. All Boris knew about first aid was to tightly wrap a cloth around the wound to stop the bleeding, he removed as much of the damaged suit that he could, and used his shirt as a bandage, then began carrying the fallen Rocket Angel toward the imperial outpost. Boris now had a ticket into the Imperial outpost.

* * *

The first thing that Rocket Angel Kira Noshimuri realized when she regained consciousness; was that her arms were wrapped around someone's neck, and that someone was dragging her along. She remembered being sent to check if the intel they received on a group of soviet Twinblades moving from the north to attack the outpost, was true. Unfortunately Kira ran into an Apollo Fighter that the Allies were using to scout the similar intel. Allied aircraft were known for being the best there was in direct combat, however Kira had experience, and had managed to send a volley of Swarm rockets into the Apollo's cockpit, before her suit became too damaged, and she fell to the ground. Since the Apollo's pilot was definitely dead she wasn't sure who could be carrying/dragging her, half her helmet was broken and half the visor was missing, due to her crash landing, she opened her eye that was still being hidden by half her visor, all she could see was an arm and the back of someone's head, however, only Soviets wore red Greatcoats. Believing that she was captured, Kira quickly thought up a plan:

"There are no sounds of motors, which means I am being held by an infantry patrol, the only Soviet infantry that can hit aerial units are Flak Troopers. The Angel suit is too damaged to maintain flight, and I am missing several parts of the angel suit, however I might be able to stay airborne just long enough to escape. Whoever is carrying me is limping, judging by the way he is moving, his left leg must be injured, since the injured men never carry prisoners I can assume the entire patrol must be injured. When the person carrying me put his weight on his left foot again, I'll pull him towards the left, grab his weapon and take him hostage while the Angel suit prepares for takeoff, if there are any Flak Troopers, ill gun them down as I take off."

Putting her plan into motion, Kira suddenly pulled her captor towards the left, that plus the weight of the Angel suit was enough to make the captor cry out in pain, she quickly grabbed the ADK-45 slung across his back, and aimed it at his head, while looking around for any other hostiles.

* * *

Boris had no idea what just happened, the Rocket Angel he was rescuing had suddenly moved, next thing he knew, pain shot up his injured leg, and he collapsed on his side. When Boris looked up, he saw a familiar sight, the barrel of his ADK-45, the same barrel that he had looked into when he was idle for a long time during a battle, only this time the gun wasn't in his hands. The Rocket Angel swerved her head around, with a confused look on her face, she then turned her attention to Boris as she began speaking in a language he could not understand, which prompted Boris to give a confused "wha?".

Kira Noshimuri was confused at first, seeing how she was not captured by a patrol, but by a lone injured conscript, a conscript who was bring her to the Imperial outpost. Despite knowing that Soviets do not normally learn Japanese, Kira had questioned the conscript on the off chance that he secretly working for the empire, realizing that he had planned to surrender, she made him get up, put his hands behind his head, and walk towards the outpost. "Dammit, whoever bandaged my wounds did an awful job." Kira cursed as she felt the cloth untie itself as she walked, she hadn't lost a lot of blood yet, but now that there was nothing to stop it, she was losing blood again, and walking for 15 minutes with injuries wasn't a pleasant experience either. Kira felt herself slipping away, eventually passing out, knowing that the Soviet would be gunned down by the outpost's automated defenses when they arrived, and the imperial troops would find her by then.

* * *

"Over here! need help!" Boris yelled as a patrol of Rocket angels flew from the Imperial outpost towards him, "they are probably looking for their fallen comrade." Boris thought, as he waved his arms to let them know where he was, suddenly he could no longer wave his arms, as one of the Rocket Angels used her paralysis whip to prevent him from escaping, while the others picked up the unconscious Rocket Angel, who had passed out again for some reason that Boris did not know. Once they secured their fallen comrade, a Sudden Transport* with three Imperial Warriors*, and a Tankbuster* arrived to take Boris into the outpost.

* * *

" _incoming transmission_ "

"I apologize for calling you here on such short notice" Robert Bingham said as the famous Allied commander, and commander Lissette Hanley appeared on his screen.

"But we have a matter of utmost importance; we received reports that a large group of Soviets were constructing a base on Alcatraz island, we sent commander Warren Fuller to investigate however we lost contact with him shortly after, his last transmission stated that he was moving his forces in to investigate the island, however not him or a single one of his troops was heard from after that."

"That's definitely strange" the Allied commander replied. "Warren always brings the most powerful American combat units with him, it's hard to believe that he and his entire force would be defeated by some ragtag group of Soviets"

"That is why we are sending you two. Both of you fought valiantly during the war of three powers, you know their tactics, and their equipment, but proceed with caution, we don't know what, or who we are dealing with here."

"Roger that!"

* * *

"Comrade leader, more Allies are on their way, and the device is almost fully operational."

"Be prepared to activate the device as soon as it is ready, it won't be long before the allied leaders are alerted"

* * *

"Any idea what that tower is?" commander Lissette asked the Allied Commander

"No idea, I have never seen anything like it, the way it is being constructed in plain view is definitely Soviet, but the technology resembles the Psionic Decimators*, the Empire of the Rising Sun used."

"You don't think the Soviets would ally with the Empire, would they?"

"No, the Empire despises making alliances unless it benefits them solely, and the Soviets aren't exactly trustworthy"

"Well then, guess we better find out who is behind all this, let's set up our MCV in separate areas, one of us should unpack closer to the island, while the other should investigate Fuller's last known location"

"Of course, I'll go and check out Fuller's base, I know what kinda guy he is, and he is not the type to go AWOL*, you get ready to move in once I have determined the fate of Fuller's forces, in the meantime, scout the island if possible."

* * *

"Abandoned power plants? where is the rest of the base? The Allied commander wondered as his forces reached Warren Fuller's last known location.

"Sir! This is Sergeant Darryl Briggs here, my men have found no traces of combat whatsoever, no debris, no spent ammo cases, and nothing is stealthed, its as if they simply vanished."

"Are you sure about that?" even the well known and experienced Allied commander found the situation strange, then he remembered something, "are there any tracks in the ground that could indicate anything strange?"

"No sir all tracks and footprints show Fuller's forces in regular formation, moving out to the water"

"So he did make a move on the island? But even if he did, why would his MCV and production buildings also go with him? If the tower on the island is some gigantic Psionic decimator it would have left some traces of energy after use! Scan for any traces of energy weapons!"

"Yes sir!"

 _"Incoming transmission"_

"Commander" came Lissette's voice on the transmitter, "my scouts have discovered an abandoned Assault Destroyer while en route to the island, we are approaching it now"

"This gets even more odd by the minute, Fuller never liked surprise attacks, he always attacked head on, why would one of his Assault Destroyers be attacking from the rear?" the Allied commander thought.

 _"Incoming transmission"_

"Sir!" Sergeant Briggs began another transmission; "We have confirmed the presence of psionic energy! It's all being focused into that tower!"

"Damn!, get back here immediately!"

"Roger that! Everyone mount up, we are returning to base!"

"Contact Lissette befo-"

 _"Incoming transmission"_

"Commander! The Destroyer wasn't abandoned!" it was a trap! I am under attack by FAVs, Assault Destroyers, and Harbinger Gunships! Send help quickly!"

"Dammit, Send all our forces to Lissette's position now! Lissette, where did those units come from?"

"They came from the island!, we had found Warren Fuller's MCV deployed on the shore, he has either been captured or been killed!"

 _"Incoming transmission"_

A pale and bald man suddenly cut in to the transmission, his surroundings completely filled with red light.

"You are mistaken commander, your friend is alive and well, come over here, commander Fuller"

Warren Fuller stepped into view

"Fuller! What are you doing!" the Allied commander was shocked to see his friend next to this mysterious man

"Yuri is our master, we will not tolerate interference!"

"Sir, this is Sergeant Darryl Briggs here! We are under attack by Warren Fuller's forces!"

"Dammit Fuller!" the Allied commander yelled "Where is your patriotism? Why did you abandon the Allies" however is was the bald man who responded.

"He has seen the truth commander, his will is mine, and soon yours will be too."

 _"Transmission lost"_

"Lissette you hear that? Get out of there, its some sort of mind control! Lissette?! Commander Lissette Hanley?! Do you copy?!"

"My own forces have turned on me! Im losing control, I can't"

 _"Transmission lost_ "

Suddenly the door to the battlefield control room was knocked down.

"Darryl? What are you doing?!"

"You must see the truth…."

* * *

"We are now at DEFCON 2"

President Michael Dugan entered the room, surrounded by his associates, after the former president Ackerman went rogue, it was Dugan who was voted to be the new president of the united states. In the room was a big screen where the other leaders of the allied nations were waiting, intelligence officer lieutenant Eva then appeared, and spoke to the leaders.

"An unknown Soviet tower was discovered on Alcatraz about a month ago, we sent three Allied commanders to investigate, only one managed to report back, claiming that it is some sort of Psionic superweapon."

"What is this superweapon supposed to do?" President Dugan asked

"I can answer that, mister president" the same bald man who had controlled Fuller appeared on the screen.

"Who are you?"

"I am Yuri, I was an advisor to the late Joseph Stalin and leader of the Soviet Psychic Corps, to answer you earlier question, this device will do to the world, what my associates did to your men.

Warren Fuller, Lissette Hanley, and even the famed Allied commander, emerged from behind Yuri.

"Once the device fully activates, a wave of psionic energy will bend the minds of the world, there will be no more free will, only my will."

Dugan and the other allied leaders realized that most of their best commanders were already under his control, however Dugan spoke up.

"Yuri! Yuri, Yuri, Yuri, the war is over, even the one following it has ended, can't we all just get along? What I was to give you a full presidential pardon? Your country needs a leader, it could be you."

"Why would I be content with leading a nation? When I can control the entire world!"

"You can't threaten us you maniac! We are the world's leading superpower! We did win both wars!"

"That you did, mister president"

"Transmission terminated"

"Sir the device is beginning to deploy!" a now worried Eva spoke.

All the allied leaders began issuing orders to their respective armies.

"Call in an airstrike! Activate proton colliders*! I want that tower taken out!" came orders from president Dugan.

A large group of Vindicators*, Century Bombers*, and Artemis Precision Bombers*, flew towards Alcatraz. They were greeted by two flights of Apollos, from Lissette and the Allied commander's forces, along with Warren Fullers, ground troops, who fired at them. When they made it to the island, twenty Gatling Cannons opened fire, not a single allied aircraft managed to reach the tower.

"Sir! More towers have started activating across the globe! and all personnel in our proton colliders aren't responding!"

Seeing the failed attempt, president Dugan muttered;"oh god! He is really going to do it! May god help us all."

* * *

Across the globe three Psychic Dominators* unleashed a huge wave of energy, within seconds, most of the world fell under Yuri's control.

"What do you mean most?" Yuri asked his advisor.

"It appears that somehow, a small part of the Empire of the Rising Sun has managed to resist the wave. A single being of immense psychic power, known as Yuriko Omega, seems to be behind this."

"It is of no concern, send our forces to eliminate this Yuriko."

* * *

Apollo fighter: Allied air superiority jet, the best in its class.

Rocket Angel: Female Imperial infantry wearing rocket propelled armor suits, armed with "Swarm" rocket pods, and paralysis whips which stun enemies.

Sudden Transport: Imperial amphibious transport, unarmed, but can disguise as any enemy vehicle.

Imperial Warrior: The empire's general purpose infantry, armed with Kinetic Carbines, and energy Katanas.

Tankbuster: Imperial infantry armed with Plasma cutters designed to cutting apart tanks, can burrow underground to ambush enemies and/or protect themselves.

Psionic Decimator: Imperial ultimate weapon, capable of destroying everything within a large radius.

AWOL: (away without leave), a term for describing soldiers who disappear from the battlefield.

Proton Collider: the allied equivalent of the Psionic Decimator.

Vindicator: Allied bomber, armed with laser guided bombs.

Century bomber: Allied heavy bomber/transport, can transport infantry, and carpet bomb areas.

Artemis Precision bomber: Allied bomber used with the Precision strike* protocol.

Psychic Dominator: Yuri's ultimate weapon, a tower which can mind control cites of people at a time.

Precision strike: allied offensive power at brings in an Artemis bomber to drop its payload on a designated area.

* * *

 _Author's note: since president Ackerman was killed in the events of Red Alert 3, and his replacement was never named, I decided to make Micheal Dugan from Red Alert 2 his replacement._


	3. Yuriko's return

"Ughhh, fish again?" Boris grumbled as the prison guard brought him his dinner. After being treated for his injuries, and questioned by the imperial soldiers, Boris had been brought back to Japan, along with the imperial army, who were victorious in the three way battle at Vladivostok. Despite the language barrier between them, the empire's Supreme Shogun, who had fought the soviets before, and captured a great amount of them, was able to make sense of what had happened. Boris on the other hand, had found out that the Rocket Angel he had rescued, was named Kira Noshimuri, she was also one of the empire's most skilled Rocket Angels, who had reached heroic veterancy*, and therefore an important and valuable member of the empire's remaining army, because of this, Boris was treated better than the average P.O.W*. Still, Boris could not help but complain about the food that was being fed to the prisoners, it wasn't stale, or cold, on the contrary is was quite edible, but seafood, rice, and bean sprouts, weren't exactly something a Soviet would be accustomed to eating.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Supreme Shogun, and emperor Tatsu, had other things to worry about, specifically the psionic commando Yuriko Matsui, who had decided to pay the empire a visit. The empire had a program, codenamed Omega, which experimented with Yuriko when she was a child, and created several clones of her for use during the war, since Yuriko had once nearly escaped from captivity, and killed an entire battalion of soldiers while doing so, she had been put in stasis, and did not participate during the war. After the war ended with the Allies victorious, Yuriko, still in stasis, had been taken into Allied custody, there she awoke with a vengeance and single handedly destroyed the entire Allied base she was kept in, along with an Allied Navy fleet, who had tried to contain her. Upon returning to Japan, the first thing she did was destroy the facility where she was kept, along with everyone who worked there, before vanishing without a clue of what to do now. Until recently, she was in the middle of lunch when it had happened (A cheap beef bowl lunch paid for by some random guy she had mind controlled), she felt the wave of energy, released by Yuri's Psychic Dominators, of course, there wasn't a Psychic Dominator, near Japan, so Yuri's influence here was weak, and Yuriko was powerful enough able to repel Yuri's mind controlling energies within a somewhat large radius around her. Since Yuriko had to clue as to what was going on, she decided it was time to pay a visit to emperor Tatsu, the imperial palace was not too far away, and well within the area she had saved from mind control, knowing that going there as a random school girl would not allow her to see the emperor, Yuriko stopped concealing her power as soon as she reached the base surrounding the palace. Tatsu watched the footage of "Yuriko Omega" hovering into the base, the Supreme Shogun had informed him that his troops saw Yuriko enter the base, a chill ran down emperor Tatsu's back as he recalled the news of what Yuriko did to Dr Shimada in revenge for experimenting on her years ago, since he was also very involved in the Omega project Tatsu wondered if Yuriko was here for revenge, however he calmed down as he realized that a vengeful Yuriko would have simply destroyed the base instead of passing through, and gave the order to let her reach the palace, he also ordered the Supreme Shogun and all his other associates to meet him in the palace.

* * *

An Imperial Shinobi* guard was in each corner of the room, and all of the emperor's associates had hastily gathered in the room, as expected, Yuriko came hovering in shortly after.

"Greetings Yuriko Matsui" Tatsu was the first to speak "what brings you to the imperial palace?"

Yuriko stopped hovering and spoke, "someone has done something to the world, I do not know what, they have done, or who could be behind this, I do know that hours ago, a powerful wave of energy hit Japan, and only the people within or near Tokyo, including you, remain unaffected."

Tatsu realized that Yuriko had come seeking aid, however "we are not in a position to do anything right now, with the recent uprising the Allies will surely retaliate soon, until then we cannot afford to send any of our troops anywhere beyond our borders, and with all due respect, we cannot afford to start acting on mere suspicions, if you can find evidence of"

Yuriko cut him off mid sentence "if you need evidence simply contact someone further away from Tokyo, they will surely have been hit by whatever it was that I sensed"

Tatsu look at his associates, the Supreme Shogun spoke up "Kenji Tenzai, and Shinzo Nagama are in allied custody, and Naomi Shirada is off duty in Tokyo"

"we could simply call some citizen outside of Tokyo" came a voice from amongst the various politicians in the room.

"Takara Sato" suggested Yuriko

"Takara does not support my reign" Tatsu responded

"She is the only Shogun not in allied custody would is nowhere near Tokyo" Came the Supreme Shogun's voice

"Can she be trusted?" asked someone else "she may attempt to lie in order to get you to send troops away from Japan"

"She and her warriors are the only ones, unless we are really going into a phonebook to find someone else"

"We could call one of the Ten-Shi Zaibatsu* facilities outside of Tokyo"

"We do not know if Takara could be plotting something with the help of Yuriko"

This prompted a glare from Yuriko, but before anything could happen, Tatsu had begun a transmission to Takara Sato.

* * *

"Comrade leader, a transmission sent to one of our new minions show Yuriko Omega within the Imperial palace, alongside several others who have resisted. The team sent to destroy Yuriko will need reinforcements if they are to storm the palace."

"Very well, deploy a mechanized unit towards the palace, along with some Allied Athena Cannons*, we shall see if the Allies are worth keeping, and bring me a telephone."

* * *

Takara stood still as a statue on the screen, Tatsu attempted to talk to her but no response was given, "Takara! What is the meaning of this little joke! Takara! Answer me!" yelled Tatsu, but still no response was given, Tatsu shut off the communicator.

"that was unexpected"

"Takara appeared to have lost her soul"

"was that really the same commander who rebelled against the emperor back when he was still the crown prince?"

came voices all around, "do you have your evidence now?" asked Yuriko, "I-Im not sure" began Tatsu but an assistant came in with a telephone, and handed it to Tatsu. The others watched as Tatsu began listening to however was on the line, suddenly he rose from his seat, still listening…

And drew his father's Katana on Yuriko.

Realizing something was wrong, the Supreme Shogun quickly knocked the phone out of Tatsu's hand, and shot it. Tatsu suddenly clasped his hands over his head and groaned in pain, collapsing. Not aware of what was happening, two of the Shinobi in the room quickly restrained the Supreme Shogun, until Tatsu recovered and ordered them to stand down.

"The man behind the incident that Yuriko described had called" explained Tatsu "he is powerful, and told me to obey him, I am unsure of what he did, but I felt my own will being suppressed, and forced to obey his command."

This caused another commotion in the room, just before the sound of gunfire was heard, the Imperial Palace was under attack!

* * *

Athena Cannons destroyed the gate and its defense turrets, while Lasher Light tanks* came charging in, the Supreme Shogun hurried towards a battlefield control room, in order to repel the attack. Most of the guards at the palace were infantry, and Steel Ronin*, but there were a small number of Mecha Tengu, Tsunami Tanks*, and Striker VXs*. The invading Lasher Tanks were met by a squad of burrowed Tank Busters, they followed their standard combat tactics and unburrowed after the tanks had passed them, and began cutting apart the invaders rear armor with their MX-19 plasma cannons, unfortunately for the Tank Busters, the Lasher tanks were supported by Gatling Tanks*, who brought up the rear, they used their Gatling Cannons to shred a few Tank Busters, before the rest escaped back underground. The Lasher Light tanks, of Yuri's army appeared quite evenly matched against the empire's Tsunami tanks, however Yuri's army outnumbered the palace defenders, and the Tsunami tanks were on the defensive, luckily their nano deflectors, allowed damaged Tsunami tanks to retreat behind their brethren to quickly repair, and this gave them an edge over Yuri's tanks. The Striker VXs that transformed into Chopper VXs were shot down by Gatling tanks, by then, the Supreme Shogun had reached the battlefield control, and took command.

" _ **Battlefield control established"**_

" _ **Primary objective: Defend the Imperial Palace"**_

" _ **Secondary objective: do not allow any civilians to be killed"**_

Noting his objectives the Supreme Shogun begun thinking and giving orders.

" _My first priority should be those primitive looking anti air tanks."_

"Tsunami tanks! Focus fire on the anti-air vehicles in the rear!"

Tsunami tanks shifted their attention to the Gatling tanks, and began destroying them, all while being shot at by Lasher tanks.

" _I don't have any replacements if my tanks get destroyed by theirs_ "

"Rocket Angels, use paralysis whips on those tanks!"

Rocket Angels immediately took off from the Instant Dojo* despite anti air fire they stunned the majority of Lasher tanks, buying the Tsunami Tanks some time to destroy the Gatling tanks.

"Steel Ronin, destroy the Athena Cannons"

The swift Steel Ronin quickly ran past enemy lines, and cut down the Athena Cannons with their spears.

"Alright, the enemy has lost the majority of their support and anti air vehicles, VXs! transform into choppers! Rockets Angels! begin bombardment! Tank Busters! Unburrow! Prioritize the enemy anti air vehicles"

The majority of the Palace defenders focused down the remaining Gatling tanks, before turning to deal with the fleeing Lasher tanks. However another group up enemies began attacking from the south. Fires, appeared out of nowhere, scattering and suppressing the defenders of the south gate, all of their anti vehicle troops were busy at the west gate, so there were only Mecha Tengus, and Imperial Warriors guarding the south.

* * *

Boris and the other recently captured P. who were being held temporarily in the Instant Dojo at the moment, were scattered when the Dojo was destroyed by a fire.

" _ **New secondary objective: do not let any prisoners escape"**_

Turning his attention to the south, the Supreme Shogun ordered a small group of Imperial Warriors to round up the prisoners, since the attackers appeared to be anti infantry troops, the Supreme Shogun ordered the Mecha Tengus hunt them down. However the Mecha Tengu pilots got too reckless, the Initiates quickly garrisoned a nearby structure, now that they were safe inside some walls, they could focus can create even deadlier fires. The garrisoned Initiates quickly destroyed all Mecha Tengu units, as well as any infantry that got in range. Noticing this, the Supreme Shogun ordered a group of Imperial Warriors, and Steel Ronin, to charge into the building, and clear the garrison. This was a mistake, as the powerful fires annihilated the warriors and Steel Ronin before they could close the distance, it was not going well for the imperials guarding the south.

Under the eye of several Imperial Warriors, Boris began sifting through the rubble of the Instant Dojo, he knew that his equipment was somewhere within the debris. Two Imperial Warriors noticed Boris and walked over, incase he did anything out of line. Suddenly, Boris pulled out his Molotov Cocktails and lighter from the debris, the two warriors raised their carbines and began yelling at Boris to drop the weapon. Since Boris still could not understand japanese, he began waving his arms, and pointing at the Initiate garrisoned building, he had been taught that the best way to clear a garrison was to throw Molotovs into the windows, and all Conscripts were trained to do so. Still not getting his message through, Boris handed a Molotov at one of the two Warriors watching him, then pointed at the enemy garrison again, the confused warrior stared at the Molotov, and then made an expression on his face that said; what am I supposed to do with this? When Boris suddenly lit the Molotov that the Imperial Warrior was holding, he dropped it in surprise, Boris quickly caught it before it hit the ground, by then the two warriors around him had lowered their weapons, believing that their prisoner was trying to tell them something important. Boris moved within throwing range of the Initiate garrison, luckily the Initiates had bad range, and could not hit Boris with their fiery mind powers. Boris threw a Molotov into an open window, moments later the burning body of an Initiate fell out of it. Finally getting his message across, the two warriors guarding Boris, handed him more Molotovs, Boris began throwing Molotovs as fast as he could, not letting a single one go to waste. Realizing that they were no longer protected, the surviving Initiates abandoned the building, and began a retreat, what remained of Yuri's tank division at the western gate retreated as well, with Rocket Angels, and Chopper VXs in pursuit, the battle was over, and the Imperials had won.

* * *

Veteranacy: In most C&C games, the amount of experience a unit has, is measured in veteranacy, veteran is the first rank achieved, followed by elite, then heroic.

P.O.W: prisoner of war

Shinobi: Imperial infiltrator, armed with a sword and throwing stars.

Ten-Shi Zaibatsu: the Empire of the Rising Sun's main weapons manufacturer after the War of Three Powers, created by the merging of Tenzai Robotics, and Shirada Shipworks.

Athena Cannon: Allied support vehicle capable of designating targets for space cannons, and can deploy a shield with blocks projectiles.

Lasher tank: Yuri's main battle tank, weaker than other MBTs but faster.

Steel Ronin: Pilot assisted mechs armed with an energy spear, fast and deadly to ground units.

Tsunami tank: Imperial MBT weaker than most other MBTs but can self repair and defend using its nano-deflectors, amphibious.

Striker VX: Imperial anti air walker armed with missiles, can transfrom into the Chopper VX, a helicopter which can fire its missiles at ground units.

Gatling tanks: Yuri's anti air and anti personnel tanks, armed with smaller and weaker Gatling cannons.


	4. Preparations for war

"Hojo, Koji, Akio, fall in!"

The Imperial base bristled with activity as the Empire of the Rising Sun prepared for war.

"Kyoichi, dive!" a Sky Wing* pilot said to his friend, as their entire flight transformed into Sea wing submarines and dove underwater, Imperial Infantry of all sorts were marching around, Rocket angels and Jet Tengu soared through the skies, while in the harbour of Tokyo sat an entire fleet of Imperial ships, it was what remained of the famed Imperial Navy, known for having the most powerful ships in the world. Command of the fleet, would be left to none other than Naomi Shirada, the retired Admiral who had just been called back into duty following the Psychic Dominator Disaster, and the attack on the Imperial palace. In the MCV/command center was Emperor Tatsu, Admiral Naomi Shirada, Yuriko Matsui and the Supreme Shogun, making preparations for war.

"The remains of our great Navy have been assembled!" said Naomi "we are ready to depart for Soviet territory on your command!"

"There is still much to do before we depart" the Supreme Shogun spoke "First of all we identified the dead attackers as Russians, however we are not yet sure if we are really going up against the USSR, we will need a translator along with a recon team to land ahead of the fleet, however the mind controlling waves of energy pose a problem."

"I feel a wave of energy released every ten minutes" said Yuriko "The energy wave is very weak here, however we can assume it will be stronger if we get closer, if that is true then I will be unable to keep the entire fleet in control if we get closer to the source."

Tatsu already had a solution to this problem "Over the years we have created several clones of Yuriko, however due to high costs we have always allowed a commander to deploy one at a time, since this is an emergency we need more than the three which are currently stationed here, we should go to each of our bases and release all the clones, they will be able to prevent us from being mind controlled."

"I shall go and find these clones myself" suggested Yuriko

"We are not sure if the enemy has a foothold in Japan or not, going alone is too risky, I will send a squad to accompany you" after speaking her mind Naomi left to create the team of soldiers that would soon accompany Yuriko.

The Supreme Shogun brought up another task: "If the enemy has an Outpost here, we must locate and destroy it before we depart, we cannot leave our citizens to the enemy."

"If I see any enemies during my mission, I shall let you know, before crushing them!" said Yuriko

"Simply waiting for you to stumble upon an enemy base is not good enough, I shall have an air patrol of Tengu and Rocket Angels sweep the area, they will return to your position every ten minutes to ensure that they do not get mind controlled."

"There is another matter to attend to" said Tatsu "you all know that since we lost the war, Ten-Shi Zaibatsu have spent billions on the creation of the Giga Fortress, the idea was that should the Empire fall, an army of mindless robots shall rise to avenge it. However what you do not know was that the Giga Fortress was finished before the uprising, at this moment, there are a hundred Giga Fortress cores waiting to be activated, they were meant as a last resort, but seeing how only mindless units can still operate freely in this situation, im ordering that a fraction of them be activated against whoever we may be facing. Unfortunately the cores were all stored in a fortified facility outside of Tokyo, and the staff there are not responding, I need someone to lead a force there to activate it manually."

Naomi, having finished assembling the squad, returned in time to hear the emperor's request accepted the mission, unwilling to just sit and wait for the fleet to move out.

"One last matter" said the Supreme Shogun, just as everyone was about to proceed, "under these conditions it would be a good time to deal with loose ends, namely the Allied occupational force in Japan, as well as the rebel Takara Sato, since the rest of Japan is under mind control, they will be unable to request reinforcements, nor command their troops, they can be rescued with the help of Yuriko or a Yuriko clone, or destroyed to ensure the safety of the Empire once this is over."

"Steal whatever Allied technology you find useful and destroy the rest, as for Takara, I am willing to offer her a chance to prove her worth in this situation, however if she still chooses to oppose us in this desperate hour, she shall be put to the sword."

* * *

And thus, the empire begun several missions.

The first priority was to release all the Yuriko clones, to this end the real Yuriko lead a force composed of 10 Imperial Warriors, 6 Archer Maidens*, 4 Tankbusters, 4 Rocket Angels, and a prisoner named Boris, they were transported by 5 Sudden Transports. Boris had proven to be useful in clearing out garrisoned buildings, since he was the only one who could accurately throw molotovs, he was sentenced to aid in the mission, of course, he was kept under close supervision by 4 Imperial Warriors, and was not given a gun, therefore all he could do in a combat situation, was throw molotovs.

"What's that up ahead?" came the voice of one of the Rocket Angels, who was none other than Kira Noshimuri, she had spotted a strange structure constructed in the middle of a public area. The structure in question was known by Yuri's troops as the Grinder, it was large, and laden with maces, blades, and grinders, it looked as if it were there to terrify the citizens, however its true purpose was much worse. A mind controlled civilian walked into the structure, followed by a sound of mechanical whirling, blood and gore were tossed around inside the structure as the civilian was turned to mash, an initiate waiting beside the structure pulled out some ore* from the Grinder. Upon seeing this horrific scene, the Imperial troops were filled with anger.

"They turned that man into ore!"

"How dare they murder our countrymen for money!"

"Those bastards!"

"Barbarians!"

With the troops so eager to fight, Yuriko decided it would be best if they destroyed this structure, after all it was a source of income for whoever was behind all this. Since she was in command, Yuriko ordered the Rocket Angels use paralysis whips on the initiates guarding the structure, then she gave another order;

"The rest of you! Attack now! Make them pay!"

The troops were more than happy to obey, Archer Maidens fired arrows at the unparalyzed Initiates, while Tankbusters, and Imperial Warriors charged ahead, the Warriors drew their energy beam Katanas and ran full speed into the remaining Initiates, the last Initiates were already paralysed by Rocket Angels and could not move as the Warriors closed in. Normally a single stab from a beam Katana would be enough to kill a man, but these Warriors did not care, they had just seen these men butcher their citizens for money, after the Initiates fell, the vengeful Warriors continued to stab, slice, and stomp, the corpses, until you could no longer tell what they were, while the Rocket Angels and Tankbusters destroyed the Grinder. Meanwhile Boris, who was watching from a distance was horrified by what the Grinder had done, he was equally horrified by what the Imperial Warriors had done in revenge, and decided it would be best if he did not try anything while he was here.

"Fall back!" came Kira's voice, as one of Yuri's tank divisions responded to the destruction of the Grinder, she soon came under fire from Gatling tanks but quickly got out of range, the Angels separated from the rest of the group as they boarded their Sudden transports, which then disguised themselves as Lasher tanks to sneak by the incoming tank division. Keeping in mind that getting too far from Yuriko would to them being mind controlled, Kira and the other Rocket Angels did not fly far, they did however fly low, there were six Gatling tanks chasing them, while the rest had dispersed to look for the Sudden transports. The four Rocket Angels made use of the urban area, and flew lower than the nearby skyscrapers, causing the Gatling Tanks to split up to look for them. Since Kira was already a Heroic Rocket Angel she equipped her paralysis whip, that way another Angel would get credit for the kill, approaching a lone Gatling tank, Kira stunned it with her whip, while the other Angels unloaded rockets on it, this alerted the other Gatling tanks nearby, and once again Kira and the other Rocket Angels quickly fled. They repeated the process for the remaining Gatling Tanks and then asked for an update on the rest of the squad's status, doing hit and runs on Gatling Tanks had taken quite a bit of time, and during this time the rest of the squad had discovered more of Yuri's forces.

Boris looked out of the Sudden transport, it was still disguised as a Lasher tank, and was currently on patrol with the other Sudden transports, and twelve real Lasher tanks, who still suspected nothing. Yuriko had told the Transports to follow the tank patrol as it might lead them to an enemy base, and sure enough it did. Once inside the troops began observing what was in the base, but they still had a mission to do so they would have to be quick,

"Construction yard!" said Boris, recognizing a construction yard by its function, and pointing at it, he was somewhat beginning to understand Japanese but kept his language simple to avoid confusion.

"That looks like a War factory" one of the Archer Maidens in Boris' transport said, Boris quietly memorized the words so that he could use it later.

"That looks like the weapon on the Anti personnel tanks we fought at the Imperial Palace, but its now a turret!" came another voice.

"Are those corpses inside that reactor?" A grossed out Warrior said upon seeing a Bio Reactor*.

"That looks like a Soviet Battle Lab*" Boris told the other soldiers, in a somewhat understandable japanese.

While the troops glanced at the other buildings, Yuriko's attention was focused on a strange tower, this tower had an antenna on its spire, and five odd matrices around it, it radiated a small amount of psychic energy, which Yuriko could sense.

"Could that tower be responsible for the psychic waves that controlled the rest of the world?" Yuriko thought "It doesn't seem capable of such large scale domination, judging by the amount of energy its using, ill assume it can control…. probably 3 or 5 people at a time, still, we must be cautious around that tower."

By now they had been through most of the base, and the Rocket Angels just announced that they were in the clear, the five disguised transports quickly fled the base, as soon as they left, Yuriko saw more Grinders, however she would have to leave them for now, as they had a mission, and as soon as they retrieved her clones, she would return to crush the base.

* * *

The empire already had 3 Yuriko clones available to them, one for the Supreme Shogun, one for Naomi, and one for Tatsu, two were left at Tokyo harbour with the rest of the army, while the Supreme Shogun sent one to the Fortress Core storage facility, the clone was accompanied by a Sudden transport full of engineers, a vanguard of Tsunami Tanks, and Mecha Tengu. The route was scouted out by Burst Drones*, and a route that did not involve much fighting with mind controlled civilians was planned out. Yuri's forces did not know of this facility, and Yuriko had just informed them of an enemy base they had discovered while heading to the cloning facility, emperor Tatsu's orders were simple; "Activate fifteen Giga Fortresses, and command them to destroy the base, then order them to scour the rest of our land for intruders!" Arriving at the core storage, a Tsunami tank crew disembarked from their vehicle and entered first, followed by the engineers, there was no presence of hostiles, aside from the mind controlled staff, who had to be restrained. From a cliffside exit, fifteen Fortress Cores emerged and began unpacking, it was time for the Empire of the Rising Sun, to strike back.

* * *

Sea Wing/ Sky Wing: Imperial anti air submarines that can transform into anti personnel aircraft

Archer Maiden: Female Imperial warriors, armed with great-bows capable of showering enemy infantry with arrows.

Ore: the main source of currency in the Red Alert universe

Bio Reactor: Yuri's power plant which can produce extra energy by using live humans.

Battle Lab: Soviet tech structure which enables production of high tech units.

* * *

 _Author note: I have decided to add descriptions for all units, and other things, that are not explained in the story, just in case some of you have not played red alert 2 or 3._


	5. The Empire strikes back

"Comrade leader! The Forward operating base* in Japan is under attack!" an Initiate called out to his master, who was none other than Yuri, leader of the soviet psychic corps.

"Interesting, Yuriko has somehow managed to become more and more of an annoyance." Yuri muttered to himself.

"Shall I send our army to Japan?" asked the Initiate

"No, the base is already lost, there is more than enough people in other countries to harvest for our needs, sending our forces into a head on attack will take too long, and will be ineffective against the Empire's reassembled fleet. Instead, station a large portion of our forces at the Psychic Dominator in Egypt, and station a larger force in Russia, if the Empire as identified the corpses of our brethren they will likely assume that we are operating out of Soviet territory."

* * *

 _ **Yuri army F.O.B, Yokohama, Japan**_

Fifteen Giga Fortresses descended and proceeded to lay waste to the Yuri base, while the Imperial troops had become eager to fight upon hearing the news about innocent civilians being grinded for money, Tatsu and the Shogunate decided to leave the attack to the Giga Fortresses, with a flight of Jet Tengu and Sky wings standing by incase they were needed.

Yuri's men running the F.O.B had not prepared for this, they had known that the Empire was bound to retaliate, and in force, after all they had seen them converting their citizens into resources and acted out of anger. The men at the F.O.B had expected them to mobilize their army out of rage, and they had built many Psychic Towers in preparation, the plan was that when the army arrived, they would mind control the enemy's strongest vehicles, and cause chaos within their ranks, however they had not expected to be attacked by mindless drones. Under normal circumstances, Yuri's army would have many Gatling cannons to shoot down aircraft, however due to reports of a large ground force preparing for war in Tokyo harbour, they had favored Psychic towers as their main defensive structure, and did not construct nearly as many Gatling cannons as they needed. Not only that, but a good portion of their Gatling Tanks had been destroyed in a series of hit and run attacks by Rocket Angels, in other words, the base lacked anti air capabilities. The few Gatling cannons and Gatling tanks that were built were quickly destroyed, the Giga Fortresses fired their God's breath at every corner of the base, sparing no one, unable to do anything, Yuri's men fled, while others remained;

"Yuri must not be caught off guard." a voice came from someone in the Yuri faction's Construction Yard but was drowned out by the sounds of war. The Con yard was an important building and was more durable than any other building in the base, a group of loyal Initiates used this to their advantage and uploaded the battle data to Yuri's main base.

"Even if we fall here, we may rest easy, knowing that our brethren will not make the same mistake as we did." was the last thought of the Initiates in the Con yard, as the structure collapsed, trapping/killing anyone still inside.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Imperial base at Tokyo harbor, the troops attention were focused on several screens that had been set up before the Giga fortresses had begun attacking. The Supreme Shogun had ordered them set up, and patched in the video feed from the Giga fortresses, the idea was to raise morale before setting off for Russia, after all, the troops would feel uneasy if they left for a foreign country in a time of crisis, witnessing the power of the Giga Fortresses on their side would assure the troops that they have the upper-hand, even though they obviously did not, after all, they were possibly the only ones in the world who still had free will. Meanwhile, the video feed was having an opposite effect on certain people, namely Boris and a few other P. who were selected to accompany the fleet as either a translator or a ticket into soviet territory. Boris shuddered at the sight of the destruction caused by the Giga Fortress, he recalled his narrow escape from death during his time as a conscript under commander Oleg, how he deserted his army and surrendered to the Empire, and how he had played an important role in the defense of the Imperial palace, would he be welcomed back if he returned to the soviets? Or would he be treated as a traitor? Well it would all depend on whether they know of his actions or how cooperative the Empire will act.

* * *

While Giga Fortresses assaulted the Yuri F.O.B, a team of Heroic units, under command of Admiral Naomi Shirada made their way past the rogue Shogun Takara's forces, they had anticipated a fight with forces either loyal to Takara, or under mind control, and were stealthily making their way towards Takara's Construction yard. Surprisingly without the Yuri F.O.B issuing orders, Takara and her subordinates (as well as everyone else under Yuri's influence in Japan) stood as still as statues, despite being confused at first, the battle hardened Imperial troops, who were expecting a fight, relaxed a bit, and stopped sneaking around, instead they loaded up the motionless Takara, and hastily left the base.

* * *

The Takara brought before Tatsu was not the same Shogun who had quarreled with him before, this time, she was an empty husk of a person, Yuri's will had eradicated any trace of free will, Takara stood motionless, as if she was a soldier awaiting orders. Since Takara was still considered an enemy of the Empire, Tatsu had summoned his two most important officers to his side, Tatsu, Naomi, and the Supreme Shogun, all sat in front of Takara, with no clue of how to deal with her. Before Tatsu or anyone else could suggest anything, Yuriko Matsui burst into the room;

"Are you still wasting time with Takara? The enemy base here has been eradicated, the Giga Fortresses have been set to search and destroy any enemy presence remaining in Japan, and the troops are ready and eager to move out! Quit sitting around and move!"

"Uhh right! of course! I must return the to battlefield control room. Tatsu, we should deal with her later, in the meantime see if we can find a way to reverse the effects of mind-control." said the Supreme Shogun.

"Yes of course, I will be coming along, for safety and diplomatic reasons, however I am beginning to wonder if leaving no troops behind is a bad idea, after all, Giga fortresses may be strong, but they are not invincible."

"Now is not the time to second guess your decisions" replied Naomi

"Maybe but still I must ask; are any of you willing to stay behind, incase a second enemy force arrives?"

Both Naomi, and the Supreme Shogun, looked at each other with a confused expression on their faces, they had both been preparing their troops for war, keeping them in top condition, and raising morale, how would they react if one of them suddenly said "we will just stay here on standby"?

"If none of you are willing to stay I understand, after all losing the war and fighting back recent Soviet incursions have reduced the amount of men we have available, and now that small number of men have been reduced even further with the mind control, if only we could find a way to reverse what had been done to them."

"Another problem we have is that there is a possibility that our monuments and other important cultural sites may be targeted." Naomi added another risk to the growing list of reasons why one of them should stay behind, after all she had commanded several Shogun Battleships during the war, with the sole purpose of destroying what their enemies cherish to lower morale, so she could see the same tactic being used against them.

"Your precious buildings and whatever will be fine!" came the voice of a now impatient Yuriko

"If you worry so much about piles of nanoassembly then leave two or three of my clones behind, I'm sure we will be fine without a few extra mes."

"Very well, we will send Three Yuriko clones to the site of my father's burial, and three more to the palace" came Tatsu's order "the remaining clones should be taught to save us from mind control, and accompany our main force."

"Thats already done, now if you are done dealing with any second thoughts we should get moving!"

Normally neither Tatsu, nor his shoguns would tolerate someone yelling at them, but one; the one yelling at them was Yuriko, and two; she had a point, if they could not succeed in finding the source of the mind control, then their historic structures and monuments would mean nothing.

"Alright then! Lets go! to Soviet territory!"

* * *

Author note: three things to note: first of all I have been busy recently and have not had much time to work on this story, second of all I have decided to include a list of characters every five chapters to make sure everyone knows who is who, third of all I know that there has been little character development so far, I don't want to spoil anything plan to make most of the story unfold with the Empire in the other factions' territories, which is why I wanted to get the Empire moving out asap without Boris doing much yet.

* * *

F.O.B (forward operating base): secured forward position, used to support local operations, in this case it was to secure resources by commanding mind controlled civilians into grinders.

* * *

Characters (chapters 1-5):

Red alert characters(I do not own these characters):

Soviets:

Oleg Vodnik: Soviet Tank commander who participated in the war, and the events of uprising, he has recently been working with Moskvin, who seems to get on his nerves easily everytime something goes wrong.

Nikolai Moskvin: Soviet commander who participated in the war, and the events of uprising, he has recently been working with Oleg, who also seems to get on his nerves easily everytime something goes wrong.

Dasha Fedeorovich: Former Soviet intelligence officer, now leader of the Soviet underground. She claimed to have no connection to what was happening on Alcatraz, she along with the rest of the world, fell under Yuri's control after the activation of the Psychic Dominators.

Allies:

Gilles Price: Allied air commander who participated in the war, and the events of uprising, he foolishly attacked the Imperial base at Vladivostok before retreating after the newly built Giga Fortresses destroyed most of his forces.

Warren Fuller: An Allied commander who participated in the war. He was off duty during the uprising but was called back to investigate reports of Soviet activity on Alcatraz island. He was last seen under Yuri's influence along with Lissette and the Allied Commander.

Lissette Hanley: An Allied commander who participated in the war. She did not participate in the events of uprising, but was sent along with the Allied Commander to find out what happened to Warren Fuller. She was last seen under Yuri's control, alongside Fuller and the Allied commander.

Robert Bingham: Allied Field marshall who briefed and sent Warren Fuller, Lissette Hanley, and the Allied commander to Alcatraz.

Allied Commander: the player character for the Allied faction in Red Alert 3, he is well known for his skills and actions that won the war for the Allies, he was sent to Alcatraz along with Lissette and fell under Yuri's influence.

Michael Dugan: The president of the United States. He, along with other Allied leaders, were being briefed on the possibility of a Soviet incursion on Alcatraz island when Yuri's Psychic Dominators took control of the world.

Empire of the Rising Sun:

Emperor Tatsu: Emperor Yoshiro son who was crowned Emperor after his father's death, he deceived the Allies into eliminating most of his opposition during the events of uprising. Now he is leading what is left of the Empire, in an effort to stop Yuri.

Takara Sato: Imperial Shogun who does not support Tatsu She, along with the rest of the world fell under Yuri's control, with the destruction of Yuri's F.O.B, she is unable to receive commands from Yuri, and is rendered motionless.

Naomi Shirada: The well respected Admiral of the dreaded Imperial fleet. She retired after the war, but was called back into service by Tatsu, in response to the attack on the Imperial Palace, and the activation of the Psychic dominators.

Supreme Shogun: Also known as Imperial Commander. He is the player character of the Imperial faction. Despite losing the war, the Shogun had earned the title of Supreme Shogun for his actions during the war, and the uprising. He is a brilliant commander, and one of the few Shoguns loyal to Tatsu.

Yuriko Matsui: Also known as Yuriko Omega. She was taken as a child and experimented on due to her psionic powers, to aid the war effort, the empire made several weaker, but equally effective clones of her during the war. She was found in stasis, and imprisoned by the Allies after the war. After escaping Allied custody she destroyed the Shiro Sanitarium along with the man who led the experiments on her, and her sister who had turned on her. Thanks to her powers, she saved a small portion of the Empire from mind control, and now aids the Empire again, this time on her own terms.

Other Characters:

Boris Ivanov: A common Soviet Conscript with no distinguishing features or anything. He was part of Oleg's army at Vladivostok before he surrendered to the Empire, on his way to surrender, he found an injured Kira, and brought her to the Imperial outpost to show that he was no hostile. He was a P.O.W held in the barracks near the Imperial palace when Yuri's forces attacked, he earned the trust of the Imperials by clearing out many garrisoned Initiates using Molotov cocktails, though it was because he feared for his own life. He later accompanied an Imperial scout team, incase they needed someone to clear garrisons.

Kira Noshimuri: An imperial Rocket Angel with a lot of fighting experience, she fought during the war, and the uprising and reached Heroic veterancy. She was shot down by an Apollo fighter and was rescued by Boris, who thought to use her to prevent the Imperials from treating him poorly. She was part of the scout team sent to find Yuriko clones, however she and the other Rocket Angels, were separated when a group of Gatling tanks arrived, she then lead the other Angels in a series of hit and runs to cripple the enemy tank division and returned to the team. She is now part of the Imperial fleet moving for Soviet territory.

Darryl Briggs: A Veteran Allied Peacekeeper, under command of the Allied commander. While investigating Warren Fuller's disappearance, he and his squad was attacked by the forces of a mind controlled Warren Fuller, he soon also fell to the mind control and attacked his own commander's con yard, where he captured the Allied commander, and exposed him to Yuri's mind control.


	6. Reconnaissance begins

An air of unease and awkwardness filled the Sudden Transport that Boris was in, yes he was sentenced to aid the Imperial army, and yes he did play a major role in the defense of the Imperial castle, but that did not make being a Conscript in an Imperial army any easier. There were five people in each Sudden Transport, and due to a lack of personnel, some transports were crewed by Imperial infantry, who would abandon the Transport if they came under fire. That being said, there were 5 other soldiers in the transport with Boris, two Imperial Warriors, two Archer Maidens, and a Tankbuster, who was piloting the Sudden Transport. The Warriors, and Archers, had spoken with each other a few times, but they still eyed Boris suspiciously, one of the Warriors even kept his weapon ready in case Boris planned to do something.

There was still a while before the Imperial fleet would reach land, as Tatsu planned for the fleet to land at the northern area of Russia, since that was were the Imperials had attacked from before, so they would be somewhat familiar with the aera. The plan was to setup a naval base, (preferably near some ore) then land their troops, who would push further inland in order to find a good area for a base. Once a base was established they would send out some recon teams to try and find the local army, and determine whether they were hostile or not, if they were found by hostile forces before the base was set up, they could try and take prisoners for questioning, and if there was too many enemies to handle, they would retreat to the naval base, where the mighty Imperial Navy under command of Naomi Shirada would be waiting to reinforce the troops.

If someone saw such an army approaching, they would immediately think that they were about to be invaded; Chopper VXs flew at a low level altitude, while Rocket Angels, and Jet Tengu flew high, below them one could see several Shogun Battleships*, Sudden Transports, Tsunami Tanks, and Naginata Cruisers*, while several Yari Mini-subs* scanned the area underneath the fleet. Further ahead was several Burst Drones*, since mind control only affects those with minds, the unmanned Burst drones could travel freely, flying far ahead of the fleet, and transmitting data back to the Shogunate*, one such drone discovered an ore refinery not too far off the coast, and relayed its location back to its commanders.

"Your highness, we have located a suitable spot for our naval base."

"Good, I'll have the fleet change course, inform Naomi that she will be taking command of the fleet once we arrive, and tell the Supreme Shogun, to start forming scout teams."

"Yes sir"

* * *

"Comrade leader, Imperial fleet approaching northern Russia, they are setting up a base not too far off the coast."

"Do they expect me to be hiding in such a predictable place? Deploy the Boomer Submarines* to level their base, if they deploy any ground units, we must cut off their naval support."

Yuri paused for a moment before issuing another order;

"Allow some of their men to land, we still have Yuriko to deal with, she will likely be amongst an attack group, position several Viruses* in the nearby buildings, tell them to keep out of sight, and only open fire if they spot Yuriko Omega, or if they are discovered."

* * *

Back at the Imperial landing zone, Naomi began setting up the naval base while the Supreme Shogun begun landing troops, Warriors, Archers, Tankbusters, Rocket Angels, and a few volunteers, were put into teams that would soon depart for armed recon. As the infantry squads prepared to move out, the Supreme Shogun, who would be monitoring the teams gave a briefing of the mission.

"Alright listen up! Your goal is to determine the situation of the locals, find a suitable area for an F.O.B, and try to determine the source of the mind control, and military attacks on our country. Each team will be assigned a translator, a Yuriko clone, and enough Transports just in case you need to retreat. You must make sure your Yuriko clone, and translator, stay alive, the clone is vital to surviving mind control, and we must attempt to avoid starting another war with the Soviets. When you obtain any information regarding any of your objectives, contact the Shogunate immediately, if reinforcements are needed, our mechanized units are waiting not to far from shore. As we did not bother with a sneak attack, our presence should already to known, so expect to make contact with local Soviet troops soon, Understood? Move out!"

"I'll be taking command of one of the teams." came Yuriko's voice.

"What? No you must stay at our base, you are too important to risk in a recon mission."

But Yuriko wasn't listening, she was busy observing the ten assembled recon teams, and deciding which one she would take command of, there was a team that was murmuring to each other, before a higher ranked Warrior shushed them, clearly that team lacked experience. There was another team that included a P.O.W collaborator, he was grumbling about how at this point anything was better than being in the gulag, due to his constant grumbling, the Imperial soldiers who could not understand russian looked at him suspiciously. Another team appeared to have three experienced individuals, as well as another P.O.W collaborator, this one was trying to find out what was going on from their translator, he appeared to draw less suspicion with his innocent questioning, that team would do.

The real Yuriko made her way to the team that she chose, while Yuriko clones made their way to the other teams, now all they needed was the order to move out.

"Yuriko listen to me, you are an important asset to this new conflict, I will not allow you to participate in scouting, just let a clone take part." the Supreme Shogun was still trying to convince Yuriko to change her mind, however Yuriko was unmoved.

"It doesn't matter whether you allow it or not, I am not part of the Imperial army, if you do not want me to take a team, then I will go alone."

In the end, the Supreme Shogun decided to let her go, after all she was right, she was not an Imperial soldier, and was helping the army by her own will, plus it wasn't like she couldn't handle herself, so all he had to worry about was explaining this to Tatsu.

"Recon teams move out!"

* * *

Boris' recon team was the one chosen by Yuriko, the team's Transports disguised themselves as civilian vehicles and drove through the streets, surprisingly, he was given a Kinetic Carbine, and was shown how to use it, probably due to the fact that the current Imperial army was undermanned, and they had to make use of the most cooperative P. as well as civilian volunteers. The team approached a neighbourhood, where several people could be seen outside, since one of their objectives were to try and obtain information from the locals, the team exited the transport, and the translator approached the locals. Since all there was to do was wait, Boris looked at his squadmates, out of the 18 people in recon team 8, Boris recognized two people, one was the Rocket Angel they called "Kira" who was currently not airborne, and the other was one the Warrior who nearly shot him when he gave him a molotov during the attack on the palace, since Boris could somewhat understand the language, he heard that the guy's name was "Hojo" or something like that.

"What a mess, I tried to get away from the war, and all I managed to do was switch sides." Boris thought to himself "If someone I know sees me in this Imperial armor they would probably laugh, it looks nothing like commander Oleg's picture of a soldier, the two armies as so different. Hey, speaking of different, this carbine is nothing like the ADK-45, does wearing this backpack really allow it to fire without reloading?" Boris was now looking at the Kinetic Carbine with curiosity, it looked more advanced, and lacked the wooden aera's of an ADK-45 assault rifle. "How different is it from the ADK-45, I mean it still shoots bullets right?" at this point Boris was looking down the barrel of his Kinetic Carbine, the other soldiers nearby pointed at him and whispered things like "Look at how stupid that Conscript looks" "You will never see one of us doing something like that" or "Was he ever trained?". Another soldier, a grizzled veteran looking Tank buster, cracked a joke, "Hey Kira look! It's your knight in shining armor!" "Shut up Kyoichi, its not my fault I was found by an idiot!" behind her another Rocket Angel, and two warriors, were laughing at what the Tank buster known as Kyoichi said, much to Kira's frustration. By then the translator had spoken to almost everyone, and none of them responded, he returned to the team to deliver the news.

"I am afraid that this place is also devoid of free will, none of these men and women responded to anything I say."

"Are you sure your russian is good enough!" came a voice from a Warrior

"What?! if you don't believe me then why don't we let our russian friend have a chat with them!"

The translator walked over to Boris and pulled him over to the locals, while the warrior who Boris knows as "Hojo", whispered to his friend; "he really can't take a joke can he?"

* * *

They had not realized that Yuriko had impatiently gone off on her own, Yuriko knew not to go too far from her team, but she also knew that their conversation with the locals were going nowhere, wandering through a few streets, she saw people being rounded up, at least that's what it looked like, as nobody was doing the rounding, they were basically rounding themselves up into a large circle.

At that moment, a pinkish ray fired from a few blocks over, the ray hit the circle of civilians as if someone was testing a long range weapon, Yuriko watched as the civilians were knocked down, then they begun to get back up, they were also growing taller, more muscular, and becoming green, in the end, they turned into Hulk like creatures, the mutated civilians roared as they became giant hulking monsters, and they walked off in the direction where the weapon was fired from.

Yuriko was about to follow them, but stopped herself, deciding that it would be best to report this to the Shogunate.

* * *

"See told you they are under mind control!" the translator yelled at Hojo and another Warrior.

They had tried to speak to the locals but it didn't work, they even let Boris speak to them, he Boris was from Russia and could most certainly speak their language, but still no response was given, as if the locals completely ignored their presence. With no other option, the squad's highest ranked officer Kyoichi Ichijo ordered his men back into their transports.

Hurrying back was Yuriko, who also had something to report, she boarded Kyoichi's transport and gave him the news.

"There is a kind of long range mutator weapon nearby, I moved ahead and saw it mutate a group of locals into monsters."

However Kyoichi was not quick to believe what Yuriko said she saw.

"You can't be serious, such a device is unheard of, I doubt the Empire could build something like that, how could the crude Soviet structures accomplish something like that."

"Do I look like im joking?"

"Of course not, but you cannot expect us to easily believe something as crazy as that"

"We are in a time of crisis where most of the world is under mind control! We fought people who create fires with their minds, and seen our countrymen be converted into ore! Not only that but I am someone who was born with psionic powers, and can take on entire armies! And yet you are telling me that a mutating device is unbelievable?" Yuriko was beginning to feel as if she is still not trustworthy in the eyes of the Imperial soldiers.

"No, i'm saying that the Soviets having such a device is unthinkable." came Kyoichi's reply "in fact, the Soviets being able to mind control the world is hard to believe, and even if they could, why would they use it on their own people?"

"Maybe it is only a small group who is behind all this?"

"Maybe, but Soviet scientists have always focused their attention on things like; how to make better armor, or how to weaponize electricity, and radioactive waste, I find it unlikely that they would suddenly be able to create mind control."

Kyoichi's battle experience was beginning to show, after all, he was a 48 year old veteran, who earned the rank of Sergeant Major, served before the war of three powers, survived all conflicts, and was both a Tankbuster, and Sea-Wing pilot.

"So you are saying the Soviets cannot be behind this?"

"Not really, i'm saying that there must be a faction within the Soviets who do not care about the advancement of the Soviet Union"

"It could also be that somebody is trying to put the blame on the Soviets."

"I doubt that, if their plan was to replace free will, with their own will, why would they care if somebody knew who they were, after all, they clearly didn't expect us to resist, so they were probably certain that their mind control would affect the whole world."

"That doesn't mean they don't need to worry about being discovered, considering the Allies won the war, they would certainly need to conceal themselves from the Allies, perhaps they redirected all the attention to the Soviets."

"Perhaps, but for now I won't be acting on assumptions, we will make a report that the local population is also under mind control, and then confirm your report of a mutating device. Move out!"

The Sudden Transports of recon team 8 powered up and hovered away, unaware that Yuri's men were watching through the mind controlled civilians.

* * *

Shogun Battleship: Imperial battleship, armed with 2 triple barreled cannon turrets, and capable of ramming other ships.

Naginata cruiser: Imperial naval superiority unit, fires torpedoes.

Yari Mini-sub: Imperial Naval scout, fires torpedos, and can perform a suicide maneuver to destroy enemy ships.

Burst drone: Unmanned dragonfly shaped scout drones.

Boomer Submarine: Yuri's naval combat unit, an all in one submarine capable of naval superiority, and long range bombardment.


	7. The first base lost & Resurgence part 1

**Imperial base at Barents sea, North of Russia**

An officer addressed the Supreme Shogun;

"Sir we have received reports from the ten recon teams we dispatched: all ten teams have made contact with the locals, they appear to be in the same state as Takara and the rest of our country and will not respond to any demands or offers, recon team 3 has confirmed the presence of the same tanks that attacked the Imperial palace, recon team 6 has discovered gems scattered around an ore drill, since our collectors are not made to harvest resources from the ground we are continuing the search for resources while our engineers see if we can repurpose our collectors to harvest the gems as an alternative, and recon team 8 is currently investigating a possible superweapon, one that supposedly mutates civilians into monsters."

"Hmm, so if the Soviets are also affected then perhaps the force that attacked us were mind-controlled just like the allied Athena Cannons? If that is the case then I want you to give priority to finding a way to reverse the effects of mind control, then we can take advantage of this situation to weaken the Allies and Soviets while they are still mindless, then once they are in control again, the Empire can continue on its path towards destiny."

"Yes, however Sergeant Major Kyoichi of recon team 8 has informed us of his suspicions; he believes that it is possible that a fourth power is behind all this, if this is true he believes that we should make an alliance with the Soviets and Allies if possible, just like how they united against us during the war."

" _Incoming transmission"_

Admiral Naomi Shirada appeared on screen

"Our base is under attack from long ranged naval units, their method of attack suggests that the attackers are Dreadnaughts, however we cannot find them, they may to executing hit and run attacks to weaken our defenses, I ask that you send your air forces to patrol the area where the attackers are believed to be"

"Understood, my VXs and Rocket angels will survey the area"

VXs and Rocket angels flew towards the source of the attack, unfortunately their targets where nowhere to be seen, that's because their targets were in fact not dreadnaughts, but Yuri's Boomer submarines, a deadly combination of the soviet Dreadnaught and Akula submarine. By the time the VXs and Angels reached them, they were deep underwater, and moving to a new place to launch from.

"They'll never see it coming"

"Bring them down to our level!"

* * *

 **Unspecified area, 246km east of Moscow**

Recon team 8 arrived a a huge gathering of hulking monsters,

"Ken, stop the transport." ordered Kyoichi

The three Sudden transports (disguised as buses) came to a stop a good distance away from the beasts, Kyoichi and the others observed through binoculars, there were at least 70 mutated civilians now, they looked way bigger than the average human, with green skin, and arms as thick as tree trunks, they looked strong, luckily they weren't welding any weapons yet. Aside from the mutants there were more of those guys wearing oven mitts over their faces, according to some captives, they were called Initiates, and they were capable of starting anti infantry fires with their minds, the Initiates were standing in front of a tower which the Imperials were unfamiliar with, that tower was not defended by any other building.

"Yuriko, could that be the weapon you spoke of?" Kyoichi asked Yuriko, who was in the same transport.

"I am not sure, considering the fact that it is run by hostile forces it definitely serves some military purpose, and we have yet to encounter something like that."

"So it would safe to assume that it is in fact the weapon which mutates civilians."

"Yes"

"Hey Bus driver! Yuri demands you advance to the Genetic mutator!" came a voice speaking in Russian.

An Initiate had approached the disguised transport while everyone was so focused on the mutants, the translator quickly translated what the Initiate said.

"You hear that Ken, advance, we shouldn't blow our cover yet"

The three Transports advanced towards the horde of mutants and their tower

"What are we doing, we are going to get caught."

"Don't say that Hojo, you'll jinx us."

While the other soldiers were tightly gripping their weapons, Boris was preparing himself to fight, but he could not stop shaking at the sight of those big hulk things.

"Quit shivering or ill nail you to the ground with an arrow"

"Alright stop!" said another Initiate. The three "buses" stopped in front of the tower. The initiate that told them to stop was busy listening to someone through his earpiece, he then called out to the others.

"Fellow students! While the Mutator recharges please come here for a second, and bring the Brutes* too."

"Those "things" are called Brutes huh, I have a bad feeling about this" muttered Kyoichi

"Should we retreat?" asked the driver Ken

"Buses advance!"

The team's transports approached 7 Initiates and around 70 Brutes who approached the Initiate standing near the transports.

"What do you have for us?"

"Three buses full of potential Brutes, come on out!"

All three drivers quickly began inputting commands into the Sudden Transports, to the Initiates eyes the buses had just opened their doors and people came out of them.

"Interesting right comrades?" the Initiate spoke again, which made the other Initiates give him a confused look as if to say "what is so interesting about public transportation?"

"Didn't you notice? The wheels on the bus don't go round and round while moving."

As soon as the translator translated this Kyoichi knew it was time to bug out.

"! we have been discovered! Get us out of here!"

The three Sudden Transports dropped their disguises and reversed, the Transport in front opened up its door just long enough for Boris let loose a spray of shots from his Kinetic Carbine, one shot struck the head of the Initiate who had discovered them while other shots hit the Brutes to little effect.

"Don't look back Ken! Drive!" Kyoichi called out to his driver

They could hear the roar of the Brutes behind them, luckily the Sudden Transports were faster.

"BANG"

A tank shell struck the side of the second transport.

"Dammit, we got light tanks to our right!"

"Stay away from them then! Left left left!"

The Transports swerved away from the pursuing Lasher tanks...

and into a group of Gatling tanks.

"Over there! Head through that alleyway!" yelled Boris.

Kyoichi grabbed a communicator and spoke into it "This is recon team eight, we are being pursued by enemy forces! We need assistance fast!"

"Negative Recon eight! Our forces are busy handling an unknown group of enemies attacking our naval base!"

"Can't you spare a few tanks?"

"Negative! The attacks on our base are becoming more and more common, and we have yet to find the force that is attacking us."

Kyoichi shut off the communicator "Dammit all!"

The Drivers suddenly stopped the Transports, in front of them was a mob of civilains.

"Move out of the way quickly!" Boris yelled at the people in front of them.

Their only reply was a volley of sticks, rocks, molotovs and bullets.

"Jeez what did you say to them?" Hojo said, as the Transports fled in another direction.

In front, more Lashers appeared, alongside an Apocalypse tank.

"Be one with Yuri" The crew of the Apocalypse tank said as they latched on to the first Sudden transport with their Magnetic Harpoon.

"Everyone out quick!"

Boris, Hojo, two Archer Maidens, and two Warriors abandoned their Transport, which was sucked into the grinders of the mind controlled Apocalypse tank.

"There is no space left in the other two transports!" Boris yelled

"Just climb on one and hang on!"

Six members of recon team eight were now exposed to enemy fire, and more mind controlled Soviets were approaching.

"Hammer Tanks* approaching from the left!"

"Angry civilians in front! Go around"

"Light tanks behind us!'

"Twinblade approaching from the right, archers shoot it quick!"

"It's like the whole world is against us!"

"That's because it is!"

While everyone else was quickly spotting enemy forces, Kyoichi was busy checking his map.

"We need to get out of the heavily civilized areas, since the entire Soviet population is being controlled we should stay away from heavily populated areas, and we should inform the other recon teams of this. Ken, Mika, head towards the east! Its the fastest way out of here."

"Roger!"

The two Transports swerved around civilians, avoided tanks, and steadily making their way out of the city.

* * *

 **Imperial Naval base Barents Sea**

"We lost another Instant Generator! The base defenses have lost power"

"Redirect power from the Nanotech Mainframe while a new core unpacks"

More Boomer submarines had arrived, and they were executing even more of their long range hit and run attacks on the Imperial base.

"Admiral, a Yari Mini-sub has detected submarines underwater"

"Send our Naginata's to destroy them then"

"About that, the Subs are surfacing to launch a missile similar to the Dreadnaught's but they are not approaching, by the time the Naginatas are in range they are submerged and retreating, while another group attacks."

"If we cannot reach them with Naginatas then tell the Yari subs to execute Final Voyage."

" _Incoming transmission"_

Yuri appeared on Naomi's battlefield control console.

"Why do you resist, why do you let your people suffer, I offe-"

Naomi cut Yuri off mid sentence "Silence barbarian! I shall not yield to any demands from you!"

"That is a shame, all I want is the location of Yuriko Omega, is that too much to ask?"

"We both know why I can't give her to you"

" _Transmission terminated"_

Yuri stared at the now blank screen, Naomi had ended the transmission before he could finish speaking. He turned to one of his Initiates standing near him.

"The Imperials are not very friendly, give the Boomers the order to commence a head on assault"

"Admiral Shirada, the attacks have stopped the enemy is likely regrouping"

Naomi was out of options, they had lost many buildings and ships, and she still had no intel on the size of Yuri's attack force, for all they knew his entire fleet could be here. The best course of action would be to retreat, but to where? No recon team had found a suitable location for a base yet, and the Supreme Shogun's outpost had no resources. The worst part of it all was that Emperor Tatsu was still inside the base, and must be protected at all cost.

"Get the emperor aboard a Sudden Transport, tell everyone else to prepare to fight until the Emperor is safe."

"Understood, shall I have your Battleship standing by?"

"Yes, as soon as Tatsu is safe, we will redirect all power to the base's turrets, then we will abandon the naval base and approach the shore where we can regroup with the rest of our forces."

"Those who obey Yuri live happily, those who do not suffer, you choose to suffer, and so you shall" Yuri spoke through loudspeakers on a Boomer submarine letting Naomi's fleet know of their presence.

"All units prepare to fight, we must hold out until the Emperor is safe!"

 _New primary objective: Survive until Emperor Tatsu has reached land._

Naomi's eyes widened as she saw purple blips appear on the radar, Yuri's entire fleet of Boomers were approaching, while outside her base 50 Boomer submarines were already surfacing and preparing to fire.

"Naginata Cruisers lineup and fire L type torpedo tubes" ordered Naomi

On command the 25 remaining Naginatas lined up to face Yuri's fleet, each cruiser launched five powerful L type torpedos in a fan shape, normally they would fire all five tubes at point blank so that all five torpedos would hit, however there was many many Boomers attacking, and every single torpedo hit a target, reducing the current number of Boomer subs to 35.

"Shogun Battleships, reposition yourselves fire all six of your main guns!"

15 Shogun Battleships turned sideways, and unleashed powerful cannon barrages on Yuri's subs, damaging several of them. But Boomer submarines are not to be underestimated, they would normally only use torpedos on naval units but this was an exception, the Boomers and Naginatas brawled with torpedos and at the same time the Boomers launched long range missiles at the Shogun battleships. The Supreme Shogun's VXs and Rocket Angels were there too, they rained down rockets on the Boomers.

"Main guns!"

"Draw them out of hiding!"

"Another volley!"

"I hate subs."

as the majority of the Imperial Navy fought against Boomers on the surface, several Yari mini-subs approached from below.

"Yari mini-subs attack!"

The Yari mini-subs launched their mini torpedos from below dealing even more damage to the attacking Boomers, however they soon noticed more problems on sonar.

"Admiral, there are more enemy submarines approaching!"

Naomi's battlefield control console showed a hundred Boomers approaching, far too much for her to handle.

"Sea wings, transform and attack the surfaced subs, there doesn't appear to be any anti aircraft ships so keep attacking, and I want half the Yaris to try and hold off the reinforcements."

Naomi was correct, Yuri's naval force had no anti air capabilities, Sea wings transformed into Sky wings and dropped rounds on the surfaced Boomers, while 50 Yari mini-subs attacked the reinforcements. Unfortunately the small Yari mini-subs were outnumbered and outgunned, the Boomer crews were unfazed and continued to advance, easily steamrolling the weaker Yari Mini-subs.

A Yari mini-sub sailor spoke to the others Yari's over comms.

"We must uphold our oath to the Empire, we cannot let ourselves be ignored, we must do whatever is takes to slow down these reinforcements! We will make them drown with us!"

The remaining Yari mini-subs powered up their engines, and all of them charged towards the Boomers performing their final voyage.

"FOR THE EMPIRE!"

"WE ARE TAKING YOU WITH US!"

The Yaris slammed into the larger Boomers, the crews died on impact but the damage was done; Yuri's fleet had just lost 20 boomers while others were heavily damaged and required the rest of the fleet to slow down so that they would not be left behind.

" _Primary objective complete"_

" _New Primary objective: retreat and regroup with the Supreme Shogun's forces"_

"Attention all personnel this is Admiral Naomi Shirada, we are retreating to land, abandon all buildings and leave only the base defenses online. We will regroup with the rest of our forces and avenge those who have fallen here today."

With that Naomi left the MCV and boarded her Shogun Battleship, all the remaining Imperial Navy ships and troops followed suit, and abandoned the base, leaving only the automated turrets to hold off Yuri's submarines.

* * *

"We cannot seem to find the Imperial intruders, but now that we know they are here we should fortify and use the Genetic mutator as soon as possible"

"Yes we will build defenses around it, but no we should not use it on the group that we found, remember our orders are to find and eliminate Yuriko, and Yuriko would have attacked us, that group likely did not have Yuriko amongst them.

* * *

 **Unspecified location, over 300km east of Moscow**

"I think we lost them." the Sudden Transport driver Ken sighed in relief.

The two remaining Transports had disguised themselves as derelict farm vehicles and were resting in a field, one had taken two hits, one from a Lasher tank, and one from a Hammer tank. Luckily everyone was still alive at the moment, their worst injury so far was the Archer Maiden who got grazed when she stood up to shoot a Twinblade while standing on a moving transport. The 18 members of recon team eight crammed themselves into the Two remaining Sudden Transports.

"Don't celebrate just yet they have the whole world to themselves, and a lot of time on their hands, they will still be looking for us." Yuriko replied, "also do not leave the transport, we cannot risk being mutated by that machine." she then sighed "If this wasn't a recon team I would have attacked that tower immediately."

"Our naval base is under attack, and the Imperial Navy is retreating, our top priority now is to find a site with resources." Kyoichi said as he looked up from his map.

"You still use maps? You are pretty old school" Ken said as he noticed it

"It is a good thing I do, with the world under mind control we got no GPS services, nor internet, so we need to be using maps to find our way around."

Meanwhile in another Sudden Transport, Boris was busying observing the surroundings, they were not to far from Moscow, and he had an idea.

"Let me speak with commanding officer." Boris said, as he reached for a communicator.

"Sir, this area is not far from the Soviet Underground's command bunker, it is where the surviving Soviets still loyal to Soviet cause planned attacks on Allied occupational forces. Since the Allies were not able to find it I believe we can be safe there."

"Good idea, but how do you know of this secret place? I thought you used to be a low ranking Conscript."

"Commander Oleg was invited to the Soviet Underground, along with any other Soviet Military personnel, however Oleg and Moskvin declined, and prevented any of their troops from leaving by force. Although the Soviet Underground will not be happy that I told you of their location, they will probably not be able to care."

"How far is this place?"

"It is located south of Nizhny Novgorod, we aren't to far, and there could be resources there too."

"Well I don't have any other ideas, and you probably know this place better than I do. Alright men, move out!"

* * *

"What happened? Where am I?"

The Allied commander woke up in a cell, illuminated by a harsh red light.

"Greetings commander, are you enjoying Alcatraz island prison?"

The Allied commander turned around, startled by the voice of Yuri, he turned to see a Battlefield control console, with a transmission from Yuri.

"I hope you are conformable in your cell, but there is no time to rest, I want you to use your skills and eradicate the last few forces resisting my rule."

The Allied commander's response was nothing other than:"Go to hell."

"Its a shame you won't work willingly, everyone is always so obsessed with needless conflict, I am bringing world peace."

"By bending the world to your will so that nobody anywhere gets any sort of freedom."

"Freedom is the problem, people get too many ideas, ideas lead to fighting, fighting leads to death, I am saving the world."

"And yet you still want me to go ahead and fight for you, f***ing good luck with that."

"I anticipated that you would not want to make yourself useful, unlike your friends, they are making themselves very useful...as your motivation."

The Yuri changed the transmission to show Lissette, Fuller, and even Eva Mckenna, standing in front of a grinder.

Upon seeing this, the Allied commander pounded the wall.

"If they fail to motivate you, they can make themselves useful by hopping in that grinder, then we can use their remains to make a new Psychic Dominator"

"What do you need a new Psychic whatever for, you already got the world all to yourself."

"Weren't you listening, there is a resistance brewing in Soviet territory, the Empire of the Rising Sun used the powers of an individual known as Yuriko Omega to survive the Psychic Dominator burst. Now they move against me because the effect my Psychic Dominators are weaker when used overseas, and the Empire are proving to be more capable than I anticipated."

"So what, you want me to take command and take down the Empire?"

"You have done it once before, and with my forces you shall do it again, and your friends get to continue serving as motivation as long as you obey me."

"If you are so worried about me turning against you why didn't you just have me command your army while under mind control?"

"It doesn't quite work that way, those under my control do not think as they normally do, so in order for you to be most efficient I need you to think for yourself. Ill put you to a test, there is an enemy presence here in America, we believe it is just a small force sent by the Empire, however it has been sabotaging our operations in your country, I know that you have no loyalty to the Empire so dispose of them as quickly as possible, otherwise ill give your friends a new assignment into the grinder."

Not wanting to see his fellow commanders and Eva die, the Allied Commander began issuing orders through the Battlefield control console.

* * *

Brutes: Humans turned into big green hulking creatures by genetic mutations, their arms are strong enough to crush infantry and tanks alike.

Hammer Tank: Soviet MBT, considered the best of the three factions' MBTs, armed with a single cannon, a leech beam, and includes an extra space for mounting salvaged weapons.

* * *

Author's note: I had this chapter ready a few days ago, however I couldn't upload it due to an error so I made it longer during those few days, the Empire played the main role so far, but now the Allied commander has resurfaced, and its obvious he won't willingly help Yuri, its time that the other factions enter the fray.


	8. Resurgence

Under the threat of losing his fellow commanders and LT Eva, the Allied commander reluctantly began his first task; there is an armed group in America that is not controlled by Yuri, and they have been destroying Yuri's income generating structures, the Allied commander had been given control of a small portion of Yuri's forces in the area, right now he was looking at a group of Initiates through the Battlefield control.

The Allied commander selected an Initiate.

"I am but a student" came his reply

Since he had never seen Yuri's army before the Allied commander decided that it would be best if he memorized as much of Yuri's units as possible, after all he was still clinging on to hope, that someone could rescue Eva and the others, then he could provide intel of Yuri's army and hopefully lead some sort of retaliation.

"Alright then uhhh Initiates, what can you do? What kind of guns do you use?"

"Guns are too messy."

"Okay then what do you fight with?"

In response, the Initiate ignited a small fire in front of himself.

"So you fight with fire?"

"Yes, but we still have much to learn"

" _If they fight using fire then they can probably kill infantry pretty quickly, but that also means that they wouldn't stand much of a chance against tanks."_ the Allied commander thought to himself.

"Okay, I need to know what you guys are capable of you want me to lead you to victory or what not, so while we wait for this armed group to show up again maybe I can get some sort of demonstration?"

"With our infantry or vehicles?"

"Uhh both, you can't win a war with only one type of unit"

"Not us, Yuri"

"Okay, Yuri can't win a war with only one type of unit."

"Now you are learning"

The Initiates called over a tank platoon to start off with.

* * *

 **Imperial army outpost, Northern Russia**

"Sir, Admiral Shirada reports that our naval base has been destroyed, intel reports show a type of heavy attack submarine capable of acting as long range bombardment, and naval superiority, however it has no defense against aircraft."

The Supreme Shogun was shocked that their Navy was defeated so quickly.

"What about the emperor, and Admiral Naomi Shirada?"

"The emperor was evacuated first, his transport has just reached land and is regrouping with our forces, as for Shirada, her remaining forces are in full retreat, they will be regrouping with us shortly."

"Have the Tsunami tanks ready to support the Navy, and make sure we have enough aerial units to deal with any submarines that are following them."

"Yes sir!"

"Major! Give me an update on the status of the recon teams"

"Sir, recon teams one, two, five, eight, and nine have been discovered. Recon team three is taking advantage of this to go deeper into Soviet territory, recon teams one two and nine are under heavy fire, while teams five, and eight, have lost their pursuers. Recon team seven has discovered what appears to be the remains of an Allied base, they found no resources but managed to salvage a Pacifier FAV and are returning it to base for possible reverse engineering, recon team eight has confirmed the presence of a "Genetic mutator" which can mutate humans into "Brutes" large hulking beasts that seem to follow the directives of the mind controlling army, unfortunately the team was discovered, and are currently heading towards a Soviet base to seek shelter."

"Update the teams, tell them that we are now in combat and cannot provide them with support, that they are to return to base if things get worse, and that they will need to depend on other recon teams for support."

"Understood"

* * *

 **Unspecified area, south of Nizhny Novgorod**

"Are you sure this is the place?" asked Sergeant Major Kyoichi

The Transports of Recon team eight were stopped in front of a farmhouse.

"Yes im sure, the coordinates said to regroup here" replied Boris.

"Just so we're clear, the Soviet Underground said specifically to regroup here right?"

"Yes"

Kyoichi began wondering what to do now, if the Soviets were ordering their men to regroup here then it is possible that this place is just a rally point, if that was the case then there has to be some sort of clue as to where they went afterwards, and if this was the bunker, then there had to be some secret way in. Whether this farm was a bunker or not, searching it for traces of the Soviet Underground was the best course of action.

"All units disembark, search the area for any clues of the whereabouts of the Soviet Underground."

The eighteen members of recon team eight disembarked their transports and begun searching the area.

"Nothing here" Ken said, exiting a barn.

"Farm house is abandoned" said Mika

Meanwhile Kira and the other Rocket angel of recon team eight were flying high, on the lookout for any enemy forces.

"Brutes spotted at nine o clock, they don't seem to know we are here yet"

"Roger that, let us know if we need to hide"

Boris, Hojo, Ken, Mika, Kyoichi, and all the others were still looking around the farm.

"I got something!" exclaimed Hojo

Leading private Hojo was standing near a haystack, he had removed a few bits of hay, revealing the barrel of a Soviet Sentry gun. The other members ran over and quickly uncovered the rest of the Sentry gun.

"I have seen those many times, they are the Soviet Union's basic anti personnel base defense." Kyoichi said while observing the unmanned gun. "They are affordable and usually constructed in pairs, search the other haystacks."

It wasn't long before Boris uncovered another Sentry gun.

"I guess this means we are in the right place."

"Sergeant Major come in!" Kira's voice came in over the communicator.

"Reading you loud and clear."

"The Brutes have regrouped with a light tank squad, the tanks seem to be directing them over here"

"Roger get down here, we need to catch them by surprise if we are to remain here."

"Wilco"

Kira and the other Rocket Angel descended onto the field, the vegetation beneath them sank as the heavily armored Rocket Angels walked on them.

"Scrunch Scrunch Scrunch Ting"

"?! Grass doesn't make that sound?" Kira thought

Meanwhile Boris was quickly checking the Sentry gun to see if it was still operable, fortunately it was; there was a decent amount of armor piercing rounds left, and the hay covering had prevented the gun from getting damaged by rain.

"Someone use the other gun!" Boris shouted to the Imperial Warriors and Archer Maidens. Meanwhile Kyoichi and the other Tankbusters had burrowed on the path that the enemy tank squad was approaching from.

"Be patient, do not attack until they are focused on something else." Kyoichi ordered his fellow Tankbusters.

"Errrr you the uhh Conscript what was your name again?" Ken asked

"Boris"

"Right, Boris, just to be safe, how do you use this Sentry gun?"

"Just sit in the seat behind the gun, there are triggers on both handles, you can rotate the gun on its mount, and you can use your feet to rotate the whole gun."

Ken immediately sat in the other Sentry gun, and grabbed both handles, putting two fingers on each trigger. Hojo, Kira, Mika, Yuriko, and the others had piled hay back onto the Sentry guns and hid behind them.

Five Lasher tanks rolled onto the farmland accompanied by twenty Brutes, their leader looked around, confused. Nobody noticed as Boris and Ken slowly turned the Sentry guns towards the Brutes.

"Now! Open fire!"

Boris and Ken squeezed their triggers, Hojo and the Imperial Warriors opened fire with Kinetic Carbines, Mika and the Archer Maidens fired Barrage shots, and Kira took to the sky along with the other Rocket Angel.

The Lasher tanks and Brutes were caught by surprise, however the Lashers were light tanks, they quickly turned their Turrets and hull to fire at the Imperial infantry, unfortunately for them, being light tanks meant that enemies could quickly destroy them by targeting their rear armor, and that's just where Kyoichi and his fellow Tankbusters were hiding.

Kyoichi and the other Tankbusters popped out of hiding, using their Plasma Cutters to quickly cut through the Lashers. Seeing this, two Brutes turned around, finding new targets, one Tankbuster was utterly crushed by a Brute's fist, the others burrowed, but that didnt stop the Brutes from yanking another one out and pounding him back into the ground.

"Paralysis whips, quickly!" Kyoichi called out to Kira.

Kira and the other Rocket angel immediately froze the two Brutes, allowing Kyoichi and the Tankbusters to safely unburrow and kill the Brutes.

The other six Brutes were dealing with the Sentry guns, however even after mutation they could not survive long under fire from heavy machine guns, nor could they survive Yuriko's Psionic scream, three Brutes fell, dying of gunshot wounds while fourteen were evaporated by Yuriko's attack, but by then the rest were within arms reach of the Sentry guns.

"Woah" Ken yelled as a Brute smashed his Sentry gun, he barely managed to hop out in time, seeing this, an Imperial Warrior drew his Beam Katana and charged at a Brute,

"Idiot" Yuriko thought to herself as she watched the Brute kill that Warrior before he could stab anyone with his sword.

Seeing their friend's failure, Hojo and the other Warriors abandoned the idea of using their beam Katanas. Boris swerved his Sentry gun to kill the Brute that was targeting Ken, he had just managed to kill that one before his own Sentry gun was pounded by the last two Brutes, Yuriko then intervened, using her powers to juggle both Brutes, preventing them from moving or attacking. Boris hopped out of the damaged Sentry gun and lit a molotov, "these big brutes should be an easy target" he thought as he turned and threw his molotov cocktail. There were only two Brutes left, and one was on fire howling in pain, Mika fired a Barrage shot into the sky, splitting into several smaller arrows which killed the flaming Brute, the last one was brought down with several gunshots and arrows.

"Quick back into the transports, there has got to be more enemies coming" ordered Kyoichi

"Wait not yet!" Kira said as she walked back into the field

"What do you mean not yet? We can keep fighting here!" yelled Ken.

Kira ignored him and flew over to the pace where she had heard the sound of metal under her feet. The thrusters on Kira's Rocket Angel suit blew away some of the hay and cut grass, she landed and called out to the rest of recon team eight.

"Over here, there's an entrance leading underground"

A large metal hatch covered in dirt and grass had been buried under more grass and hay, by the looks of it, it was made to allow vehicles to enter, it looked heavy, and was probably opened electronically.

"Tankbusters, cut through that hatch!" ordered Kyoichi before using his own Plasma cutter on the hatch.

"There is no metal we cannot melt." and Tank buster said as he and the surviving Tankbusters proceeded to cut through the hatch.

Yuriko lent a hand, using her powers to pull the entire door off.

"Lets go get the Transports in there." Ken said to Mika as he raced for the team's Sudden Transport.

The surviving members of recon team eight now numbered fifteen, and one of those was a non combatant translator, they entered through the hatch, before Yuriko psionically threw it back on along with its covering of dirt and grass.

* * *

 **Alcatraz prison**

"The miner in Chicago was just destroyed." an Initiate reported through the Battlefield control

The Allied commander quickly selected a group of Initiates to intercept.

"Watch the alleyways, the radar doesn't show anything big enough to be a vehicles so they will likely be fleeing into buildings."

Sure enough, one building was garrisoned by an unknown force, gunfire quickly mowed down the Allied commander's Initiates.

"I can't fail this mission, if I do then Yuri will kill Eva." the Allied commander thought to himself, as he ordered Gatling tanks to replace the fallen Initiates.

"Deep sea vessel standing by." a Boomer submarine captain reported.

"Good, get ready fire your missiles and destroy both the garrisoned structure and its occupants." normally such an order would not be carried out in fear of getting civilians killed in the blast, but this was not an Allied army, this was Yuri's.

"Not your decision to make, we are firing now."

The Boomers launched their long range missiles towards the target.

The Allied commander had not prepared himself to see civilians die, out of options he connected his communicator to a gatling tank in order to warn the civilains.

"You guys need to move! There's a missile strike incoming!"

No effect, the mind controlled civilians did not budge

"This is the allied nation's best commander ordering you to MOVE!"

Still nothing

"Impact in 10"

"Grrrr" the commander grit his teeth as he watched all the innocent people about to be caught the blast radius.

Suddenly a familiar figure stepped out of the garrisoned building, a female soldier armed with two pistols stepped out of the garrisoned building.

 _Incoming transmission_

"Commander?! Is that you leading this army?"

"Huh? T-Tanya?! No its not like that, im being held on Alcatraz, there's a guy called Yuri, he is…."

The Allied commander was cut off by the Boomer captain; "Impact! NOW!"

Four missiles reduced half a city block to rubble, the commander saw Tanya engulfed in the blast.

"Noooooooo!"

The nearby Gatling tanks began wildly firing their guns at the location where Tanya was last standing.

"Excellent work commander." Yuri voice had a taunting effect to the Allied commander "Thank you for getting rid of that burden for me"

Yuri ended the transmission before the Allied commander could respond, leaving him to his sorrow.

* * *

Sentry gun: basic Soviet base defense, a twin barrel machine gun firing armor piercing rounds, operated by a single soldier, works well against infantry and light armour.


	9. Tanya's Plan

**Chicago Illinois USA**

"Phew! Close one!" Special agent Tanya said to herself as her Time Belt saved her life again, if it had been on recharge she would have definitely been obliterated by that volley of missiles, but that wasn't her biggest problem; her biggest problem was that the Allied Commander was leading this unknown army, the two of them had been close, ever since the War of Three Powers they had grown closer than ever, and they knew each other well, that meant that he would probably be searching for her, he knew about her Time Belt, and how she relied on it to bail her out of dangerous situations.

"BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"

She could hear the sound of Gatling Tanks firing in the distance, probably firing at the rubble to make sure she was dead, it wouldn't be long before they come looking. Tanya blew a whistle and out came a sound that no human could hear, that was the point however as four Attack Dogs came running to Tanya's location. These dogs were all that was left of the Allied army, aside from Tanya herself, after all the Psychic Dominator was designed to control humans only.

Tanya patted one of the Attack Dogs, before checking her ammo and planning her next move;

"If the Allied Commander is really working with this strange army, then I can't keep using my usual tactics, I don't want to believe that he has really turned his back on the free world, but I can't take the risk, only battle hardened commandos seem to be able to resist this mind control, that means that I can't get help from anyone else in the Allied army."

An idea suddenly popped into her head

"The Allied Commander can predict my moves, then I need to do something unpredictable, aww man, i'm going to hate myself for this." she thought to herself as she and the four Attack Dogs began making their way to the Cyro prison in Chicago.

* * *

 **Soviet Underground bunker**

"Hey look, they left a few vehicles here, how about we commander a few Bullfrogs to replace or Sudden Transports." joked Imperial Warrior Hojo after entering the Soviet Underground's bunker.

The fifteen members of recon team eight had taken shelter in a Soviet bunker after Kyoichi had announced that more of Yuri's forces had to be hunting them.

"Split up into teams of three, find a way to restore power to this place." ordered Kyoichi.

"Yes sir"

The last transmission they had received from the Shogunate was that they were on their own, Kyoichi knew what that meant; it means that they would have to stop scouting around and stay hidden until new orders are received, being a Tankbuster, Kyoichi was used to going underground and waiting for long periods of time, he looked at the two other Tankbusters who were supposed to search the bunker with him.

"Uhh sir, shouldn't we start searching?" one of them asked.

"No, we are going to monitor the enemy movements on the surface" Kyoichi replied

"But wouldn't that involve going back outside, and risk being discovered?"

"Did you forget, we are Imperial Tankbusters, we will dig our own way up, and then stay burrowed just enough so that the grass and dirt can hide us from enemy sight, then we will listen for enemy movements."

Kyoichi then activated his Plasma Cutter and began cutting through the dirt can rock.

"I need one of you here by the entrance listening to our reports, the other can go dig somewhere else."

"Generator here!" Ken called out to his squadmates

The Generator in question was an old gas powered model, something that the technologically advanced Empire of the Rising Sun had long stopped using. Luckily the translator of recon team eight was an Imperial Engineer, who came running towards Ken's location, followed by the rest of recon team eight.

"Hey where's the Sergeant Major?" asked Ken

Kira, Mika, Hojo, Boris and the other members of recon team eight all looked around, before Hojo decided to ask through the comms.

"Yo Pops, you there?"

Since Kyoichi was much older than the rest of recon team eight, Hojo had been calling him "Pops" and now almost everyone else in the recon team had begun calling him that.

It wasn't Kyoichi who responded, but one the Tankbuster who he had left behind.

"He is tunneling his way up to the surface, to monitor enemy activity, we will check in every ten minutes to make sure everything is alright"

"Roger"

The generator made a whirring sound as the translator got it running again, the lights in the bunker switched on.

"Okay so what now?" asked Hojo

"Well we are stuck here for a while so make yourself comfortable I guess." Kira responded

The recon team then split up to explore the rest of the bunker.

Hojo went over to the vehicle bay he saw earlier, there was two Bullfrogs, and a Sickle, both of them were covered in dust, and probably had not seen action in quite a while, still Hojo entered a Bullfrog and tried to start it.

Ken was more worried about important things like food, water, and restrooms, he and Mika went from room to room searching for a map of the place.

Boris did the same, however he still didn't feel comfortable around the Imperials so he decided to explore the place on his own.

Kira, was more concerned about military affairs, and was busy looking for clues as to what the Soviets used this bunker for, she looked around for any documents regarding troop movements, and checked the vehicle bay for any signs of recent vehicle deployments, of course finding clues would have been easier if the happy go lucky Hojo wasn't busy asking her to help him hotwire a Bullfrog.

"Leave me alone! if you want help with vehicles go ask Ken or Mika." Kira yelled at Hojo after the latter had pestered her for a few minutes.

"Ahh right, those two operate vehicles most of the time." Hojo said as he ran off in search of Ken and Mika.

Kira rolled her eyes, then realized that searching the vehicles for clues would not be a bad idea, she went over to the Sickle, and tried to find something….nothing, the vehicle was gutted.

Meanwhile Yuriko just minded her own business, nobody really talked to her unless it concerned battle so she didn't have much to do.

Hojo found Ken and Mika, asking Boris and the translator to translate a map that was taped on the wall.

"Ken, Mika, come and give me a hand with the vehicles."

"Seriously, we are probably going to be stuck here for a while in this small bunker, and instead of looking for supplies or anything you are trying to start a Bullfrog?" Ken replied.

"I don't see you doing anything important" Hojo shot back.

In response Ken pointed at the map on the wall "we need to know where to find food, water, restrooms, and maybe even beds if we are going to stay here for a long time."

"Oh that's not too hard, it's not such a big bunker anyways, I passed a restroom on my way here, as well as a place that looked like a kitchen."

"Okay well we still need to find a place to rest."

"Just rest in the Sudden Transport."

"I would, but unfortunately I need to DRIVE whenever we are outside."

"Oh yeah, I forgot, I could drive if you are tried."

"It's fine, we probably won't be moving out anytime soon anyways."

As if on cue, the Tankbuster, monitoring Kyoichi made a report.

"Pops says that he can hear tanks arriving on the surface, enemy soldiers are dismounting and are probably going to search the farm, we are ordered not to try and exit the bunker anytime soon."

"Roger wilco"

They were going to be stuck here for a while.

* * *

 **Hanna City state prison**

Tanya entered the prison by breaking down the front gate, normally the Peacekeepers stationed as guards would have sounded the alarm, but they were under Yuri's control, and attacked Tanya. Even though they were mind controlled they were still Allied personnel, so Tanya did her best to avoid shooting any guards, and took them down with hand to hand combat, as the Attack dogs were trained not to attack Allied personnel. Making her way to the Cryo prisons, mind controlled prisoners stuck their arms out of their cells and flailed at Tanya, almost as if they were zombies. Finally Tanya reached the maximum security Cryo prisons, and ordered the Attack dogs to stay.

Tanya used her explosives to breach the door separating the cryo prisons from the rest of the prison, inside were mostly frozen war criminals, as Shoguns Kenji and Shinzo, Premier Cherdenko and General Krukov were held somewhere else. Tanya found the cell she was looking for, if her theory that only to most battle hardened soldiers could resist mind control then this person was the only other person in America that she could work with, Tanya pressed a few buttons on the cell console and the prisoner began defrosting.

"Why hello there, special agent Tanya" the prisoner said as she awoke from cryostasis.

"Natasha Volkova, I had hoped to never see you again."

If anyone in the Soviet army could take on Tanya, it was Natasha, the Soviet Union's most powerful soldier, a commando who could snipe infantry and vehicles alike.

"I assume you are doing something behind the back of Allied command." Natasha guessed

"Wow, straight to business huh." replied Tanya

"Well unless you decided to break in to a maximum security prison just for fun, I don't see why you would come to see me without an escort of Allied soldiers."

Tanya grit her teeth, she had been forced to work with Natasha before, but that was because the Empire of the Rising Sun threatened both the Allies and the Soviets, and even back then, Natasha always found a way to get on her nerves.

"Just shut up and listen up."

"I have got nothing but time, agent Tanya."

"Whatever, look someone out there found a way to dominate everyone's minds, well everyone except me, now that someone is out looking for me, since nobody else in the Allied army has free will anymore, I have to go out on a limb and ask for your help."

"Well that sounds fun, but what's in it for me?"

"I don't know if you can resist this mind control yet, so don't jump to conclusions. Every ten minutes I get a huge headache."

"Aww poor little Tanya, I would offer you an aspirin bu-"

"Shut up and get ready, if you can still be just as annoying after this, you should be able to resist mind control." Tanya paused for a moment before saying "here it comes."

Tanya had felt the same headache dozens of times now, but Natasha was new to this, however she was determined not to lose to Tanya, so instead of holding her head, Natasha stared Tanya down, Tanya did the same. Both commandos gave each other the death stare, if not for a bead of sweat dripping down Natasha's head, Tanya probably would have concluded that she too was mind controlled, and shot her just cause she felt like it.

"Was that it?" Natasha asked

"Yes, get used to it, cause you will be feeling that every ten minutes from now on."

"I never agreed to help you."

"But if you don't, then the entire world will forever remain in the hands of some unknown dictator, including what is left of your Soviet Union."

"That's not enough, in exchange for my help, I want a presidential pardon, and be allowed back to the Soviet Union."

"How about I just shoot you after this is over instead of now."

"If shooting unarmed prisoners is your hobby go right ahead, shoot me."

"Look, I saw this weird army, forcing mind controlled people into these huge grinders earlier, these guys will eventually kill everyone for their own gain, are you just going to ignore that?"

"I doubt you have been to Russia to see if the same thing is happening over there?"

"What? no, of course not"

"Well if my motive to help you is that a bunch on capitalist pigs are being murdered, then you need something better, after all I don't like working with you."

"Ugh look, you don't need to like working with me, you just need to do it, I don't care if you like it or not, help me get to Alcatraz and shut down whoever is running this global mind control gig."

Before Natasha could respond, Tanya had already unlocked Natasha's cell, and opened the door.

"Now come on, and know that I am the only person you can trust, everyone else is a puppet now, you don't need to like me, you just need to work with me, and no you are not getting anything in return!" Tanya said as she turned towards the exit.

In response, Natasha punched Tanya in the face.

"You are right, I don't like you" Natasha said, before walking towards the exit.

"I hate that chick" Tanya muttered to herself.

"Now give me a moment to find my rifle."

* * *

"Ahah were you trying to start the Bullfrog without me?" Hojo said as he returned to the vehicle bay along with Ken, and Mika,, only to find Kira searching the Bullfrog that wasn't gutted.

"I don't care about the Bullfrog, I trying to find out what the Soviets were doing here."

"Sure, hey if you can't find anything, how about you help me with getting it to start?"

"Why do you want to get this Bullfrog working so badly?" asken Ken.

"Well we lost one Sudden Transport to an Apocalypse Tank, and we are currently fifteen people, each transport is designed to hold five people, six if you include the driver."

Ken saw right through him; "You just really want to drive something don't you?" after all, the driver of the destroyed Sudden Transport was killed by a Brute during the battle outside the bunker.

"Yeah I guess, I mean it's gotta be more fun than just sitting around all the time" replied Hojo.

"Alright i'll see what I can do" sighed Ken as he entered the Bullfrog.

* * *

Meanwhile Boris was in a kitchen area, he checked every cupboard, most of them were empty, but luckily he found two dozen canned foods, two bottles of Vodka, and a few walnuts. Like most other conscripts, Boris was forced into the army against his will, and now he was stuck being part of an enemy army, in a battle against basically the whole world, what else was there to do other than drink? At least he didn't drink straight from the bottle, because it wasn't long before the other members of recon team eight joined him, minus Kyoichi and another Tankbuster of course, since they had to keep track of enemy movements, and Yuriko, who was still off on her own.

Hojo was rubbing the back of his head "It still hurts even though I had my helmet on"

"You shouldn't have gotten yourself stuck inside the Bullfrog." replied Mika

"Hey I didn't know that the only way out was to be launched through the Man Cannon."

Hojo poured himself some vodka, Mika followed suit.

"You shouldn't drink in the middle of a war zone." said Kira, who her job as a Rocket Angel very seriously did not drink with the rest of the team, neither did Ken.

"Come on guys, Pops is too busy to care anyways." Hojo said as he offered the bottle to Ken.

"No thanks I don't drink."

"I didn't know you were as stubborn as Kira."

"No I just don't drink, ever."

"If you say so."

Hojo then turned his attention to Boris.

"You know, your army should really make it possible to exit a Bullfrog normally" he said, it would appear that he had to exit the Bullfrog transport my launching himself out of the Man Cannon after he had gotten stuck in the back, since they were underground, he probably flew right into the ceiling.

Boris was at first surprised, after all this was the first time he had a casual conversation with one of the Imperial troops, luckily he had learned enough Japanese to make a conversation, so he replied;

"You know you don't have to use the Man Cannon, that's just the quickest way out, you could always slowly climb out of the Man Cannon instead of launching yourself."

"Wait what?" Hojo looked suspiciously at Ken and Mika, who both seemed to be hiding a smile.

"But it's probably a good idea I guess." Boris did not receive much training in the art of war, so he did not realize that the Bullfrog actually could be improved upon.

Finally Yuriko entered, the members of recon team eight all took note of her, then went back to eating their rations.

"I wonder how Yuriko feels about all this." Mika wondered

"Well she has awesome powers, and gets to basically save the Empire, along with the rest of the world, if I were her I'd be pretty excited about the whole thing." Hojo replied.

"Wait so you are saying Yuriko is like this sort of hero character?" Ken replied to Hojo's comment.

"Yeah kinda, I mean we need to stay close to her in order not to become a bunch of mindless slaves."

"Wait, that means we are a bunch of side characters" Boris chimed in, obviously feeling talkative now that the Imperial soldiers weren't acting all tough and serious.

Mika, however looked serious about what she said "If you think about it, she has been held in a lab most of her life, she probably never attended any sort of school, unless it was for how to use psionic powers."

"You seem really interested, ill bring her over" Hojo said as he stood up

"Yuriko-sama come have a drink with us!"

Yuriko looked confused at this sudden turn of events, usually nobody dared say a word to her, unless it regarded combat.

"No thanks, I need to stay sober in case we need to fight our way out."

"Come on, doesn't having superpowers prevent you from getting drunk or something?"

"Umm, I don't know?"

"Well at least sit down and have a chat with us, you never seem to say anything."

"I have nothing to say."

Hojo sat back down,"Oh well I tried."

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

"Comrade leader, we have discovered something interesting."

"Continue."

"During the uprising, a technology firm known as Futuretech conducted a series of illegal operations, stealing weapon schematics from all three factions, not only that but they even created a method of cloning commandos by using their DNA."

"Interesting, out of all the three factions, the Allied Nations were seemingly the most well organized, to think that a single company could cause so much corruption, luckily we can make use of their discoveries, clone a few of the current commandos, but then bring their cloning device to Alcatraz, I believe I have found a way to create the perfect commander."

* * *

 **Somewhere in Illinois**

Tanya and Natasha were driving a Multigunner IFV down a highway.

"So then I hear the Allied commander's voice on a megaphone, he tells me something about Alcatraz and someone named Yuri, but then I had to use my Time Belt, cause a volley of missiles were about to hit me."Tanya explained

"So you had a fight with your boyfriend, whatever, I just want to know what you plan on doing from here on out." Natasha replied

"Look, yes I asked him out, but I didn't know that someone else did too, and at the same time as I did. Anyways right now we need to get to Alcatraz, luckily there are several air bases in Illinois the one we are going to has several Harbinger Gunships in storage, we are going to fly one over Alcatraz, and then find a way in."

"Hmm yes good plan, aside from the fact that none of us are pilots, and I doubt your dogs could fly the plane for us."

"We will just have to wing it, after all it can't be that hard, we will probably be fighting on the ground anyways."

"Whatever you say Tanya, im just curious as to what we will do once we get to Alcatraz."

"Well we need to find what is causing this global mind control, and try and find the Allied Commander."

"Ohhh, can I kill him?"

"No! Of course not."

"I'm just joking, anyways how will we recognize this new enemy anyways?"

"Well their infantry have masks that make them look like they are wearing oven mitts, and their vehicles have purple emblems that look like-"

"Like that?"

Natasha pointed at four Lasher tanks blocking the road.

"Yep, just like that."

* * *

Time Belt: Tanya's special equipment that allows her blink backwards in time, in order to escape death.

Sickle: Soviet anti personnel walker armed with machine guns, can leap over obstacles and crush infantry.

Man Cannon: Mounted on Soviet Bullfrogs, the Man Cannon launches infantry out of the transport at long range.

Futuretech: a Amsterdam based technology firm responsible for the development of many Allied vehicles, and equipment.


	10. New orders, new problems, and new plans

**Interstate 290 Illinois**

Tanya, Natasha and four Attack dogs bailed out of their IFV just as the Lasher Tanks opened fire.

The light armored IFV couldn't not sustain many hits and was quickly destroyed by the four Lashers, however this was their undoing; the Lasher tank crews had sought to destroy whatever cover their enemy had and then crush them beneath their treads, so they had targeted the IFV instead of Tanya and Natasha, this gave Natasha just enough time to place a well aimed shot through the closest Lasher Tank's crew.

Tanya on the other hand did not lack any anti vehicle capabilities either, she had many, many explosive charges. When the Lasher Tanks proceeded with their plan of running her over, Tanya surprised them by running straight towards them, quickly planting charges on each remaining tank, destroying all of them.

"Well that was easy enough" Natasha said, after loading another AP round into her rifle, she then walked over to the undamaged Lasher Tank and began removing the dead crew's corpses. "How nice of them to provide us with transportation."

Tanya looked back at their destroyed IFV and decided that the Lasher Tank would be their best mode of transportation, after all this mind controlling army wouldn't suspect them to be driving one of their own vehicles.

"Can you drive this thing?" asked Tanya as she entered the Lasher Tank after Natasha.

"Nope"

Natasha was observing the controls of the Yuri army Lasher Tank.

"Luckily this tank seems to be of Soviet origin, so I can assume it is not too different from a Hammer Tank."

This made Tanya wonder, "Come to think of it, all those guys I fought earlier were speaking Russian, could the Soviets be behind this?"

"If they are, then they would have rescued me and the Premier" replied Natasha

"There could just be a new premier, one that doesn't want the older generation to mess with him."

"If that is true then I am willing to head back to Leningrad and kill him myself."

"I won't stop you then, but first we gotta get to Alcatraz."

"Yes ma'am" Natasha said sarcastically

* * *

"Comrade leader, construction of the Cloning Vat is now complete" the man who spoke was known to Yuri as Anton, like Yuri, Anton did not use his last name, and masked his face with the same mask all Initiates wear, what distinguished him from the rest was that his mask and uniform bore Yuri's symbol, something that Yuri grant him when he became the first Initiate to reach heroic veterenacy.

In addition to his top initiate Anton, there was also a blonde woman holding two pistols in the transmission.

"You see comrade leader, we can even make clones of commandos thanks to the DNA we found at Futuretech."

This did not impress Yuri

"Do not make any more of these 'commandos' they are inferior to myself"

This shocked Anton, who believed that making a huge army of Tanyas, Natashas, and Yuriko's, could let them easily beat the remains of the Empire, however Yuri had a reason for this.

"I will grant you a sample of my DNA, use it to create perfect clones of me" Yuri said to Anton "They must have the same will, same thoughts, and same ideals as I do, I will also be sending the Allied commander's DNA soon."

"Understood, what should I do with the clones we have already created?"

"Let them serve us, but remove anything pointless"

* * *

 **Imperial base, Moscow**

An officer addressed both Admiral Naomi Shirada, and the Supreme Shogun.

"Our recon teams are having a very rough time, we lost the majority of recon teams two and nine, recon team one has lost all their transports, however recon team three managed to find an old Soviet base and has transferred over some plans for a vehicle known as a War Miner* an Ore Collector that can harvest Ore directly from the ground without the aid of refineries, recon team seven has also returned to base with a Pacifier FAV, while recon team eight has provided us with locations of Soviet Underground bunkers and other hiding spots."

"Alright, start producing War Miners, our engineers tell us that we should be able to use Gems as a more efficient alternative to Ore."

An alert from the Battlefield control terminal drew the Supreme Shogun's attention back to the war outside. "A unit is under attack!"

"Sir we have been discovered again!" The pilot of a severely damaged Jet Tengu cried out.

A huge wave of Yuri tanks and mind controlled Soviet tanks were approaching, no way the Imperial army could survive an attack like that.

"All forces prepare to retreat! Damn it has hardly been a week and we have already lost our base twice."

The Supreme Shogun then turned his attention back to the officer.

"Major, tell all the recon teams to regroup at the main Soviet Underground base/bunker, hopefully we can stay hidden there."

The Imperial army quickly began packing up, leaving only walls and defenses behind, as they began another retreat.

"All recon teams, you are to head to the Soviet Underground base near Leningrad, the coordinates will be sent to you shortly, do not lead the enemy to us."

 **Soviet Underground bunker**

"Roger wilco" replied Kira

Since Kyoichi was busy monitoring the enemies topside Kira, as the highest ranked officer available, had taken command of recon team eight.

"Everyone pack up, we are moving out!"

The members of recon team eight quickly began loading their ammo, rations, and weapons back into their two Sudden Transports.

"Hey what about the Bullfrog? It works so shouldn't we use it?" asked Hojo

Ken agreed "I was thinking the same thing, it would make room for extra supplies."

"No way, we not to lure the enemy to the rest of our army, so we need to only use disguised vehicles." replied Kira "We are heading to the Soviet Underground's main base near Leningrad, the one we found marked on some documents, i'll go get Kyoichi."

"Make sure he checks for enemies first, cause i'm not driving into a horde of Brutes."

* * *

 **Allied airbase, Illinois**

Tanya and Natasha's Lasher Tank barreled through the gates, just like before the alarm sounded, yet nobody responded, as if the entire base was now a ghost town.

Tanya directed Natasha to the largest aircraft hangar, due to the size of Harbinger Gunships, this is the place where they would most likely find one.

Tanya used her identification to get inside the hangar, with Natasha and the Attack Dogs following, inside were several Century Bombers, and Harbinger Gunships, any one would do, but Tanya prefered the Harbinger, as it could fight for longer due to carrying much more ammo than the Centuries, which were designed to carpet bomb the enemy and fly back.

The planes all had numbers painted on them, for good luck Tanya decided to use the Harbinger with the number 777 painted on it.

Unfortunately since all these plane were in storage, none of them were fueled, which meant that Tanya and Natasha had to bring in an oil tanker to fuel the plane, this caught the attention of a few of Yuri's initiates, one of them had the perfect idea of what to do upon seeing Tanya.

"Okay what now?" asked Natasha, after she had attached a hose from the Tanker to the Harbinger.

"Just turn the valve and the jet will begin fueling, duh."

"Hey! I have never been an engineer before, I do not know how this works."

Suddenly both Commandos stopped, the Attack dogs were growling and barking, that meant something was coming. Tanya pressed her ear against the hangar wall, aircraft hangars did not have very thick walls, and no matter how quiet one was, walking with boots always made some noise.

Tanya decided to set a charge and blow open the door as soon as whoever it was reached it, however the person outside had the same idea.

Boom! The door was blasted to pieces, making both Tanya and Natasha flinch.

Why did the person outside have the same idea as Tanya? Well thats because the person outside was also Tanya, a mindless and obedient clone Tanya.

The clone Tanya made sure no Attack Dog could use its Sonic Bark by quickly dispatching all of them with her pistols, the real Tanya had no time to grab her own pistols and lunged at the clone of herself.

"This is really weird." Tanya said to herself as she wrestled with herself

The clone may be obedient, but she was as clever as the real thing, as soon as both Tanyas began hand to hand combat she noticed that Natasha did not see who was the real one.

"Help me out will ya!" the clone said to Natasha

"Hey that's my line!" the real Tanya cried out

"Nah, I think i'll enjoy watching you kill yourself" Natasha replied to both of them

Now both Tanyas lost their guns so they drew their combat knives, they were evenly matched since they had the same skills and tactics however Tanya had two things clone Tanya didnt, pain and exhaustion. The real Tanya began to tire out, and the hits she had taken hurt, on the other hand clone Tanya did not tire at all, and the wounds Tanya had inflicted on her did not seem to bother her at all.

"Sometimes I wish I wasn't so talented" Tanya said as the cloned Tanya gained the upper hand, forcing her back against a wall, Tanya used the wall to keep herself up and kick her opponent with both legs, however her opponent knew this and knew exactly how to avoid it. Since she had kicked with both legs there was nothing keeping Tanya up, now she was in an even worse position than before, the cloned Tanya lunged on top of her.

"Alright I have had enough." Natasha's voice was heard just before the shot.

Tanya saw the head of her clone disappear in an instant, followed by Natasha who offered her a hand. However Tanya stood up on her own, curiously she asked Natasha "How did you know I was the real one?"

"I didn't, I just assumed you would be weaker than any other commando, and I was right."

Tanya wanted to retort, but realized that Natasha would probably shoot her if she did anything that would make her seem like the cloned Tanya, so instead she walked over and retrieved the cloned Tanya's equipment, she thought of offering the extra Time Belt to Natasha but then decided that it would be better to keep Allied tech out of Soviet hands.

* * *

"Interesting, so there is more than one commando now" Anton watched Tanya and Natasha through a pair of binoculars.

"We should attack now, before they escape" one Initiate suggested

"No, we cannot win with force alone, we will focus on moving the experimental Cloning Vat."

"Are we just going to let them leave?"

"Maybe, that will depend on how they act when faced with their own troops."

Anton then telepathically gave orders to a team of Allied soldiers.

"Tanya served under the Allied commander, so I think she will be hesitant to kill his men."

* * *

 **Soviet Underground bunker**

"I don't hear footsteps anymore, and the sound of engines is getting further and further away" Sergeant Major Kyoichi told his subordinates of recon team eight, "it should be safe to move out in a moment"

"Alright then get back down here pops." came Ken's reply

Recon team eight was now ready to move out, Kyoichi and the other Tank buster returned back to the bunker through the hole they had dug, and boarded the Sudden Transports. Now that the Bunker was powered up again the entrance could open by itself, Ken and Mika drove the two transports outside…..

….Where they were greeted by a strange looking tank.

"What the hell?" Mika exclaimed

"didn't you say it was all clear!" Ken asked Kyoichi

But Kyoichi was busy aiming his Plasma cutter at Ken

"Everyone out!" he ordered

Kyoichi wasn't the only one, the other Tankbuster who had been close to the surface was also under Yuri's control.

The odd tank approached, taking control of another soldier, that one immediately pointed his weapon at Yuriko. Knowing Yuriko's importance to the team's survival Ken compiled and opened the Sudden Transport's door, he seemed to have forgotten about the Genetic Mutator they saw earlier, luckily Yuriko didn't, she used her own mind controlling ability; Psionic Domination, to take control of all three mind controlled Imperials.

Realizing that it no longer had control over the the imperials, the odd tank panicked and took control of Mika's transport and everyone inside, since she couldn't use Psionic Domination quickly in succession, Yuriko resolved to destroy that tank, however it was not alone, rushing to its rescue was three Gatling tanks.

"Yuriko, destroy that tank quickly!" Kira ordered, she was the only rocket angel ready to fight as the moment, so she used her paralysis whip to stun the strange tank, which had begun to break down by itself for some odd reason.

Yuriko used another ability; Psionic Lift, to pick up the strange tank, and slam it into the five approaching Gatling tanks.

This returned the mind controlled soldiers back to their senses, as well as destroying the odd tank, a large brain was exposed in the wreckage.

"Eww"

"Mika! Ken! Full throttle!" ordered Kyoichi

The two drivers wasted no time and sped away quickly, disguising themselves as soon as they were out of sight.

* * *

"Comrade leader, we tested the Mastermind* on a small group of Imperial soldiers, it appears that the tank cannot take control of more than three units at a time, otherwise it will begin to break down."

"So it failed its mission then."

"Not exactly, the powers that were used to counter it was the exact powers of the real Yuriko Omega, I have alerted all other troops hiding in the city, we will assassinate her the moment she steps out of her transport."

In other words, the initiate was claiming that the destruction of the first Mastermind tank a prototype constructed from Futuretech technology, was not due to failure.

"While we wait for news from our sniper teams, see to it that we obtain a sample of the Allied Commander's DNA."

* * *

"Just relax, you will fall asleep eventually."

"How can I relax when I barely have room to breathe?"

"I know it's cramped in here but you still gotta try and get some rest." Ken, Imperial warrior and driver of a Sudden Transport was arguing with Hojo, the latter could not get any rest due to having eight people inside a transport built for five people plus a driver.

"Look if you don't rest now then don't complain later, and don't expect be to let you drive if you can barely stay awake."

"Fine whatever."

"Quit squabbling you two!" Kyoichi snapped shutting up both Imperial Warriors.

In order to keep his men rested and ready for combat Kyoichi had half his team try and sleep while the other half stayed on alert, after all even soldiers take time to wake up, if everyone but the driver fell asleep then they would be easily caught off guard.

"Sorry." someone said, one of the Archer Maiden had smacked another Archer, in a cramped area this was not uncommon.

"Can't we find a place to set up camp?" asked Hojo

"No way, did you forget that somewhere out there is a long range weapon that transforms you into a Brute?" Yuriko, who was also trying to rest, replied.

"If they don't find us then we should have nothing to worry about."

"If we stop then they could easily find us, don't forget that we would be the only people in the world camping out."

Hojo stopped talking again, but knowing him it wouldn't be long before he started again.

Boris on the other hand was supposed to remain awake, along with Ken, and Mika, however both were busy driving and did not provide any good company. Since there was nothing to but wait Boris took out one of the Walnuts he had found in the bunker.

"Walnuts in the shell go bad in six months to one year, judging by the fact that this one had not gone bad, meant that the Soviet Underground had been there recently, if only they had not fallen to mind control as well." Boris thought to himself as he raised his Carbine, getting ready to crack open the shell using the stock of his weapon.

"SMASH"

If anyone in the transport was close to falling asleep that sound woke them right up.

"What was that?" a panicked Hojo said

"Nothing dangerous, don't worry." Ken replied

Luckily no one saw Boris crack open the Walnut, otherwise he would probably be in big trouble.

Boris noticed that Yuriko shot him a look that said "I know what you did, don't do it again",

That made Boris think "Can she read minds, she seems to be able to control them, so that probably wouldn't be impossible. Wait but if she can control minds then could she also prevent other people from controlling one's mind?" Boris did not know why someone like Yuriko was even accompanying them in the first place, after all Yuriko did not wear anything that even remotely resembles a military uniform. All Boris knew was that apparently she was important, and since Yuriko's psionic attacks could not been easily seen Boris had no idea of Yuriko's importance, nor why nobody ever tried to talk to her, kinda like how at first nobody spoke to him because he was Soviet.

Yuriko was also wondering about something, that was how her Psionic Domination had worked in removing Kyoichi and the others from being mind controlled by the brain tank thing. "Does that mean that I can free other people?" Yuriko decided that she should try testing her Psionic Domination ability on an already mind controlled person as soon as she got the chance.

"..."

Yuriko felt like someone was watching them.

"..."

Now they are gone, they must have been on foot since they were left behind.

"..."

Yuriko felt it again, every once in a while she would sense someone watching them from a building. She decided to investigate "Ken, Mika can you stop for a moment?"

The two transports stopped, Yuriko could still feel someone's presence, there was definitely someone watching.

"Nobody else leave, ill be back quickly."

Yuriko put up a Psionic Shield, this was invisible to the human eye, and could send attacks back at enemies, meaning Yuriko would be safe for a few seconds, she left the Transport and looked around, a moment passed, and suddenly the presence she felt was gone.

"Ran off huh" Yuriko muttered as she returned to the Sudden Transport, she had not seen the shot that someone had taken, she also did not see that attacker evaporate into a cloud of toxic fumes.

 **Allied air base, Illinois**

"We are all set for take-off" Natasha notified her former archenemy who had just returned.

Tanya had left the airbase to bury the dead Attack dogs, they had accompanied her ever since Yuri took control of almost the entire world, so losing them was a hard felt loss.

However Natasha didn't care

"Are we going or not? Do you allies really mourn so much for every animal that dies during a war?"

Tanya ignored her and was about to board Harbinger 777 when a shotgun was fired at her, she turned to see several Peacekeepers and Javelin Soldiers approaching.

"Sweet dreams!" BANG

Natasha picked off the Peacekeeper who fired at Tanya.

Before she could fire again, Tanya pushed down the barrel of Natasha's sniper rifle

"What are you doing?!" she yelled

"Im killing enemies, what does it look like?"

"They are not enemies!"

"They are too me."

"Just get on board, and don't shoot again."

"Why are you protecting them?"

"I know these guys!"

Natasha would have argued, but if they two of them fought now neither of them would have made it out alive, and she wouldn't be able to shoot properly with Tanya pulling on the barrel of her gun, so she got on board, it was the most logical decision after all. Tanya also got on board quickly, both commandos went straight to the cockpit and took off as quickly as possible, unfortunately a few mind controlled Allied soldiers had managed to get on board before they closed the door.

"You keep flying, i'll deal with the stowaways" Tanya said

"Aww, you leaving me out of the fun?"

"I am NOT killing these guys."

She was right, after all how could one kill somebody who was not only a friend, but had done nothing wrong, Tanya resolved to simply knock them out, she waited in a corner holding her pistol, which was not loaded.

The first soldier to face Tanya was a peacekeeper, he went out cold as soon as Tanya hit him in the back of the head with her pistol, another peacekeeper saw this, but before he could fire his shotgun Tanya grabbed ahold of it and shoved the butt of the gun into his chest, she then knocked him out with her pistol as well. The next Allied soldier on board would prove to be a problem, it was a Javelin Soldier, Javelin Soldiers carried anti armor missile launchers, so if one went off inside a flying aircraft who knows what damage it would cause, Tanya made sure to hide, and got the jump on him when he and one more Peacekeeper went to check on the two she had already knocked out, Tanya pulled the Javelin's missile launcher backwards so that he would not accidently pull the trigger, a pistol butt across his face was enough to knock him out, however this meant that her last opponent now had a clear shot.

Tanya had already been in this situation many times before, if her opponent welded an automatic weapon then she would be in trouble, however Peacekeepers only carried pump shotguns and riot shields. It is not possible to dodge a bullet, as bullets travel way too fast, but with enough experience you know exactly when someone is about to fire, and you can quickly jump away from his or her crosshairs while they pull the trigger to avoid being hit.

Tanya leapt sideways the moment the Peacekeeper decided to pull his trigger, what may look like dodging a bullet was actually just getting out of the way at the last possible millisecond, while the Peacekeeper pumped his gun Tanya lunged at him as well, however this Peacekeeper was much more experienced than the rest, this Peacekeeper was Sergeant Darryl Briggs, the man who led several infantry squads into battle under command of the famous Allied Commander, he had fought alongside Tanya several times before, and the two were good friends, hence the reason why Tanya couldn't bring herself to kill him.

Darryl had and advantage and a disadvantage: he was armored, meaning that while he was protected, he could not make swift movements like Tanya could, at times like this he would have strategically retreated and used his shotgun at range, but he was no longer himself so instead he grabbed his shield and bashed Tanya with it.

Tanya fell back a few steps as Darryl switched to his shotgun again, he fired, and Tanya used the same trick she used earlier to avoid it, Tanya spun around and kicked, only for Darryl to block with his shield, Tanya continued to fight without weapons, and Darryl used his shield to block her blows, he bashed again, this time he held his shield with one hand and his gun with the other, he fired, Tanya was still recovering from Darryl's shield bash that she couldn't get out of the way fast enough, and several shotgun pellets struck her, luckily it was no more then three.

Meanwhile silently approaching from behind Darryl was the cold blooded killer Natasha, Tanya couldn't decide what to do, she could warn Darryl, but that might make Natasha shoot him, and if she didn't warn him she would probably snap his neck.

To Tanya's surprise Natasha did neither of those things, she spun and hit Darryl with a powerful kick, and wasted no time in pivoting around to launch a follow up kick, which connected with Darryl's head knocking him out.

"I don't know how you survived without me." Natasha said to Tanya who was still surprised at Natasha's decision to spare Darryl.

"By the Tanya, are you sure you want to go Alcatraz, if such as place is so important it will likely have many defenses, we would be shot down very quickly."

"We won't know until we get there."

Natasha's assumptions would prove true however, as the Alcatraz base had already fended of an entire flight of well built Allied aircraft, dozens and dozens of Gatling Cannons covered the island, making it look like a fortress.

* * *

"Good evening commander, I have good news and bad news for you."

Yuri's annoying voice taunted the imprisoned Allied commander

"Good news is that you are relieved of duty"

The Allied commander shuddered upon hearing this since Yuri had threatened to toss Eva and the others into a grinder if he did not obey, if he was relieved of duty then that meant that Yuri did not need him anymore, and therefore he had no reason to keep Eva, Lissette, and Fuller alive.

"Bad news is that more insurgents are on their way to Alcatraz"

This gave the Allied commander hope, even if it was just a small speck of it, if someone was out there fighting for the free world, they would rescue him soon.

"Don't worry, I have already destroyed entire Allied air force squadrons, this single gunship will be easy, especially with the help of your replacement, he is just as capable as you are, but much more obedient."

The newly made Allied Commander clone appeared outside the real Allied commander's cell.

"What the hell!" was all the Allied Commander could make of this.

"He is here to wish you goodbye, in a few moments you will be under my will again."

The cloned Allied Commander saluted the Allied Commander, before walking off.

He had lost all chance of getting out now, all he could do was warn the people still out there approaching Alcatraz, the Allied Commander quickly sent a transmission to the incoming Harbinger Gunship.

"Harbinger Pilot, report!"

Receiving the transmission was none other than Tanya.

"Hang tight commander, we are coming to get you."

The Allied Commander was surprised to see Tanya alive and well, however he had worked with Tanya before, so he could guess how she survived.

"That Time Belt really comes in handy doesn't it, I would love to be rescued, but you can't come here."

"What? why not?"

"Just listen I don't have much time, this guy Yuri, he has built several Psychic Dominators around the world, one is here surrounded by turrets, no way you can make it here without being shot down."

"Guess he doesn't know what we are capable of" Natasha spoke with an accent as she put herself in the transmission as well.

"Wait is that Natasha? I thought I put you on ice."

"And I thank you for that, I have never felt more well rested before, a shame that agent Tanya had to wake me up in order to try and save you."

"Okay I understand, given the situation I need to trust you both, there are four Psychic Dominators that I know of, one here, one in egypt, one in antarctica, and one under construction in Russia. Yuri is building one in Russia because that is where a large group of Imperial troops are hiding, apparently they managed to resist being mind controlled."

The sound of Yuri's Psychic Dominator powering up can be heard echoing through the Allied commander's cell.

"I won't be in control of myself anymore once that tower activates, Tanya go to Russia, gather everyone you can and destroy those towers. Natasha, you too, help her out and after this is over, i'll see to getting you a presidential pardon."

"Wait seriously." Tanya said, just then all three of them could feel the Psychic Dominator attacking their minds. To Tanya and Natasha they would resist, and the Psychic Dominator would only cause a painful headache, but for the Allied Commander this was the end for him, there would be no reason for Yuri to let him go free again, the last thing he could think about was how he didn't have time to warn Tanya about his clone.

Tanya saw that the Allied commander was no longer responding to her transmission and knew that unless she destroyed those towers, he and everyone else on earth would be lost.

"Alcatraz, Antarctica, Egypt, and Russia, I say we head to Russia first, get some backup, what do you say?"

Natasha nodded

Harbinger Gunship 777 turned away from Alcatraz just as it came into view, several Gatling Cannons turned to fire at it but it had quickly moved out of range, changing its destination.

* * *

Mastermind: Yuri's advanced tank, a large brain capable of controlling groups of people at a time, however when controlling more than three units, it goings into overdrive, destroying itself.

* * *

Characters from chapters 6-10

Empire of the Rising Sun:

Supreme Shogun: the player character and the empire's star commander, led several victories during the war of three powers and the uprising, he is one of the last free commanders in the world. He is determined to pull the empire out of this dark hour, however Yuri's army outnumbers his own, and he is forced to find a hiding place for the surviving imperials.

(Also known as Imperial Commander)

Naomi Shirada: The retired Admiral of the empire, she was pulled out of retirement to once again lead the empire's great navy into battle, however Yuri's Boomers outnumbered outranged, and outgunned her forces. Naomi and the Imperial Navy retreated inland, regrouping with the Imperial commander.

Emperor Tatsu: son of the great emperor Yoshiro, Tatsu's well being is a priority to the Imperial troops, he is currently with rest of the Imperial survivors as they retreat to a Soviet Underground base.

Recon team eight:

Sergeant Major Kyoichi: The commanding officer of recon team eight, 48 year old Kyoichi has been a soldier for many years, he is both a Tankbuster and a Sea-wing pilot. He puts the well being of his men before him and tries to make sure nobody dies, despite such a thing being nearly impossible in war.

Kira Noshimuri: A highly experienced Rocket Angel, Kira serves as the second in command of recon team eight, she takes her duty as a soldier very seriously, and does not joke around.

Hojo: a young Imperial Warrior, unlike the battle hardened Kira and Kyoichi, Hojo is easy going, he is the most talkative of the team, and tries to enjoy his life despite being a soldier at war.

Ken: One of countless Imperial Warriors, Ken also operates one of the team's Sudden Transports, he often bickers with Hojo, mostly cause he said or did something stupid.

Mika: An Archer Maiden and driver of one of the team's Sudden transports, she can understand machinery pretty well, which is why Hojo looked for her and Ken for help with hotwiring a Bullfrog.

Yuriko Matsui: A young girl with psionic powers, she saved a large portion of the Empire of the Rising Sun when Yuri's Psychic Dominators took control of the world, my her own will, she joined recon team eight, as she believed it to be the most competent of the ten recon teams. Due to being kept in a laboratory for most of her life, Yuriko is not very social and only talks when it concerns battle.

Soviet Union:

Boris Ivanov: A young Soviet conscript who defected to the empire due to fear of Giga Fortresses. Like all conscripts Boris was forced into the military and lacks proper training, and feels uneasy around the well trained Imperial troops, however Boris has begun getting used to the members of recon team eight, and will now speak to them more often.

Natasha Volkova: The Soviet Union's commando, a deadly sniper capable of eliminating entire vehicle crews with a single shot, she was captured after the war of three powers, and put in cryo prison, until Tanya released her in order to get her help. Like all commandos Natasha is immune to mind control.

Allied Nations:

Allied Commander: the famous commander known for his actions during the war of three powers, He was mind controlled by Yuri when the Psychic Dominators activated. Yuri temporarily gave him free will when survivors in America and Russia proved to be more than he could handle, the Allied Commander co-operated in exchange for Yuri sparing his friends from a one way trip to the grinder. After Yuri creates a clone of him, the Allied commander is once again mind controlled by Yuri, but not before revealing everything he knew to Tanya and Natasha.

Tanya Adams: A highly skilled Allied commando, capable of mowing down infantry with her dual pistols and obliterating vehicles and structures with explosives. She was able to resist Yuri's control and began a one woman campaign against him. Unfortunately Yuri brought the Allied Commander against her, leading her to seek out her rival Natasha Volkova for help in reaching Alcatraz.

Darryl Briggs: A sergeant under the Allied commander, he was first seen leading an infantry squad searching Warren Fuller's base when he was mind controlled by Yuri. Under Anton's orders, he and several other Allied soldiers attacked Tanya aboard Harbinger triple seven (777), his fellow soldiers were quickly incapacitated by Tanya, but Darryl held his own against her, until Natasha knocked him out from behind.

Yuri's faction

Yuri: the man behind the Psychic Dominator disaster, Yuri is a master of the human brain, and knows how to manipulate it to serve his will.

Anton: The first Initiate to reach Heroic veterenacy, he leads important Yuri operations.


	11. Enter the Soviet Underground

Ever since the Soviet Commander exposed the EU's president Rupert Thornley's crimes against humanity, everything had been going well for the Soviet Underground; the Allies pulled many of their occupational forces out of Soviet territory, allowing the Soviet underground to abandon their hiding spots and rebuild the U.S.S.R. Since General Krukov was currently in Allied custody, the Soviet Underground's leader Dasha Fedorovich gave the Soviet Commander the rank of General. Now known as the Soviet General, he, Dasha, and Air Commander Zhana, had been busy attempting to rearm and reform the Soviet Union, a task made difficult by the Allies, who were constantly monitoring their moves.

Luckily for the Soviet Underground, Soviet commanders Oleg Vodnik and Nikolai Moskvin, had abandoned them and followed their own paths, their actions had incurred the wrath of the Empire of the Rising Sun, which in turn, drew the attention of the Allied forces.

Taking advantage of the situation was easy, Oleg and Moskvin were beyond saving, as they were too selfish to help each other, so they would be left to fend for themselves. In the meantime, the Soviet General and Zhana had begun hastily throwing together new military bases throughout Russia. Since Dasha wished to see the Soviet Union reborn, Leningrad would be a priority, and so the majority of the Soviet Underground had been constructing their main base there, the result was a fortress even stronger than the last, with well defended Super Reactors producing three times the amount of power needed to run the base, three of each production structure, and fortress walls lined with Tesla coils and Flak Turrets. This was only the portion of the base that was visible, Premier Cherdenko used to have an underground facility in the Leningrad fortress, Dasha knew of this and expanded it, creating a large underground base, it was the only way to stay safe from the Allied superweapons should they retaliate.

Unfortunately no amount of preparation could prepare them for Yuri, the Leningrad fortress personnel on the surface were mind controlled along with the rest of the world, the remainder of the Soviet Underground hid beneath the surface, they tried to retake the surface however everytime they sent forces up to the surface they would be mind controlled in under ten minutes, Terror Drones and War Bears could not be mind controlled, but they could not destroy structures.

With no other choice, the Soviet Underground watched from underground as Yuri's forces captured and sold every single structure in the base above the fortress, not only that but they had begun building their own base were the fortress used to be. Now the only free Soviets were trapped deep underground, they had enough food and water to last a year, but boredom tore into the hearts of the Soviets, a few of them even hoped that they would be discovered by Yuri's forces and that they could die fighting them inside their underground fortress.

However things took an unexpected turn; the Empire of the Rising Sun had arrived.

* * *

 **Leningrad Fortress**

"This looks bad, Yuri's army has already taken control of the base." Naomi told Tatsu

Naomi, Tatsu, and the Supreme Shogun were unsure how to proceed, intel recovered by recon team eight suggested that there was a Soviet stronghold hidden deep underground, such a place would have likely been abandoned when the Soviets lost the war and would serve as the perfect place for the Empire's army to hide.

However a sizeable Yuri base stood in their way, now there were two options, avoid contact with the enemy, or fight their way through and hope to find an entrance to the Soviet stronghold before the enemy's main force could arrive.

"We have no other place to go, unless we head back to Japan." Tatsu reminded his Shoguns

Both the Supreme Shogun, and Naomi knew what retreating would mean: allowing the enemy to follow them back home and risk the destruction of their homeland.

"Our ships have mostly been abandoned back at our previous base, there is no way we are all heading back at once." Naomi told the others

"Scouts report a total of seven Gatling Turrets and five Psychic towers defending the base" The Supreme Shogun said "as for units there is a lack of infantry at this base, however the enemy appears to have built fortifications around their tanks, making them difficult to take down. There is also a new type of enemy unit, an odd tank that recon team eight had recently encountered, scans show that there is a large biological object inside, Sergeant Major Kyoichi says that this is a mind controlling unit."

"If tanks are our main problem then we can probably deploy King Oni's and have them Bull Rush the base." Tatsu suggested

"Doing so would likely result in the loss of several of our units, and given the situation we need prevent any losses to our troops." Naomi countered

"But it would be the fastest way to destroy the base."

The Supreme Shogun spoke up again "Judging by the size of our forces there is no way that we could possibly lose, the question here is: do we need to destroy the base quickly and lose a lot of soldiers? Or do we destroy the base slowly and risk more enemies arriving?"

"Do not get overconfident" Tatsu told the Supreme Shogun "Remember that our forces seemed vastly superior to the Allied and Soviet forces, and that my father believed defeat was impossible, yet we still lost the war."

"Your father was a great leader, you should refrain from speaking of his failures"

"Failure is what he ignored, he believed that fate would carry us through, but it would seem that fate alone is not enough to win wars."

Thinking of his father made Tatsu think about his situation, it was similar to when the Empire entered the War of Three Powers: the Imperial army had the advantage in technology, and were poised to win the war, yet somehow the Allies managed to beat them. This was because the Imperials were probably too zealous, and allowed their pride to overcome their reason, thus their soldiers rushed enemy strongholds resulting in quick but costly victories.

"A soldier must protect himself first if he wants to protect his country." was the reason Tatsu gave to back up his decision, "Attack the base, but prevent as much casualties as possible."

* * *

Following Tatsu's orders both Naomi and the Supreme Shogun took control of their halves of the army. Naomi took command of a Jet Tengu squadron and all Wave Force Artillery units and begun picking off enemy structures from afar, this forced Yuri's forces to leave their base and approach the Imperial army in order to get in range.

 _New primary objective: Defend Naomi's forces_

 _New primary objective: Destroy the enemy base within 30 minutes_

 _New bonus objective: Do not lose more than fifteen units_

Taking command of King Onis, Chopper VXs, and Tsunami Tanks, the Supreme Shogun had them spread out in a thin line in front of the Wave Force Artilleries. Intel proved right as more than 90% of Yuri's forces were tanks, Lashers, and Gatling Tanks supported by Masterminds rolled towards the line of defense.

No one other than the members of recon team eight had fought a Mastermind before so the Supreme Shogun was caught off guard when the Masterminds turned his forces against each other. However the Supreme Shogun had been caught off guard before, and could react to almost any situation.

"Naomi, order your artillery units to pick off those odd tanks, fire half charges!"

Naomi, who was normally commanded Navy units did not know much about the amount of energy needed to destroy a tank using Wave Force Artilleries, so she listened to the Supreme Shogun's advice and ordered her artiliries to fire without a full charge.

As the Masterminds were blown apart the Supreme Shogun regained control of all his forces, he ordered them to focus on Masterminds.

* * *

 **Somewhere near Leningrad**

Recon team eight had problems on their end as well.

The team had exited their Transports to destroy a pursuing Lasher Tank, however this turned out to be a decoy.

One of the Archer Maidens was hit by a dart, her body combusted into a cloud of smoke.

An Imperial Warrior, confused, ran into the smoke to help the Archer, not realizing that she was already dead, seconds after he entered the smoke, he died the same way releasing even more toxins.

Boris and Hojo saw this and ran towards the smoke cloud.

"Hang on, we are coming!" Hojo shouted gaining the attention of everyone else.

Luckily for them Kira and Mika had seen what happened to the Imperial Warrior who ran into the cloud of toxins.

"Don't go in there!" Mika shouted

Kira drove down towards Boris and Hojo, pushing them away from the cloud.

"What did you do that for?" Hojo shouted at Kira

"Do you want to die?!" Kira said as she pointed towards the cloud which had dissipated enough to show that the Archer Maiden and Imperial Warrior had been reduced to nothing, leaving only their clothing, armor, and weapons behind.

Boris and Hojo immediately understood why Mika had shouted at them and why Kira had flown into them.

"Get back inside!" Ken shouted as he ran for the Sudden Transport.

Another shot landed killing another Imperial warrior.

"There must be a sniper somewhere! Stay in cover!"

An Archer maiden who was about to make it back into the Sudden Transport was picked off.

"That's it I have had enough!" Yuriko shouted

Kyoichi tried to hold her back but she had charged out so quickly he had no time.

"Come and get me!" Yuriko taunted whoever was firing at them, she hovered quickly out into the open, putting up a Psionic Shield.

Two clouds of toxins came out of a nearby building, Yuriko noticed someone exiting it, she lifted that person with her mind.

Realizing that there was no more danger, Kyoichi and the others all ran up to Yuriko.

By now Yuriko had already lifted one of the assailants ten feet into the air, it was a girl armed with a sniper rifle.

"Yuriko, we should probably take some prisoners." Kyoichi said

Yuriko didn't listen, by now the sniper was screaming in pain, arms flailing around in the air.

"Yuriko! Let her go!"

Yuriko did the opposite, she psionically attacked the sniper one last time, ending her life.

"Done." Yuriko said as she turned around heading for the Sudden Transport.

"Yuriko, we could have used a prisoner, there is still much we do not know about the enemy."

"We don't have time for that."

"Yes we did, you need to control yourself! there is only so much we can learn from fighting."

Yuriko ignored Kyoichi

"Remember that you are part of a recon team! We need to work together to obtain intel that can help us win this war!"

Maybe it was because Yuriko had never been part of a team before, or because nobody dared to speak against her before, because Yuriko stopped for a moment before speaking.

"We have orders to get to Leningrad lets hurry."

Yuriko boarded a Sudden Transport, followed by everyone else, Kyoichi picked up the uniforms and weapons of the four soldiers who were just killed, put them in the transport, and gave the order to move out.

* * *

 **Leningrad fortress**

"The Empire of the Rising Sun is here, they are fighting with Yuri's army on the surface!" the Soviet General reported to Dasha Fedorovich.

"Impossible! How come they are not affected by mind control?!"

"How does not matter, we can't stay trapped down here, I have ordered Terror Drones to prepare to breach the surface."

"You risk much in doing so, what if the Empire loses, or if they are here with hostile intentions?"

"That is why I am here comrade Dasha, I want you to speak with the whoever is commanding the Imperial army."

Dasha was almost surprised by this idea, the Soviet Underground never asked anyone for help before, and not only that but the Soviets hated the Empire, after all if not for the Empire entering the war, the Soviets would have easily won. However given the current situation it was clear that the people who want to rise up and fight, though it is unclear whether they would be happy with fighting alongside the Empire.

Still, being able to go back and see the sky again would be great.

Thus Dasha Fedorovich decided it would be best to aid the Empire at the moment, however this alliance would only last until they have fought back Yuri.

Yuri…..

Since she had previously been an intelligence officer, Dasha knew about Yuri and his place next to the Soviet leader Stalin during the second world war, however Yuri was presumed dead along with Stalin, could it be that Yuri had simply abandoned the Soviet Union?

Now was not the time to think about that, now was the time to see how diplomatic the Empire of the Rising Sun were feeling.

* * *

"Your highness, transmission from Soviet leader Dasha Fedorovich, it appears that Soviet survivors are hidden deep underground and managed to survive being mind controlled."

"Patch it through"

Dasha Fedorovich appeared on screen, while Tatsu was well known by members of all factions, Dasha was not, after all Dasha was considered a civilian by Allied forces when the Allies overran Leningrad, that was how she evaded capture.

Since Tatsu did not know what kind of person Dasha was, he decided to let her speak first, diplomacy only worked in one's favor if one knew who they were speaking with.

However before Tatsu or Dasha could speak, the Supreme Shogun cut in.

"Your highness! Soviet Terror drones are emerging from the ground and destroying enemy tanks!"

Dasha was first to respond

"Yes those are our forces, we cannot breach the surface because we keep being mind controlled whenever we tried, so we now have unmanned drones doing most of the fighting. However it seems that your people know how to resist Yuri's control."

The mention of Yuri got Tatsu's attention

"How do you know about Yuri?"

"He used to be an advisor to Joseph Stalin during the second world war, he was presumed dead along with Stalin, but so far everything that has happened suggests that this new army is using technology from Yuri's Soviet Psychic Corps, in fact their tanks and structure even bear the symbol of the Psychic Corps."

"Are you saying you are responsible for this disaster?"

"No we are not, we have no idea why Yuri would suddenly reappear and go against the Soviet Union. I believe there is much to gain if we join forces for now."

"That is true, are you currently in the underground stronghold beneath Leningrad?"

"So you know about it huh, yes, but calling it a stronghold would be too little."

"Our forces have lost two bases in the past month, can your underground base shelter the entirely of our forces?"

"Of course."

"Perfect, once we clear out the enemy forces we will need to go underground before more enemies arrive, once we are all safe we can speak about alliances."

Yuri's forces were prepare to deal with the Empire, but they were not prepared to deal with the Soviet Terror drones.

All of Yuri's forces had been focused on attacking the Empire, so the Terror drones caught them by surprise, the four legged automations dismantled Yuri's tanks, while Imperial artillery destroyed Yuri's base defenses.

Some of Yuri's smarter tank crews had the idea of returning to their war factory in order to purge the Terror Drones out of their vehicles, however they were quickly stunned by more Terror drones, who were using Stasis beams. Yuri's forces feel quickly under the Soviet and Imperial attack.

"All units advance, remember the Soviets are currently neutral so do not open fire." the Supreme Shogun and Naomi Shirada gave to order to advance once there was no more armed hostiles on the Battlefield control.

As for Dasha, she ordered that the lifts to the underground fortress be activated again, Imperial vehicles and infantry squeezed themselves onto the lift and made their way underground.

* * *

Recon team eight arrived half an hour later.

Upon entering the Soviet bunker Kyoichi was asked to report directly to the Supreme Shogun, surprisingly Boris was also asked to report on request of Emperor Tatsu and the Soviet General. Boris and Kyoichi was escorted by Conscripts, as well as Shinobi, they led him to a room where all the surviving Imperial and Soviet officers were gathered.

Kyoichi and Boris saluted the higher ranking officers upon entry, though it was natural for the commanding officer of a recon team to report back with intel he did not usually report directly to the Shogunate, and why bring along a low ranking Conscript?

The Supreme Shogun introduced the two to the Soviet officers "This is Sergeant Major Hayato Kyoichi, leader of our eighth recon team, and this is Boris Ivanov."

He then spoke directly to Boris "Normally we only need to hear from the commanding officer, but since we are seeking an alliance with the Soviets it would be better if we could hear reports from both Imperial and Soviet soldiers."

"I understand" Boris replied.

"Very well, Sergeant Major, you may begin."

Kyoichi explained the events of the past month: Yuriko warning Tatsu about Yuri's army, the attack on the Imperial palace, and finally the discoveries of recon team eight. Boris then told his story, first being part of rogue Soviet commander Oleg's army, then being a P.O.W, followed by his part in the defense of the Imperial Palace, then his decision to aid the Empire. Boris did not mention his desertion, and claimed that the reason he decided to aid the Empire was because he assumed that all of the other world powers were already under Yuri's control, after that Kyoichi and Boris left.

The Imperial and Soviet officers would sit in that room for another two hours discussing politics and tactics before the decision to join forces was made, and a peace treaty was signed.

* * *

Wave Force Artillery: Imperial Artillery which can fire a powerful beam of energy from far ranges, it has the ability to fire a shot without a full charge in emergency situations.

Terror Drone: Fast Soviet automation capable of traversing land and water, it uses its mechanized legs to kill infantry and its dismantler claws to infect and destroy vehicles, it is also armed with a stasis beam, capable to preventing an enemy unit from moving.

* * *

Author note: Well it's about time, the Soviet Underground is finally here, I had planned on making this story ten chapters but seeing how I am nowhere close to an ending I decided to try and speed things up, and don't worry, though they may not be in this chapter I did not forget about Tanya and Natasha on board gunship 777.


	12. More reconnaissance

**Soviet Underground main base**

After that long meeting both Soviet and Imperial personnel decided that the best course of action would be to first destroy the Genetic mutator, a weapon that could convert groups of infantry into enemy combatants was too dangerous. The only problem now was that Yuri's army had more then enough time to prepare for their attack, last time the Genetic mutator was spotted, it was guarded by a handful of Initiates and Brutes, but the recon team who had found it had been spotted so there was no reason for Yuri's army to not fortify such a costly and powerful weapon.

Since it was recon team eight who had discovered the Genetic mutator, they knew its location, and surroundings better than anyone else. So after a day of proper rest, the remaining members of recon team eight prepared for their new mission.

At first the recon team consisted of fifteen Imperial infantry, the real Yuriko Omega, an engineer who served as a translator, and Boris, however they had lost seven members, and a Sudden Transport, resupplying this team would be necessary.

Only problem now was the Soviet underground, they wanted to send one of their own teams as they knew this country and could give detailed information on the surroundings, at least that was the spoken reason, the real reason was that the Soviets did not want the Imperials doing anything behind their back, so they wanted to keep an eye on them with their own team of soldiers. The Soviet General and the Supreme Shogun argued for quite some time until the decision was made to turn recon team eight into a mixed Imperial and Soviet recon team.

Since there was no need to speak with the locals anymore the Imperial translator/engineer was removed from the recon team, after all Boris had gotten the hang of Japanese and could translate if needed. In addition to Boris there was now six more Soviet soldiers in the recon team.

Three of them were conscripts

Two of them manned a Hammer tank

One was a Desolator

In addition to the two Sudden Transports there was also a Hammer tank and a Bullfrog transport.

"Why is there a tank in a recon team?" was the question on everyone's minds, but Kyoichi was the one who asked the Supreme Shogun.

"The Soviets say that they want the Hammer tank to use its leech beam to steal weapons from Yuri's vehicles, the Mastermind tank is the target we are after, we are hoping to find a way to reverse the mind controlling process, but to do that we need sample's of mind control tech. Since your team is supposed to be doing recon both sides have agreed to send a Hammer tank with the task of stealing a Mastermind's weapon systems along with your team."

"Won't the tank stand out?"

"Yes, but Yuri's forces have been using mind controlled Soviet units and they do not know that the Soviet Underground is helping us yet, so hopefully the Hammer tank won't give you away just yet."

The recon team's members prepared to depart

Ken, Mika, Kira, and Hojo were loading supplies, such as rations, and ammunition into a Sudden transport.

Soviet conscripts loaded up the Bullfrog transport.

The Desolator arrived as well, carrying two large cases.

"Let me help you with that Alexi" Boris ran to help the Desolator

In response the Desolator let go of one of his cases, Boris could barely lift it.

"This is heavy, what is in this thing?" Boris asked

"Uranium"

In panic Boris dropped the case.

"Just kidding" the Desolator said again, probably grinning at his own joke.

Boris and the Desolator loaded the heavy cases into the Bullfrog, as soon as they were done, the Desolator spoke again.

"It's only radioactive waste from a Super Reactor"

Boris panicked again.

One of the Hammer tank's crew members came over and tapped Boris on the shoulder.

"Word of advice, don't try and befriend a Desolator." he said, before returning to his crewmate.

The Hammer Tank's crew snapped to attention saluted when Kyoichi returned.

"Sergeant Andrei Chernov reporting!"

"Corporal Viktor Romanov reporting!"

The rest of the team saluted as well. (except Yuriko, for obvious reasons)

"Man your vehicles, we are moving out." Kyoichi ordered.

The Soviet infantry boarded the Bullfrog and Hammer tank while the Imperial Infantry boarded the Sudden transports, just as the lift whirred to life, sending the recon team to the surface.

* * *

 **Gunship 777 Above Poland**

"Still nothing" Natasha said as she got off the communicator.

"Well we have got to land sooner or later" replied Tanya

The two of them had been flying for quite a while now, well actually it was mostly the Auto Pilot flying, as neither Tanya or Natasha were pilots. They had tried many times to contact an airport anywhere in Europe or Russia, but so far they have got nothing.

There were banging soundings coming from the center of the plane.

Tanya had tied up all the mind controlled Allied soldiers who had managed to get on board but upon regaining consciousness, they began to struggle, trying to finish the mission that Yuri gave them.

The two commandos ignored them.

"Since we can't get contact with the airports we should try and land somewhere, we can refuel and take off again."

"Good idea" Natasha replied "one question though, do you know how to land this flying tank of a plane?"

"..."

Natasha took Tanya's silence as a no.

"Oh well, we can't stay airborne forever, lets lower our altitude and take a good look around before landing."

"If we fly lower then we will be easy to spot."

"Better than going in blind."

Harbinger 777 descended through the clouds, giving Tanya a good view of the ground.

* * *

 **Genetic mutator base**

What was previously a large tower in an urban area had become a base.

Yuri's forces had spend their time wisely, they had demolished all nearby houses to make room for a base, it had all the basics, an MCV, a barracks, a refinery, several power plants, and defenses.

Recon team eight had managed to find a hill which allowed them to observe the base without getting too close.

Kyoichi, Kira, Boris, and Andrei observed the base through binoculars.

"Alot of power plants for such a small base" Kira noted

"Wouldn't have that problem with Super Reactors" Andrei replied "They have no War Factory yet, with the correct formation we could probably deal a lot of damage by crushing their infantry."

"Don't be overconfident, you are forgetting the turrets and towers protecting the base." Kira said

It was clear that both had seen their fair share of combat, and were both confident enough to openly speak their minds.

"Those Gatling Cannons won't puncture Soviet armor, and those towers don't look strong at all."

"Those towers must be there for a reason, they wouldn't put something outside their base unless it served a purpose."

"If you are so curious why don't we attack them and find out?"

Kyoichi cut in "Don't get hasty, remember that I am the commanding officer, and I do not want to attack without knowing our enemy, after all we are a recon team, a large one but we still aren't capable of taking on a whole base."

Kyoichi then called over Yuriko, and handed her his binoculars.

"Take a look at that tower, what do you think it does?" Kyoichi asked

Yuriko had seen that tower before, the Yuri base in Japan had several of those as well, last time she sensed that it has psychic powers, though she never saw it in action.

"You are asking that kid instead of me? Are you trying to insult me?" Andrei said

Kyoichi and Yuriko ignored him.

"That tower was present in Japan, it is definitely some sort of base defense, it is likely a psychic base defense, and it probably cannot attack aircraft since we had no record of it doing anything when our Giga Fortresses attacked."

"Guys look over there." Boris pointed at the base entrance.

An Allied IFV was repairing a Mastermind tank, it had taken control of many, many civilians, just like before the Genetic mutator fired, creating another large group of big green Brutes. Almost immediately after being mutated, the Brutes all marched off in different directions, while the Mastermind and IFV went to find more civilians.

"That is our target, we should chase after it now." Andrei said, he yelled at the Soviet troops to man their vehicles.

"There will be other chances to destroy a Mastermind, right now we should focus on scouting." Kyoichi said.

The Soviet personnel stopped.

"Lets go around and see if the other side of the base has any weaknesses."

Kyoichi ordered everyone back into their vehicles, and recon team eight drove off.

"Alexi, how have you been doing?" Boris was once again talking to the desolator he called "Alexi".

No response

"Desolators aren't the friendliest bunch are they?" another Conscript spoke up.

"Is something wrong Alexi? It's not like you to be silent." Boris asked again

"I am terminally ill, kept alive in a cold metal suit, the world is under the control of one man, and now i'm stuck here with you, what is not wrong?" Alexi grumbled

It appears that the two had some history.

A few minutes passed, Kyoichi ordered the Bullfrog and Hammer tank to wait behind.

Ken and Mika disguised the Sudden Transports and approached the base.

From what they saw there were two entrances, however they could probably blast through the east side, it would provide easy access to the enemy Reactors, which could allow them to shut down the enemy base defenses. Most of the enemy infantry were Initiates and Brutes, however if one looked closer they would see Viruses amongst the Initiates, Yuriko and Kira spotted them and pointed them out.

"That should be enough, return to base and we will begin planning our assault." The Supreme Shogun said over the communicator.

The recon team joined up again and went back.

However someone had been watching them, more specifically it was two people.

* * *

Natasha was in the Harbinger's gunner positions, she had a nice view of the city, they saw Gatling tanks, Lashers, large moving refinery things with enslaved people, and then they saw the Sudden Transports as they disguised themselves.

"The Empire of the Rising Sun has been found." Natasha called to Tanya who was in the cockpit.

"Don't lose them, tell me where they are going, hopefully they have someplace we can land."

"Don't you remember anything about the Empire? They don't have airfields." Natasha replied.

"Yeah yeah just tell me where they are going."

* * *

Harbinger 777 was flying beneath the clouds, its blue paint stood out against the white background.

"We got an unidentified aircraft following us!" Andrei told the rest of the recon team.

"Hold fire, we don't want to attract attention." Kyoichi replied

"Do not reveal our location, lose your tail first then return to base." was the Supreme Shogun's order

"You heard him, everyone scatter, we will regroup later, stay in contact!"

"Roger!"

Ken and Mika swerved away, Viktor, the Hammer tank's driver kept moving forward, while the Bullfrog turned around completely.

The packs that Alexi had loaded into the Bullfrog fell over, Boris and the other conscripts panicked afraid of radiation poisoning, they all moved away from the packs of radioactive waste, and plastered themselves against the interior of the Bullfrog.

"Get off me." Alexi yelled he was pinned between the Bullfrog and the panicking conscripts.

"I am not going near that thing." one of the conscrpits said.

"It will be like working in a reactor!" Boris cried out

"Nonsence, you would get much more radiation from the sun." Alexi said

The conscripts all calmed down.

"And much more if you keep sitting near my Deathspray hose." Alexi continued

Boris and the conscripts all got as far away from Alexi as possible.

* * *

"They are scattering, why are they scattering?" Natasha said.

"Don't worry about that just tell me where they are going!" Tanya replied

"Easier said than done." Natasha replied

* * *

"It's following us, Ken! make a new route!" Kyoichi yelled.

Ken drove his Sudden Transport right into a mall, the doors were nothing compared to the Sudden Transport, and they would be hidden from view. Ken stopped the transport for a moment before turning back.

"Lost them." Natasha said.

"Darn it, okay we can stay in the air for a few more hours, lets see if we can find them again."

"You know, I think we spooked them since we were flying so low, plus if we fly higher we will be able to glide for longer once we run out of fuel."

"Alright then, back above the clouds."

Harbinger 777 flew back up above the clouds, while recon team eight regrouped, Kyoichi made sure everyone was accounted for, and the team set off, back to the Soviet underground.

* * *

Author note: I really wrote myself into a hole, I wanted character development but ended up creating way too many characters, oh well, I have something planned for Boris at least. I will try to keep updating this one a week, hopefully I can get this story to 20 chapters and be done with it, you may notice that I will be speeding things up a bit, since I don't want this story to be like 30 chapters long. Also sorry for the short chapter.


	13. The attack on the Genetic Mutator

**Leningrad fortress, Soviet Underground main base.**

Sergeant Major Kyoichi's recon team had returned, reconnaissance of the Genetic mutator base was complete, and now all that was left was to mobilize the correct forces.

Since the Soviets were now fully involved in the fight against Yuri and his forces, both the Supreme Shogun and the Soviet General would attack with their separate armies.

It was similar to the battles in the War of Three Powers, where two commanders were often dispatched to complete one mission, the Allies almost all of their battles using this method so the Imperials and Soviets had decided to do the same.

It was the first time the Supreme Shogun had a Soviet Co-commander and vice versa.

He may not be used to fighting alongside the Soviets, but this was a simple mission: destroy the enemy base, therefore the Supreme Shogun decided to use a team of Wave Force Artillery defended by a mixed division of Mecha Tengu, King Oni, and a few Rocket Angels, this was normal for an Imperial ground force planning on laying siege to any enemy base.

The Soviet General on the other hand had a more difficult time deciding which troops to send.

This wasn't because he did not know his units, it was because of the state of the troops.

Ever since the Soviet Underground were forced Underground by Yuri's forces, boredom tore away at the hearts of the Soviet personnel, they had signed up to fight, but all they could do was sit by and wait for the right time to come out of hiding, now they were finally given the chance to fight again.

This is why every single Soviet officer desperately wanted their men to be sent to attack the Genetic mutator base, they probably had all their troops in full gear and running laps to prepare themselves, all while the many officers argued in front of the Soviet General.

"General send the infantry divisions!" one officer suggested "We have fueled our Bullfrogs, loaded our Mortar-Cycles*, and all our men are at peak performance!"

"Nonsense! Infantry will just be mutated as soon as they are discovered, General send my reinforced armored squadron." Came the voice of another Soviet officer

Another officer of that same squadron spoke up "Our Apocalypse tanks are fueled and ready, our V4s* are primed, and every man and woman is ready to fight!"

Another more recognizable officer was also prepared to argue, she was Air Commander Zhana, normally she would lead her own armies, however she was not assigned to this mission

That did not prevent her from trying to get her pilots to see some action.

"An Apocalypse tank squadron would be too slow, the Empire's forces move fast and we need to be able to keep up, send my airborne division!"

The division in question was a large squad of KA-65 Twinblades, fast and powerful twin rotor helicopters and Zhana's favorite unit, supported by MiG* fighters which protected them from airborne threats.

Behind her several high ranking pilots gave their arguments as well.

"Every MiG is fully armed, every Twinblade has been inspected, and every man is ready to fly on a moment's notice!"

"We are prepared to duel to the death, every one of us!"

"I have prepared a CD with our Soviet March, and checked every loudspeaker, we will enforce Soviet will across the country."

The other officers continued to argue.

"Those aircraft will be shredded by those Gatling Cannons, our V4s can destroy them without even getting in range!"

"We are much larger in number, they can't mind control every one of our infantry, if you send Apocalypse tanks, you may as well gift wrap them for Yuri's army."

"Or just choose us, we will fly so high that they will be unable to reach our minds!"

The Soviet General did not want to disappoint anyone, in a time like this it was important to avoid any further uprisings, therefore he would use all three squadrons to attack.

"Zhana, are your Twinblades prepared on carrying anyone into battle?"

"Yes sir"

"Good, then you will transport the armored squadron into battle undetected, then fly back and airlift our infantry division into battle. By the time you return to the battlefield our V4s will have destroyed most if not all of the enemy's anti air units, you will deploy our infantry beside our Apocalypse tanks, then provide air support for our ground troops."

In other words he was mobilizing nearly the entire Soviet Underground's army, overkill for a medium sized base, but it would probably be necessary in order to appease the troops and it could probably be a crippling blow the morale of enemy soldiers.

"We will show them the power of the Soviet Union, we will take their best defenses head on, and we will crush them without fear or remorse. Yuri's army will tremble at the sight of their fallen comrades, and they will come to fear every one of you proud Soviets!"

* * *

In another area of the underground fortress, recon team eight were planning to move out again.

"We just got back yesterday." Hojo complained

"May I suggest leaving after we have properly rested?" Mika suggested

"While I don't complain often I do have to agree, I had just cleaned all our vehicles with Mika and Viktor the other day and did not get to rest until past midnight." even Ken, who never drank alcohol in order to stay in perfect condition for driving did not agree with moving out so soon.

However Kira, Kyoichi, Yuriko, and Andrei, all agreed that they should leave as soon as possible to complete their second objective: destroy a Mastermind while using the Hammer tank's Leech beam to steal its weapon for reverse engineering.

"We should not be gone for long, we already know that the Mastermind tanks go to populated areas to find civilians." this was the reason Kira gave the others.

Kyoichi and Andrei soon returned to brief everyone.

"While I know that you are still tired from yesterday we need to move now, the Imperial and Soviet armies will destroy the Genetic mutator tomorrow, that means the Masterminds will no place to bring their captives, that will make them much harder to locate." Kyoichi said.

On the other side of the room, Andrei said the same thing to the Soviet troops, while the troops did not want to move out again on such short notice they had no choice, if they did not find a Mastermind now then it would be much more difficult to find one later.

Grumbling, the members of recon team eight packed up their gear and left again.

* * *

 **Sheremetyevo International Airport**

Tanya brought gunship 777 down for a landing, it wasn't the best landing as it put alot of stress on the front tires but it was fine for now.

They had landed in a non military airport, there would be much less armed personnel than in an army base.

Just like before Tanya and Natasha found an oil tanker and begun to refill their Harbinger Gunship, after all everyone here was already mind controlled, so nobody would mind if they stole some fuel, after all they wouldn't be able to use it in their current state.

At least that is what Tanya thought, but unfortunately for her the mind controlled civilians at said airport were under Yuri's control, meaning that Yuri's new Allied Commander clone could see their movements though the civilians.

* * *

"Commander, I want you to follow that gunship, it is a model used by the Allied forces and should not be in Russia, I am granting you command of the first Flying Disc, use it to tail that Harbinger Gunship and don't be afraid of losing it, we can always make more."

* * *

 **Unspecified location**

"Destroy that IFV!"

Recon team eight had found their target, Imperial troops hopped out of their disguised transports and opened fire on the mind controlled IFV that was supporting the Mastermind.

"We have engaged the enemy! Move in now."Kyoichi shouted into his communicator

Two blocks away, Andrei's Hammer tank and a Bullfrog (who could not disguise themselves) sped out of an alleyway, Anderi's tank rushed towards the Mastermind, with his Leech beam ready, while the Bullfrog shot its occupants out of its man cannon towards their target.

Boris, and the other Soviet infantry soared through the sky pulling their parachutes above their landing zone.

The infantry and Hammer tank arrived at roughly the same time.

They were met with gunfire from Kyoichi's team.

"We weren't able to destroy the IFV yet!" Kira told the others, it was true, recon team eight had lost many Tankbusters earlier and lacked the anti vehicle power to destroy the IFV in one attack.

It would seem that all the ground based troops were now under the Mastermind's control, leaving Kira and the second Rocket Angel as the last two Imperial's still free.

Both Rocket Angels unloaded rockets on the IFV, unfourtunatly they were met with arrows fired from the team's Archer maidens.

Mika one of the Archer Maidens under mind control, nooked an arrow loose into the sky, downing one of the two Rocket Angels.

Thinking fast Andrei told Viktor to shut off the Leech beam, putting power back into the Hammer tank's 85mm autoloading cannon destroying the heavily damaged IFV, unfortunately the mastermind then took control of him as well, the vehicle began overloading and Andrei did not lock the Leech beam onto the Mastermind yet.

Yuriko and Kira were now the last two still not under control.

Yuriko put up a psionic barrier, deflecting her teammates' attacks back at them.

Seeing this, Kira dived downwards, picking up Yuriko and carrying her away.

"Let go of me!" Yuriko yelled.

"We can't keep fighting like this, you will kill our teammates if we do."

Yuriko forced herself out of Kira's grasp and angrily hovered back towards the Mastermind at full speed.

Kira stopped her with her paralysis whip, further angring Yuriko. (as well as giving her flashbacks to the Shiro Sanitarium)

Meanwhile the Mastermind was nearing destruction, so it ordered all of it's mind controlled servants to get far away before releasing them and escaping.

Kyoichi, Andrei, and the rest of the team regained their free will.

"Well that could have gone better."

"You think?"

Mika rushed over to the Rocket Angel she had shot down, her arrow had penetrated the Rocket Angel's suit and was still lodged in her chest.

Hojo and Ken rushed over, helping Mika remove part of the Rocket Angel's suit, allowing them to check the fallen angel's pulse.

Nothing, she was dead.

"I killed one of our own." Mika thought, like many other Archer maidens Mika had already experienced loss before, after all her father, two brothers, and boyfriend all joined the Imperial army and died during the war.

However it was one thing to lose a friend, taking the life of a friend was another.

"Mika, you just ki-" Hojo began but Ken covered his mouth to prevent him from finishing that sentence.

It was obvious what had happened, but it wasn't Mika's fault.

Leading Hojo away, Ken told him not to say anything like that if the something similar happened again.

Kyoichi and Andrei decided to revaluate their plan, luckily they managed to destroy the Mastermind's IFV support, since the Mastermind was now heavily damaged it would move much slower, if they can catch up and disable it somehow, then Andrei's tank could finish it off with the Leech beam, Kira's paralysis whip would be ideal for that.

Speaking of which, where was Kira anyways?

The answer came tumbling out of the sky as Yuriko hurled Kira to the ground near the team.

Kira got back up, her suit was damaged but she was alive at least.

"Don't ever paralyse me again!" Yuriko shouted at Kira.

Andrei who did not see Yuriko as a combattant whispered to Kyoichi

"You need to control that kid."

Kyoichi ignored him and helped Kira back up. "We will need you for our next attack." he told her.

A quick damage check showed that Kira would not be able to fly or use the Paralysis whip for a while, after all she was thrown to the ground by Yuriko, they would have to come up with another plan.

Kyoichi reported their situation to the Supreme Shogun, after a while he turned back to his men.

"The battle at the Genetic Mutator base has just begun, we need to go after that Mastermind right away so mount up!"

Recon team eight got back in their vehicles, as a Heroic veterancy Rocket Angel, Kira immediately began making repairs to her suit, it was easy to get the thing to fly again, however it was unclear whether or not she could get the Paralysis whip working in time.

With that in mind Kyoichi asked the whole team "Does anyone have any ideas on how to disable a Mastermind?"

"Kill the crew with radiation?" the Desolator said

"How would be do that?"

"Simple, find a sacrifice and cover them in toxic waste and have them run up to the tank, I volunteer Boris." the Desolator said, handing Boris a barrel of radioactive waste.

Andrei considered this idea, while the Imperials all voiced their complaints about it, Kyoichi agreed with them.

"I would rather not sacrifice one of my men for just a possibility of success."

Andrei did not agree

"The mission is more important, there will always be more soldiers if we fail here."

"Are you telling me to purposely send someone to their death?"

"We have our orders, they must be fulfilled at any cost, and order is an order."

"Yes we have our orders, but that does not mean we need to die, all we need to do is destroy a Mastermind, it can be done without casualties."

"We already lost someone earlier, what is one more? I'll go if none of you are willing."

Kyoichi was shocked at Andrei's disregard for even his own life, sure there are many Imperial soldiers who attempted suicidal attacks, (mostly the Yari Mini Sub crews) but Kyoichi was not one of them.

"Yes an order is an order yes we lack ideas, but that does not mean I am about to send anyone to their deaths needlessly, I will not allow this plan as we are uncertain if it would even work."

"I think I can disable it." it was Yuriko who spoke up "But I will need you to stay away from me when I do."

Recon team eight still haven't seen all of the real Yuriko's abilities yet so it was entirely possible that Yuriko could disable a tank.

"Can you do so it without damaging it?"

"Yes"

"Then once we find that Mastermind again, we will leave you to it."

* * *

 **Genetic Mutator base**

" _ **Battlefield control established"**_

 _"New primary objective: destroy the Genetic Mutator"_

The Supreme Shogun's units were in position, Wave Force Artillery lined up behind a line of Mecha Tengu and King Oni, awaiting orders to advance and open fire.

"We are in position, we will commence as soon as your units arrive." the Supreme Shogun told the Soviet General.

On the other side of the Yuri base, a squadron of Twinblade gunships flew a nap-of-the-earth course, remaining undetected.

Each Twinblade carried either an Apocalypse Tank, a Sickle, or a V4 Rocket Launcher, which were to be deployed at close range to the Yuri base. The Soviets planned to drop their tanks as close as possible, just barely out of range of Yuri's defenses.

Hearing the sound of helicopters, Yuri's army at the Genetic mutator quickly prepared themselves for war. They lacked a War Factory as Yuri assured them that the massive number of Brutes they were producing would be enough to defend themselves, a legion of Brutes made up their front lines, Viruses and Initiates stood behind them, using the Brutes as meat shields. Whatever few Tank's they had took cover inside Tank Bunkers: fortifications made for protecting vehicles, all of them kept watch for enemy helicopters.

The Twinblades did not attack, they deployed whatever vehicle they were carrying and flew off.

"We are beginning our attack!" the Soviet General notified his allies.

The lumbering Apocalypse tanks and nimble Sickles did not advance, as a barrage of V4 rockets was enough to convince the enemy defenders to charge.

Apocalypse tanks fired their twin cannons at the large Brutes, however they were not accurate enough for anti infantry purposes, behind them several Sickles jumped over the Brutes and crushed many Initiates, as well as landing right in the middle of a horde of enemy infantry.

This also meant that the Sickles had jumped into the range of Yuri's base defenses, nine Sickles were taken over by Psychic Towers while Gatling Cannons spun up, firing on the rest.

Taking advantage of their triple guns the Sickles each opened fire on three targets at once.

"Slice 'em down!"

Unfortunately for the Sickles they were built using a cheap alloy to minimize costs, when they tried to retreat back to their comrades they were smashed by Brutes and their powerful arms.

However not all of them were smashed as several Sickles walked away with a new veternancy level and some minor or major damage.

Almost as if they were waiting for the Sickles retreat the V4's launched another barrage of rockets, this time they used Multi Warheads.

The Warhead split midflight showering the base defenders with explosives and shrapnel, many Brutes fell dead and the survivors retreated to join their brethren who had not advanced.

* * *

On the other side of the base the Imperials begun their attack as well, the Soviet's loud entry had drawn attention away from their side, so Wave Force Artillery quickly destroyed enemy base defenses, without defenses all that was left to defend this side was a large number of Brutes, the beasts roared as they charged towards the Imperial army.

Seeing this the Imperial's King Oni walkers charged as well, uttering hearty laughs as they begun a Bull Rush towards the Brutes.

The ten foot tall Brutes were dwarfed by the seventy foot tall King Onis who trampled over the Brutes and into Yuri's base.

The King Onis missed several Brutes and kept charging, however Mecha Tengu took care of this problem.

"NO SURVIVORS!" a hyperactive Tengu pilot screamed as he and his wingmen mowed down Brute after Brute.

The Imperials had breached the base and were moving towards the Bio Reactors.

* * *

The Soviets however were simply crushing all who stood against them, and were superior in both number and firepower as the Soviet General had decided to send everyone who was willing to fight, however they also attracted the most attention and were dealing with most of Yuri's defenses.

All Psychic Tower and Gatling Cannons were destroyed as the General planned to make the base safe for their infantry, however Yuri's army had one more surprise up their sleeve.

A new enemy had appeared, a horde of small four wheeled drones, known as Chaos Drones*, they charged towards the Soviet battle lines.

Several were destroyed by Apocalypse tanks while others made in into the center of Soviet forces, they released lots of gas on the Soviet vehicles.

Without any kind of air filter the Apocalypse Tank crews quickly went berserk, their cannons swiveled towards the first things they saw whether it was Soviet, Yuri, or a wild animal: some fired at their comrades, others fired at Yuri's forces.

The V4 Rocket Launchers did not get gassed as they were far away but this did not make them safe, they found themselves under fire by the mighty Apocalypse Tanks.

V4s did not have much armor, nor were they equipped for direct combat, the Apocalypse Tanks' 125mm Cannons blew most of them apart, while others quickly retreated.

Seeing this the Soviet General quickly ordered all troops to fall back, only the V4s and Sickles responded and the Apocalypse Tanks had all charged ahead and gotten gassed while the V4s and Sickles stood back.

A few Chaos Drones were destroyed by the rampaging Apocalypse tanks, however they did not retreat and kept on gassing, prolonging the effects.

Seeing no other choice, the Soviet General ordered the remaining V4s to fire a barrage of Multi Warheads at the Chaos drones.

"It will take much more than a few warhead to beat the Apocalypse tanks, do not hesitate, FIRE!"

Trusting their General's words and experience, the V4s fired their rockets, destroying all the Chaos Drones.

The effects of the gas wore off and the Apocalypse tank crews calmed down, the drones were destroyed but they had served their purpose, the Apocalypse Tanks were all heavily damaged from their own cannon fire, one which had wandered too deep into the base was destroyed by two Lasher Tanks inside Tank Bunkers.

Seeing this the crews' lost their will to fight and put their tanks in reverse, the Apocalypse Tanks alone outnumbered the defender's number five to one, but after that crippling blow the crews were too full of fear to keep on fighting.

At that moment they heard a familiar sound, the sound of horns and a man singing in Russain.

The squadron of Twinblades had returned, with loads of Infantry and loudspeakers blaring the Soviet March.

"Shoot them like watermelon!" a random conscript said as he and several other Soviet infantry hopped off the Twinblades and opened fire on enemy forces and structures.

The battered Apocalypse tank crews regained their fighting spirit and remembered that the full might of the Soviet Underground was on display here, they could not possibly lose.

Twinblades rained rockets and bullets from above, Apocalypse tanks and King Oni crushed all who stood against them, V4s and Wave Force Artillery bombarded buildings from afar, and Soviet infantry mopped up anyone the vehicles had missed.

The Genetic mutator base was completely destroyed and all in a few hours, giving no time for Yuri's forces to respond.

* * *

"The Genetic mutator as been destroyed…." Yuri said calmly, he wasn't concerned at all

"We can, and will, build more."

* * *

 **Unspecified location**

While the battle was still going on, recon team eight had caught up to the damaged Mastermind, however it had found another escort.

It was defended by ten men in heavy looking high tech suits, suits that screamed Allied tech.

"Those must be the Cyro Legionnaires I have heard of" Boris told the rest of the team.

"Indeed they are, I have fought many of them before, they are no match for me." Yuriko said "stay back and watch."

The recon team stood back as Yuriko charged ahead.

"You sure she can do it? Won't she be mindcontrolled as well?" Andrei asked, clearly he did not know about Yuriko's powers

Yuriko advanced attracting attention from the Mastermind and its escort, her Psionic barrier prevented her from freezing, once she was in range she unleashed a Psionic Scream disabling the Mastermind and killing all ten Legionnaires.

"Andrei go now!" Kyoichi ordered

However Andrei, his driver Viktor, and the other Soviets (except Boris and the desolator) were in shock from what they had just seen.

"The Imperials have someone that powerful?"

"Is she human?"

"What just happened?"

Where the thoughts that ran through the heads of the Soviet soldiers

"Snap out of it everyone!" Boris yelled

"I am what you would consider "fine"." The desolator said, maybe he was used to seeing death.

"Not you, Andrei, if you don't make a move now we will miss our chance!"

"Ahh yes thank you." Andrei said as he came back to his senses "Shake him down!"

The Hammer tank advanced and locked its beam onto the Mastermind pulling off metal.

All the other members then disembarked to destroy the Mastermind, as previous battles have shown that the Hammer Tank does not need to be the one to destroy a target to steal its weapon.

Imperial soldiers disembarked from their transports while the Soviets were shot out of the Bullfrog's man cannon.

It only took a few shots to destroy the Mastermind, Boris and the Soviet infantry were still in the air when it happened, Andrei's Hammer Tank successfully pulled and attached part of the Mastermind's brain to its second weapon slot.

"Mission complete, let's mount up and return to base."

* * *

Mortar-cycle: Soviet side-car motorcycles made for harassing enemies at high speed or at long range. Armed with Molotov cocktails and a collapsible "Porta-mortar".

V4 Rocket Launcher: Soviet long range artillery vehicle, armed with powerful long range warheads, can fire powerful Precision Warheads or bombard an area with the weaker Multi-Warhead.

MiG: Soviet fighter made for air superiority, normally armed with anti air missiles.

Shiro Sanitarium: the facility where Yuriko and her sister were kept as lab rats, she once tried to escape but was paralyzed by Rocket Angels and returned to her cell. After the war, Yuriko would seek vengeance and her sister, returning to the facility to destroy it along with everyone who worked there.

Chaos Drone: Small unmanned vehicles which spray gas created by Yuri's scientists, the gas affects all living beings, increasing their attack power and forcing them to attack everything in sight, including their allies.


	14. Another mission

**Leningrad Fortress**

Since the Empire of the Rising Sun was now their ally, the Soviet Underground allowed their army to take refuge in their underground fortress.

Of course this was easier said than done, first off they had to create more rooms, luckily the Empire's surviving army was small compared to theirs and there was already free space inside the fortress, by the time the two armies returned from the Genetic mutator battle new aeras had already been excavated thanks to repurposed Soviet Grinders.

Since the civilian population was too mind controlled to care, two recon teams were sent out to scavenge for food, and beds for the new rooms, it didn't take long, and the teams encountered no hostiles, thus Leningrad fortress was set to accommodate both remaining armies.

Now all that was left was more reconnaissance, as Yuri had the armies of the world at his control and would outnumber the survivors if he had the time to retaliate, therefore all missions had to be carefully planned, and all targets had to be carefully scouted.

Of course this didn't mean the recon teams didn't get time to rest.

This underground fortress was originally one of Premier Cherdenko's bunkers, therefore like all V.I.P bunkers this facility had a Battlefield Control room, and enough to keep the premier busy, such as a cantina which the Soviet Underground troops used in their spare time. However Yuri had forced the Soviets to remain underground to survive therefore the fortress was hardly recognisable as a V.I.P bunker anymore, they had excavated more space, added a mess hall, barracks, war factory, and laboratory.

In other words, while the underground fortress was repurposed into a military facility, it still kept some of the previous owner's entertainment facilities.

For example the cantina was bursting with activity as Soviets sat around drinking and sharing stories, there were Imperial soldiers too, although not many of them spoke to the Soviet personnel, that did stop the younger ones from drinking, after all free will is an endangered concept these days, might as well take advantage while you can.

This was frowned upon by certain others, while passing by Sergeant Chernov pointed to the drunken soldiers.

"This is problem, too much downtime, downtime leads to bad habits."

"Then I tell her: you want me to shave? You haven't shaved for months!" a conscript delivered his punchline.

Followed by laughter from soviet troops and confused looks from the Imperial troops.

Beside him Sergeant Major Kyoichi observed as well, he noticed a few familiar faces, Hojo, Mika, Boris,Viktor and a few other members of recon team eight were drinking and mingling.

"I think it's fine, they still got a lot ahead of them, let them have some fun."

Chernov gave Kyoichi a confused expression, after all Chernov never led a team but he was a tank commander and an experienced one at that. Chernov used to lead tank crews, whether it be a full four person crew, or a smaller three or two person crew, Chernov was always strict with his crew, keeping them at full awareness at all times.

Kyoichi on the other hand seemed to be less strict with his men, while Chernov questioned his decision to not be drilling his men in their spare time ultimately Kyoichi was his superior and commanding officer, even though they were from different armies.

Since Soviet troops are taught not to question authority, Chernov kept his complaints to himself, agreed with Kyoichi, and kept on walking around the fortress.

Passing by through the barracks they saw Kira who was doingmartial arts, she sent volleys of kicks and punches at bags and targets before noticing and saluting Kyoichi.

Near the war factory Ken was among several others at the wash racks cleaning the recon team's vehicles, all while grumbling something about Mika leaving him to do all the work, he didn't notice Kyoichi and Chernov walk by to speak with the armourer.

Now the reason why Kyoichi and Chernov were going to speak with the armourer; was because the Bullfrog transport that they were assigned was not an ideal vehicle for recon, this was backed by the fact that the Soviet troops of recon team eight could not evacuate from the transport as easily, they would have to either get shot out of the man cannon, or take their sweet time crawling out of it, and since Man Cannons are greased before leaving the base, crawling out was near impossible in the midst of battle.

Their request was simple: replace the Bullfrog with another transport vehicle.

Another Sudden transport would be fine, but hovercrafts are more difficult to drive than half tracked vehicles, so they would need a new member to replace the Bullfrog's current driver, not only that but the Sudden Transport carried no weapons, and since Chernov and Romanov would still be using a tank they would end up with no Anti-Air capabilities unless they disembark.

"Give me a while to take this up with command." was the armourer's response.

* * *

This request would be one of many made against the use of Bullfrogs in recon teams, in fact even during the war, many Soviet commanders found it difficult to use the Bullfrog as a safe and effective means to transport infantry; yes it could cross water, but infantry still risked getting shot down by anti air, not only that but equipping and maintaining half tracks with a Man Cannon was expensive.

This is what led to Dasha finally asking Soviet scientists and engineers to come up with a more conventional means of transport, time was of the essence, so as always, the Soviets did not look for anything high tech, or flashy, rather something that could get the job done.

One thing led to another and thus recon team seven was dispatched to an old Soviet weapon dump to retrieve some old half tracks.

All went well until Yuri's forces noticed the old war machines moving through the city.

Recon team seven was forced to hold up inside some buildings as Yuri's forces, supported by mind controlled Soviets closed in on them.

Upon hearing this news, the Soviet General discussed with the Supreme Shogun about how to proceed.

They begun with a mixed helicopter squadron of fifty VXs and Twinblades, with three of them carrying Yuriko Clones, however they faced off against Gatling tanks and mind controlled Flaktroopers and Bullfrogs.

Luckily they were pretty evenly matched, unfortunately in the end, all vehicles on both sides were destroyed.

Now instead of just recon team seven, there were thirty surviving airmen holding out with SMGs and side arms found in their vehicle's emergency kits and some were injured or even in critical condition, they also had two Yuriko Clones, however they weren't risking it, and command ordered the survivors to barricade themselves inside any nearby building until a proper rescue could arrive.

This was made even worse when a Mecha Tengu squadron flew overhead to scout the safest route, revealing a Yuri base being set up about a mile north of the survivors.

Not only that, but an armored division which included Masterminds were moving in to take control of the survivors and reinforce the base.

The Tengus could not take on armored targets, and while Chopper VXs and Twinblades could, both the Soviets and Imperials had just lost many of them and both agreed not to risk losing more aircraft for the time being.

If only they had the Allied forces' bomber aircraft.

"I may have a solution." Air commander Zhana said "As we have encountered no hostile aircraft so far, my men and I have been trying to create an air to ground loadout for our MiG fighters."

Everyone paid attention to Zhana's plan.

"I hate to admit this, but seeing as to how we lack resources at the moment, we cannot create an effective air to ground fighter as the MiGs cannot carry bombs, however we can use laser guided missiles."

"So basically we need someone to designate targets for the MiGs?" Naomi asked

"Correct, the MiGs can fly faster than any helicopter and I believe we only need to eliminate a few buildings and the Masterminds yes? so after a successful attack run they should be able to return quickly without being shot down."

"Well then, i'll send a special forces team to do the job." the Supreme Shogun suggested.

"The target is miles away, surely Yuri's forces will have spotted them by then." the Soviet General cut in

"Do not worry, laser pointers are plentiful as only Natasha used them during the war." Zhana reminded the commanders

"Natasha is in Allied custody though"

"That is fine, we can equip every conscript with a laser pointer."

"Why Conscripts?" the Supreme Shogun asked

"They are the most expendable right? Designating a target will likely make enemies try to hunt them down, unless you want to risk your Imperial Warriors?"

"We cannot only send Conscripts to attack a base."

"I don't plan on doing so, with your permission I would like to send two mixed recon teams on this mission."

"That will be no problem, recon teams three and eight have been at base for a few days now, let's send them."

Time was short so the Conscripts of recon teams eight and three only had a few minutes to practice designating their targets.

Boris was one of them, like all other conscripts he lacked proper training and held his rifle with shaky hands.

"Your real targets will be much further than these, hold your breaths and do not lose the target!" a drill sergeant yelled.

Boris tried the best he could, but no matter what he did he could not hold the rifle steady for long enough.

Beside him a Conscript took the "hold your breath to steady your aim" advice too seriously and passed out, his squadmates quickly ran to his aid.

"Time's up! Move out!"

They only had ten minutes of practice before sent out to the surface.

While the recon teams made their way to their target, Zhana and the Soviet airmen quickly prepared Twinblades for fast evacuation, and MiGs for airstrikes.

* * *

" _ **New primary objective: Rescue recon team seven and any surviving airmen"**_

" _ **New bonus objective: Destroy the Yuri base before it can be set up"**_

" _ **New bonus objective: Do not allow Yuri to claim any surviving airmen"**_

With these objectives in mind, the two teams set off.

About half an hour later they had arrived, recon teams three and eight split up to cover more ground, while ten remaining Twinblades landed just off the Battlefield Control's map, waiting for the signal to move in.

On his Battlefield Control Console, the Soviet General and Supreme Shogun were paying close attention to the teams, as they did not forget about the Mastermind and Tank patrols looking for the survivors, if a recon team was spotted, they would have to take command to hopefully destroy the patrol without casualties.

Kyoichi's team (recon team eight) were the first to find survivors, they first found the wreckage of three Gatling Tanks and a Bullfrog, followed by the tail of a Twinblade, eventually they found three downed Twinblades, the team dismounted and checked inside the nearby buildings.

"This one won't open." Ken called to the rest of the team, standing in front of an old Soviet building.

Yuriko advanced to force the door open, but Kyoichi and Kira stopped her.

"We don't want to cause friendly fire incident, Ken, see if anyone is inside the building."

Ken peeked inside, it was dark, and he could not see anything

"Anyone in there? Reveal yourselves in the name of the Emperor."

No response

Ken turned and went back to his team, Kyoichi ordered Boris to speak, since Soviet personnel would not have understood Japanese.

"Umm, comrades are you in there?"

Finally a voice came from inside the building

"Identify yourself"

"Conscript Boris Ivanov of recon team eight"

There was the sound of wood squeaking dropping and breaking, the door opened, revealing three Soviet airmen.

"About time you got here."

Thus recon team eight signaled for a transport, Kira flew high to watch out of hostiles while the others took up defensive positions while the Twinblade arrived.

The three rescued airmen were then evacuated and recon team eight moved on.

Recon team eight kept on searching, but did not find anyone for quite a while, then they got message from the other recon team that had been dispatched with them

"This is Katsumasa of recon team three, we have located the survivors of recon team seven, but there are hostiles closing in on their position, we are sending you the coordinates now."

As he said this, recon team eight received the location of recon team seven and quickly boarded their transports.

Seeing that the teams were about to enter combat, the Supreme Shogun and Soviet General each took command of a team.

However they two options on the table: one, both teams would come to recon team seven's rescue and after successfully rescuing the survivors, both teams would attack the Yuri base being set up, or two, while one team entered combat with Yuri's forces, the second team can attack the base before Yuri has time to build defenses.

Option one was clearly the safer approach, option two was a gamble, but it could possibly lead to both objectives being completed quicker, it might also end up leading Yuri's forces away from the downed airmen and stranded recon team.

"Is our top priority the Yuri base or the safe return of the survivors?" The Soviet General asked, as both objectives were listed as primary.

"I am unsure." the Supreme Shogun answered.

Normally they would take this up with their faction's respective leaders, however both recon teams were already moving around in hostile territory.

"You, make a decision quick!" the Soviet General ordered

"Why are you making me decide?" the Supreme Shogun replied "Arrgh fine, let's see… we can take half of recon team eight and send them to start painting targets for the MiGs."

"Alright, then I will take control of the units that are left."

Kyoichi was given the order to divide his team

Though he questioned whether or not this was a good decision he still followed orders.

Kyoichi, Ken, Mika and a few other Imperial soldiers left to join with recon team three, leaving Boris, Andrei, Viktor, Kira, Yuriko, the Desolator, and a few conscripts to attack the base by designating targets for MiGs.

Because the Bullfrog was already full, Yuriko rode in the Hammer Tank, while Kira flew overhead on lookout for trouble.

Luckily the MiGs could be called from a decent range, so Boris' group stopped and unloaded just out of the Yuri base's range.

So far it was a tiny base as it was still under construction, there we no static defenses yet nor any high tech buildings, but Yuri's vehicles patrolled the base.

As soon as a patrol passed Boris and the other conscripts turned on their laser pointers, their first target would be the War Factory.

"Bring in the MiGs" Boris told command

Back at the fortress several MiGs took off, with less fuel than usual to save weight, they would have a bit more than enough to attack, fly back and pull evasive maneuvers if mind controlled MiGs came after them, in a MiG pilot's words they had "Plenty of gas".

As they flew, a certain gunship spotted them and flew in their direction…..

Including Boris there was four conscripts total, and none of them was holding their rifle steadily enough.

One conscript was designating his target pretty well, until he couldn't hold his breath any longer and begun breathing heavily making his laser shake all over the place.

Another did not hold his breath at all.

Meanwhile Boris was shivering and with him his laser too, this was because it was relatively windly from where they were.

Chernov's Hammer tank, Yuriko, the Desolator and Kira all stood by as they waited for the MiGs

"Hold your weapons still!" Kira said as she noticed none of the Conscripts' lasers were staying on their target.

"I can't help it" one conscript complained

"I'm out of breath" came another

"I'm cold" Boris said

Kira facepalmed as she could not believe the incompetence of Soviet Conscripts.

The MiGs were a few seconds out, but now all four Conscripts' lasers were going all over the place.

"Hmm where is that coming from?" a mixed Lasher tank crew wondered as they saw red dots moving around their base

"It's coming from over there, in the name of Yuri, we must investigate." a Gatling Tank commander replied

"We got trouble" Kira said as she noticed a tank patrol heading their way.

"Keep painting the target, we'll hold them off" Andrei told the Conscripts as his Hammer tank's engine roared to life.

Yuriko and the Desolator followed behind the Hammer tank, while Kira took flight.

Due to limited personnel Andrei was both the gunner and commander of his Hammer tank, he fired two shells at a Lasher before already taking too much damage and switching to the Leech Beam, Yuriko used her powers to prevent Gatling Tanks from firing by lifting them up into the air, allowing Kira to fly in with a rocket barrage, meanwhile the desolator corroded a Lasher before switching to his deathspray hose.

Four MiGs roared overhead and launched their payload, unfortunately only half the missiles hit as the Conscripts did a poor job of targeting, thus the War Factory was left standing.

"Everyone fall back!" Andrei ordered as his tank's Leech Beam pulled a Gatling tank's gun onto its side port

Yuriko dropped the remaining Gatling Tanks and put up a psionic barrier to cover the desolator and Andrei's retreat, while Kira landed to avoid fire from the Gatling Tanks.

The Bullfrog drove up to Boris and the conscripts to pick them up, it then picked up the desolator and sped off with Andrei's Hammer tank close behind.

"Sergeant Major, we are under fire from enemy forces, where are you?" Andrei radioed to Kyoichi.

"We are still waiting for the Twinblades to evacuate recon team seven, garrison some buildings and wait for us to arrive!"

"Understood!"

"Also be warned we have not seen any enemy patrols so they are likely to be moving to intercept you, so ditch the vehicles as soon as possible."

Only seconds after Kyoichi said this, Andrei saw a Mastermind and it's escort approaching from the front, knowing that the Mastermind can control them even with a Yuriko nearby Andrei ordered everyone out of their vehicles, it's a good thing Yuri's smaller bases are normally set up in urban areas as there was usually empty buildings nearby.

Unfortunately Andrei's half of recon team eight had nearly no anti vehicle weapons, they would need to depend on Yuriko and Kira as they were pursued by tanks and only tanks.

Kira could not take flight as the Gatling tanks would shred her, so she landed on the rooftops, meanwhile Boris, Andrei, Viktor, and the others all garrisoned a building, they prepared their weapons for the incoming assault.

"Kyoichi, we got a Mastermind and two tank patrols after us, and nearly no anti armor weapons, we will not last long!" Andrei radioed to the rest of their team

"I have left recon team three to defend the survivors, we are already en route to your location."

The patrol from the Yuri base was now in range, four Lashers and two damaged Gatling tanks fired upon the building, Boris and the Conscripts fired back while Yuriko finished off the Gatling Tanks.

Kira fired rockets down on the Lashers but the Mastermind tank and ts large escort was swiftly approaching, if Kyoichi didn't get here fast enough they would soon be under Yuri's control.

More time had passed, the Lasher fell back to join with the Mastermind and its escort, the enemy now had a Mastermind ten Lashers and six Gatling tanks

This time they were smarter, only the Lasher advanced as they were more effective against structures, they quickly reduced the garrisoned building to rubble.

The Lashers moved in to crush Boris and the others, but Yuriko began using Psionic slam to throw two Lashers into the rest, followed by a Psionic scream which stunned the crews, buying her team time to escape into another building.

By now the Mastermind was in range, Yuriko could see streams of energy flowing from its brain to the head of her team, soon they would begin shooting each other, and there was nothing she could do about it."

 _ **Shhhhhooooooooo BOOM** _two bright lights came whistling down from the sky, obliterating the Mastermind tank

Boris and the others looked up and saw an Allied Harbinger Gunship emerge from the clouds.

"Is that the Allies?" Boris wondered

"What are they doing here" Kira thought

The team on the ground had no idea who was piloting that Harbinger, but it was pretty clear that they were after Yuri's forces.

The Harbinger kept firing its Collider Cannons, destroying the remaining tanks, the Gatling Tanks moved up and fired at the Harbinger, but its heavy armor easily shrugged off the rounds.

More collider cannon shots came down on the Gatling tanks, destroying them.

Meanwhile back in Leningrad fortress, both the Soviet General and Supreme Shogun were surprised at the sudden appearance of a Harbinger Gunship.

"Could it be part of the Allied Commander's forces?" the Soviet General wondered

" _Incoming transmission"_

The Soviet General and Supreme Shogun saw Special Agent Tanya fo the Allied forces, sitting in the cockpit of the Harbinger gunship

"Hey you! Are you the ones in command?" Tanya asked the Soviet General and Supreme Shogun

"Yes of course."

"Good cause we need to talk."

In the background someone else enter the cockpit

"Natasha?!" the Soviet General immediately recognized the sniper commando.

"Surprised comrade general?"

"Yes, how did you manage-"

Tanya cut in "Save the happy reunion for later, right now we need a place to land, we been flying this thing for days now."

"Ahh yes of course, just follow our Twinblades."

The Soviet General and Supreme Shogun turned back to their Battlefield Control Consoles.

"Recon team eight, ignore the last objective, prepare for Twinblade evacuation."

"Roger"

Soviet Twinblades arrived to pick up both halves of recon team eight, they then flew back to Leningrad fortress, followed by Harbinger Gunship 777.

* * *

A/N: wow it's been over two months since I last updated this story, this was my first story ever and so I made a newb mistake of not planning the plot ahead of time so I ended up having no idea of how to continue. While I think this could have been a great story it's quite messy now with characters from all factions, and not enough opportunities to actually expand on any of them, regardless I plan to finish this story. I have planned out the plots of the remaining chapters, I will work on it whenever I have time, though the story will not be updated as frequently as when it began, I will make sure not to go more than two weeks without an update, count on it!. With all that out of the way, let's see what I can make of this story.

Another note, I found out that the Japanese call each other by their last names, so Kira would have been called "Noshimuri" by the others and Boris would be called "Ivanov" by the Empire's soldiers, Kyoichi is a last name, but Hojo, Ken and Mika, unfortunately are not. Oh well I have already gone this far, giving everyone last names and referring to them by their last names now would probably cause confusion, so I will keep writing the way I have. Also apparently Kira is a boy's name, but I named the Rocket Angel Kira cause I knew a girl with that name so I assumed it was a girls name, another addition to my list of goofs.


	15. Defense of Leningrad

At first commanders from both the Empire of the Rising Sun and the Soviet Union were skeptical at how Tanya could have possibly survived this long without falling under Yuri's control, both the Soviet General and Supreme Shogun looked at each other, unsure how to proceed.

Sure they could deny Tanya entry to Leningrad Fortress, but she might turn hostile, then the recon teams on the ground would have to fight a Harbinger Gunship.

Not only that, but the Soviet commando Natasha was also on board with Tanya, it was swiftly assumed that the two teamed up out of necessity as most of the world was hostile to them, while the Supreme Shogun was still skeptical, the Soviet General knew how useful Natasha could be.

In the end the Soviet General told Tanya and Natasha to follow their recon teams back to Leningrad Fortress, while the Supreme Shogun told the recon teams not to fire on Harbinger Gunship 777 unless they fired first.

Luckily neither the recon teams, or Harbinger 777 fired a single shot on the way back as they ran into no enemies, and Tanya still had to tell the Empire of what the Allied commander had discovered.

'Beep beep beep'

A red light flashed and beeped in Harbinger Gunship 777's cockpit

"Uhh ohhh, we are running out of fuel."

Tanya quickly open communications with the Supreme Shogun again

"We are almost out of fuel, how far is your main base?"

"You're close, its ten kilcks away"

"I'm not sure if we can make it, do you have any sort of landing strip nearby?"

"Unfourtunatly no"

"Alright, then make sure the ground is clear, we will try to land on the streets."

As expected, Harbinger 777 went downright in front of Leningrad Fortress, the heavy gunship was too large to land safely and clipped buildings and light poles with its wings.

Recon team eight drove over to check on the occupants.

"Hey, give me a hand with these guys."

Tanya was carrying a captured Allied Peacekeeper that was still under Yuri's control, he had both his arms and hand tied together.

"They are still under mind control, so whatever you do, don't untie them."

"Got it."

The soldiers of recon team eight put Tanya's prisoners into their Sudden Transport, and returned to Leningrad Fortress, which was only a kilometer away.

As for Harbinger 777, the Soviet General ordered a team to quickly disassemble the giant aircraft and bring it underground, before any of Yuri's forces could find it.

Unfortunately, nobody had noticed the Floating Disc, which had been following Harbinger 777 all this time without being seen.

The Disc's occupants watched as a team of Soviet airmen arrived to salvage Harbinger 777, they swiftly separated the wings from the fuselage and brought it back to what appeared to be an underground base.

After seeing this, the Floating Disc quickly retreated to report to its master.

* * *

 **Leningrad fortress**

As Tanya wished to address the leaders of both the Empire of the Rising Sun and the Soviet Union another meeting was called, officers from both sides arrived to listen to what Tanya had to say.

While this was happening, the rest of the base personnel had their own jobs to do.

Gunship 777 was put in the care of Air Commander Zhana's men, as the Soviet General believed a Harbinger Gunship may be useful for future operations.

The old half tracks recovered by the recon teams were handed over to Soviet engineers to be repurposed into a cheaper alternative to the Bullfrog.

Natasha was checked for any possible bugs planted on her by Tanya or any other Allied personnel before joining the officers in discussing their next steps to defeating Yuri.

And for Boris and the other conscripts who were supposed to properly guide the MiGs' air to ground missiles, they to be properly trained.

No it wasn't decided on by Soviet personnel, but by Kira and Andrei, because last mission was a disaster as none of the conscripts could even hold their rifles steady.

"Remember, you are not opening fire when calling in the MiGs and you need to keep your weapon steady, don't hold your breath, breathe normally and watch where your crosshairs go" Kira told the conscripts.

"Make sure your elbow is under the rifle and relax your support hand, you just want to hold up the rifle, not grip it." Andrei added

"As for your other hand, make sure you have a firm handshake like grip on the rifle, but don't grip too hard, otherwise your arm wil tire and you won't shoot accurately should the situation arise where you need to return fire."

Following this advice Boris and the other conscripts all adjusted their rifles.

"Not bad" Andrei commented

Kira realised Andrei was talking about her

"What do you mean?"

"For someone who flies around in a space suit firing rockets guided by fancy computers, you seem to know a great deal about firearm usage, I didn't expect that."

"The Empire's soldiers are all well trained in the art of war and combat, you shouldn't be so surprised."

Meanwhile in another part of Leningrad fortress, Tanya had just finished explaining that the individual known as Yuri was controlling the world through superweapons called Psychic Dominators, the only problem now was that nobody knew what it looked like, and Tanya couldn't give a very good explanation either.

"It's like a tower with a rounded part in the middle, it gets wider at the base and has this weird star shaped thing floating above it linked by chains, kinda like a puppet master controlling a puppet with his hand."

Nobody could seem to understand this description

"Could you maybe give us a more detailed description?" Emperor Tatsu asked

"I only got a quick glimpse of one before I had to change course to avoid being shot down, so no the star shaped thing floating above a purple ball of energy is the most noticeable thing there was."

"A tower with a star shaped object floating above a ball of energy, not something you see around here. My troops could work with that, what about yours?" the Soviet general said, turning to the Supreme Shogun sitting on the other side of the room with the Imperial officers.

"Of course."

"Tanya, you said there were three Dominators already active and that a fourth is being built somewhere here?"

"Yes"

"Did the Allied commander have any information on where it is?"

"Unfortunately no, we will need to find it ourselves."

The Imperials looked at each other, they knew what this meant, more tasks for their recon teams.

The Soviets weren't too excited either, since their main army was still eager to fight, keeping them underground was truly a waste.

"Well for now, we should dispatch the recon teams again, in the meantime we should spend whatever resources we have to make sure our armies are in top condition." Dasha suggested

"Our resources are currently being shared, how much do we have anyways?" the Supreme Shogun asked

In response the Soviet general opened a case he was holding, it was essentaily a smaller more portable Battlefield Control console, the amount of credits he had was diminishing rapidly.

The Soviet General was confused, "uhhhh, we have around 45 thousand credits and diminishing rapidly?" he turned to the Imperials "Are any of you constructing something?"

The Supreme Shogun and Admiral Naomi shook their heads.

"Maybe something is wrong with the refinery" the Soviet general radioed the conscripts manning the defenses

"Report! You any of you see anything suspicious outside?!"

No response

"Any units on the surface report!" the Soviet general yelled into his comms

His response was a quiet whisper from a Conscipt who was supposed to be manning a Flak Turret

"Sorry Comrade general but I we must be quiet, there is an alien invasion happening outside."

"What! Do you know the penalties for drinking on duty?"

"I'm not drunk sir, there are UFOs outside, if I make any noise they'll abduct me."

The Soviet General brought his palm to his face, then brought his Battlefield Control view over to the refinery.

Sure enough a flying saucer was hovering above the refinery, it seemed to be sucking something from the building.

The Soviet General selected the closest Flak turret, who's gunner was also cowering from what he thought was an alien invasion.

"You idiot! open fire on that UFO now!"

"But sir, it will make them angry."

"That is an order! Do it!"

The Flak turret opened fire on the Flying Saucer

* * *

"Comrade Commander, the Floating Disc is under attack"

"Well it's about time they noticed, start the attack!"

The Floating disc moved over to a reactor and begun sucking out the power from the base

* * *

Back underground, the lights went out, leaving only the emergency lights, and the Battlefield Control consoles running.

On instinct the Supreme Shogun got up and hurried to a Battlefield Control console, followed by the Soviet General, preferring a proper console to the small portable one he had on hand.

Outside, the Soviet defenses were offline as more Floating Discs appeared sucking power out of the Soviet reactors, lasers rained down from the sky, signifying that there were Allied Athena Cannons somewhere.

"What is going on?" the Supreme Shogun asked as he booted up his Battlefield Control

"Either we got an alien invasion outside, or Yuri as been watching too many movies." the Soviet General replied as he begun shutting down unneeded defenses and buildings in hopes of bringing some Flak Turrets back online.

Meanwhile the rest of Leningrad Fortress also lost power, Boris and the other conscripts waved their rifles around in panic, watching for any signs of trouble.

The more experienced Kira and Andrei knew exactly what was going on; somebody sabotaged the power grid to soften the Fortress for an attack! Kira ran for a Barracks to get suited up, while Andrei calmed down the Conscripts and led them to the surface before joining Viktor in the Hammer Tank.

The three commandos didn't waste any time either, Yuriko had sensed something wrong and had already made it to the surface, where she immediately began downing the closest Floating Disc.

Tanya and Natasha loaded up their weapons and joined with a whole group of first responders as they made their way to the surface.

Tanya looked around her, right now she was about to fight alongside Soviets and Imperial soldiers, what a weird twist of fate.

Recon team eight may have been a recon team, but that didn't mean they weren't supposed to defend their base, Kyoichi gathered most of recon team eight (since Kira, Andrei, Boris and a few other conscripts were already heading to the surface) and also proceeded to the surface.

Meanwhile on the Battlefield Control consoles, the Soviet General and Supreme Shogun saw the usual Lasher and Gatling tanks approaching, but this time following them were Riptide ACVs and Mirage Tanks, worse yet, the ACVs carried a mix of Javelin Soldiers and Initiates.

As Yuriko fought on her own, the Supreme Shogun made sure to keep a squadron of Rocket Angels nearby in case she needed help. Meanwhile the Soviet general managed to get some defenses back online, but they were taken out by Athena Cannons so he turn his attention away from the static defenses and begun commanding troops on the ground.

"Zhana, I need your aircraft in the skies as soon as possible!' the Soviet General ordered

"I'm on it comrade!"

Soon the Soviet Commander had command of several Twinblades, which flew over the main attack force to take out the Athena Cannons.

The Athenas clumped up and one in the middle deployed an Aegis Shield, protecting all the Athena Cannons from the Twinblades.

The Twinblade pilots grit their teeth as their rockets detonated on the impenetrable Aegis shield, worse yet, Apollo fighters came flying in to take them out.

The Twinblades retreated to a squadron of MiGs, they fired their missiles at the Apollos, several Apollos fell but the rest quickly scattered to avoid splash damage, as Apollos were superior to MiGs in a 1v1 situation the Soviet General decided the best move would be to pull back and deal with the Apollos with ground based anti air.

However on the ground was heavy fighting between the ground forces of the Empire, the Soviets, and Allied Nations and Yuri's forces.

Lashers, Tsunamis, Mirages, Hammers, Apocalypses, and King Oni fired at their foes, while artillery units from both sides fired at the front line.

The Apollos did not chase the MiGs and hovered above the Athenas to fend off any aircraft that would dare attack them.

Meanwhile Allied Assault Destroyers came in from the water, the Imperial Navy had previously needed to abandon their ships and therefore was not present (Admiral Naomi had been planning to lead a mission and retrieve their ships). The Allied Destroyers moved forward, however lying in wait was a line of Soviet Akula* Submarines, from underwater they fired UltraTorpedos heavily damaging the Allied Assault Destroyers before surfacing to fire with their regular torpedos.

The Battle went on, as no side was letting up, however at the same time commanders from all sides realised something.

" _My forces are fighting on their own, and the Imperials on their own, we are unable to work together."_ the Soviet General realized.

" _I'm not co-ordinating with my co-commander properly, we are just fighting our own ways."_ Was the Supreme Shogun's thought.

" _I have never used master Yuri's units before, I do not know how they can benefit in this attack aside from direct combat"_ The Allied Commander Clone thought.

All three of them came to their own conclusions:

" _I need to think of a strategy that involves both the Imperial forces and my own! Otherwise this battle is lost, and with it, Leningrad Fortress."_

" _Our armies need to cover each other's weaknesses, I must find a way to minimize losses otherwise the numerically superior army will win."_

" _I have the whole world's armies at my command, but I have only commanded the Allied army, I need to learn the units of all four factions otherwise Master Yuri will not be pleased."_

Four factions were currently engaged in a massive 2 on 2 battle, each faction had never worked with their current ally, whoever can adapt to support their ally the best would be the victor of this battle.

The only question now, who will it be?

* * *

Akula Submarine: Soviet Naval superiority unit, can fire high damage ultratorpedos from underwater, must surface to fire regular torpedos.


	16. Need for a better defense

**Leningrad fortress**

Considered to be too important to abandon, Leningrad fortress had been the site of several battles between the Soviets and their enemies, of course that was because Premier Cherdenko used Leningrad fortress as one of his hiding spots from the Allied forces.

Now the premier was gone, and once again the Soviets are faced with the possibility of abandoning Leningrad.

Missiles, shells, bullets and lasers flew as four armies battled in the area around Leningrad.

Akulas lurked the seas, firing at trespassing Assault destroyers.

Twinblades flew back and forth, unloading rockets on enemy vehicles before retreating to reload.

Beam of light descended from the skies as Allied Athena cannons designated targets for orbital strikes, annihilating unfortunate Soviet and Imperial troops.

Tanks of all four factions fired at each other.

King Oni bull rushed Allied and Yuri tanks.

Wave Force Artillery fired from afar.

Tesla Coils lit up attacking forces.

All in all it was chaos, and no side showed any signs of losing.

Natasha was on the surface picking off incoming infantry and sniping the occasional vehicle crew every now and then.

Tanya fought on the front lines, taking cover behind a Tesla Coil to reload and planting explosives on any vehicle that got close enough to her.

Yuriko was on a killing spree, tossing enemy tanks into each other and mercilessly annihilating groups of infantry with a psychokenetic burst. She knew that at this point, most of the Allied forces were just Futuretech mercenaries, it may have been unfair for a regular soldier to die while under mind control, but for hired guns it was a different story, at least to Yuriko it was.

More defenders came out from the underground fortress: the Hammer Tank piloted by Andrei and Viktor, was amongst them.

The first thing Andrei decided to do was add a weapon to his Hammer tank, and from what he saw, a Gatling Tank's gun would be perfect as it would grant him anti air and anti infantry capabilities.

"Viktor get us over there" Andrei commanded directing Viktor to a group of Gatling Tanks that were attacking a group of Tesla Troopers.

Kira had also reach the surface, she flew alongside several other Rocket Angels , using paralysis whips on any enemy unit they could find.

Boris had also reached the surface alongside many other conscripts, although they only knew that they had to shoot the enemy so they didn't know to take cover or to target infantry.

More beams of light rained down from the sky, some hit the Soviet and Imperial defenders while others hit Athena Cannons and powered up their Aegis shields, protecting the Athena Cannons form being harmed.

The Soviet General grit his teeth as he watched more Apocalypse tanks get hammered by Athena Cannons, and what was worse was that the cowardly Athenas were being well guarded from all sorts of attacks.

"Comrade Shogun, can you do something about those Athena Cannons?" the Soviet General asked his co-commander.

The Supreme Shogun however had his own problems. More specifically his forces were being hit by Vindicator precision bombers, the worst part was that the Empire lacked reliable anti air that could down a tough Allied bomber before it dropped its payload: Striker VX's and Rocket Angels took too long to hit aircraft and Jet Tengu were fragile compared to other aircraft, this left only the Archer Maidens which were often busy shooting at infantry to target incoming aircraft.

"Unfortunately my forces are not in good shape either, Allied aircraft and destroying our Wave Force Artillery, and we cannot shoot them down quick enough." the Supreme Shogun said as he kept watch for another wave of Vindicators incoming.

Ten more Vindicators arrived, bombing King Oni and Wave Force Artilleries, many were shot down but only after dropping their payload.

Under normal circumstances downing a Vindicator would be a crippling blow to the enemy's air support as Vindicators were expensive, however right now the enemy had access all Allied forces and reinforcement aircraft could be flying in from Allied bases all over the world, simply put, the Soviets and Imperials were currently outnumbered and could not afford to lose as much units as Yuri's army.

Jet Tengu chased the escaping Vindicators but were too slow to catch them, the pilots cursed the Vindicators for killing their ground troops and running like cowards, before retreating from Gatling Tank fire.

Vindicators bothered the Imperial defenders, and Athena Cannons bothered the Soviets, remembering how he had previously dealt with Athena Cannons using Aegis shields the Soviet General ordered several Bullfrogs loaded with Flak Troopers to help the Imperial defenders.

Flak troopers were launched into the air and landed near Imperial forces and Bullfrogs joined them, one would expect the Flak Troopers to be there for anti air but the Soviet General had another plan in mind.

"I need to use your Sudden Transports to destroy enemy Athena Cannons." the Soviet general asked as he ordered his Flak Troopers into several unmanned Sudden Transports.

Since right now, Unarmed transports couldn't really help the Imperial defenders, the Supreme Shogun had no problem with letting the Soviet General take a few transports, aside from that he was glad to have a few Bullfrogs helping with his own anti air units.

The Sudden Transports under the Soviet General's command disguised themselves as enemy vehicles and waited for the order to move up.

"Zhana, send another squadron of Twinblades to attack the Athena Cannons."

"But it won't be likely to succeed comrade general."

"That is fine, I just need you to trick the enemy Athena Cannons into activating their shields again."

Zhana wondered why the General wanted the enemy to shield their units, but knowing that the General always had a plan she didn't question him.

When the Twinblades attacked several Athenas put up Aegis shields, blocking all projectiles fired at them.

Like before Apollos chased after the Twinblades and even downed a few.

The Aegis shield only blocked projectiles so it was no surprise that a group of Gatling Tanks rolled through the shields to defend the Athena Cannons.

However these were not real Gatling tanks. Out of nowhere, Flak Troopers came out from the Gatling Tanks, which were actually Sudden Transports, they fired at the Athena Cannons which were still moblie first.

Noticing that a squad of enemy infantry had infiltrated their side of the battlefield, all sorts of anti infantry weapons were fired at the Flak Troopers, however the Aegis shields that were supposed to protect the Athena Cannons now protected the Flak Troopers as they were inside the shields, what was supposed to keep the Athena's safe now kept them in danger.

As any artillery unit, Athena Cannons were easily destroyed, there were four of them using a shield while eleven more were still able to move, however there were numerous Flak Troopers inside their shields, most fired their Flak Cannons while a few ran to place Magnetic Mines on the panicking Athena Cannons.

The Athena Cannons were all destroyed and the Flak Troopers ran back into their Sudden Transports, they may have accomplished their task, but they were still behind enemy lines.

Since the Sudden Transports were in plain view, disguising themselves wouldn't fool anyone here, instead they just had to hope for the best and charge back to their side of the battlefield, some were destroyed, but at least half of the transports made it back to safety.

Unfortunately the mind controlled Allies had more artillery units waiting.

Out of nowhere, white holoscaned circles appeared under both the Soviet and Imperial forces.

"Incoming Pacifier barrage, all units scatter!" both the Soviet General and Supreme Shogun ordered.

Volleys of glowing collider bomblets struck the ground, leaving craters behind, no armor in the world could stand up to the power of the Pacifier FAV's Grand Cannon.

Luckily the volleys of collider bomblets flew very slowly and the Pacifiers had to holoscan an area before firing, allowing the Soviets and Imperials to scatter their units.

However static defenses such as the Flak Turrets and Tesla Coils obviously could not move, thus Leningrad fortress lost all its defensive structures to Grand Cannon fire.

'We really need to get our scientists to create something similar to that.' the Soviet General thought as he knew that the Pacifier was created with the help of captured Soviet scientists.

Both the Soviet General and Supreme Shogun were hard pressed managing their forces and trying to find a way to beat back the combined Allies Yuri tank divisions pushing their way into their base while at the same time minimizing losses to Pacifier FAV strikes.

However someone else already on the ground had a solution for that.

"Out of my way!" Yuriko yelled as she pushed her way through scattering soldiers.

Her Psionic shield would not only protect her, but also send projectiles back at whoever fired them with deadly precision and since nobody could see the shield except herself her opponents often kept firing at here even with her shield up.

Yuriko quickly hovered to a holoscanned circle, and put up her psionic shield, basically making her impervious to any sort of damage, she kept attacking as the Collider bomblets flew towards her.

BONG!

"?"

An Imperial soldier who must have thought Yuriko was in danger had tried to dive into her and get her out of harms way, but instead he dove face first into the psionic shield.

'What a fool.' Yuriko thought.

As planned the bomblets flew back towards the Pacifier that shot them, destroying it.

"Good job Yuriko, move to the next circle you see, i'll have my forces keep you covered while your shield recharges." The Supreme Shogun said to Yuriko over comms.

Yuriko, who had long decided that she would never be a part of the Empire's armed forces again, ignored the Shogun, but she kept on fighting regardless, as it was all she knew.

So far the Soviets and Imperials were defending Leningrad decently well, in fact the enemy's numbers had seems to die down, and the battle was slowly turning in favor of the Soviets and Imperials.

On the Soviet side, Allied and Yuri tanks retreated, the Soviets begun to cheer, however their celebration was cut short by small four wheeled drones appearing, both commanders recognised them as the Chaos Drones they had previously encountered.

The Soviet General quickly prioritized them over the retreating enemy forces as he was well aware of what could happen if a single one of those drones released its payload in the middle of his forces.

Noticing this change of events, the Supreme Shogun sent his Rocket Angels over to the Soviets line of defense.

"Switch to paralysis whips!" the lead Angel told the others.

The flight of Rocket Angels went for the Chaos drones, stopping them from reaching the Soviets.

Realizing their plan had failed, the Allied and Yuri battalions advanced once more, with the Rocket Angels coming under fire from ground based anti air.

Soviet Apocalypse and Hammer Tanks quickly advanced to help their airborne allies, destroying all Chaos Drones and allowing the Rocket Angels to retreat behind them.

Since the enemy had no artillery left in this area, the only way they could deal splash damage was with bomber aircraft, Yuri's Allied commander clone gave up on using Yuri's units in order to use the units he was familiar with.

With barely any Yuri units left, all enemy forces converged to the side defended by the Soviets and made one final push.

Infantry and Vehicles exchanged fire, V4 rockets and Wave force Artillery fired from far away, and both Imperial and Soviet defenders joined up to fight off the remaining enemy forces.

Boris and other general purpose infantry fought together, firing their assault rifles at mind controlled peacekeepers.

Andrei's Hammer Tank was amongst many others, which by now all had a different secondary weapon mounted on them.

Tanya, who was under nobody's command tried to avoid shooting Allied units and focused on Yuri's forces.

Natasha sniped off Tank crews before ordering any infantry nearby into it

Yuriko destroyed everything she could.

The rest of recon team eight was fighting as well, Kyoichi, Ken, Hojo, Kira, the Desolator who nobody except Boris wanted to talk too, and the other units that were part of the team.

Finally, after hours of fighting, the Allied and Yuri armies retreated.

A cheer went up amongst the tired Soviet defenders

"Urraaaaa!"

But as for the two commanders: the Soviet General and the Supreme Shogun, they had no time to celebrate.

"Yuri currently controls the armies of the whole world, he will be back soon, Leningrad is no longer safe." the Supreme Shogun declared

The Soviet General had to agree, just because they fended off the first attack would not mean they could fend off the rest.

But still, Leningrad was important to the Soviet people, if they left it behind, morale would decrease significantly.

"I understand the danger, but still I wish to stay and defend Leningrad for as long as possible." the Soviet General said

"If you stay, you will surely be defeated, you cannot expect to last against the whole world with only a handful of forces, the enemy could be regrouping as we speak!"

"A unit is under attack" an alert came from the battlefield control console.

Vindicators were still bombing away at their forces

The Soviet General went back to his Battlefield control console.

"All units return underground, except for anyone with anti air capabilities." the General ordered

The Supreme Shogun did the same

Still the fact that they were still being bombed was another reason for why they had to leave Leningrad.

"We need to have another meeting to discuss our next steps."

* * *

 **Leningrad Fortress, War council**

"We should leave immediately, have the MCV build some Nanocores and pack up." the Supreme Shogun suggested

"We cannot afford to lose Leningrad, it is a vital part of the Soviet people." Dasha replied

"It is foolhardy to defend this place, if Yuri gathers enough forces he'll overrun us before we can rebuild." Naomi Shirada said

Basically the Empire wanted to move to a new base, while the Soviets wanted to stay, their arguing went on for some time until one officer suggested that they build many Iron Curtains and make Leningrad impenetrable just like what the Premier had once done.

"With our current resources that is not possible, besides if we made a lot of iron curtains we would need more space, and considering how important it would be, we would end up stationing all our forces to defend the Iron curtains, it would be no different from our current situation." the Soviet General said

"What about Nanoswarm hives?" another officer suggested

"They don't last any longer than an Iron curtain, we'd be stuck with the same problems." the Supreme Shogun shot down the idea

"Not all of them." came the voice of Emperor Tatsu

Everyone in the room, including the Supreme Shogun looked Tatsu's way

"If I recall correctly, Shogun Kenji Tenzai had created a more advanced model of the Nanoswarm hive which he dubbed the Nanoswarm Hive EX, it could defend a position for infinite amounts of time as long as it was supplied with enough power." Tatsu continued

"What? Why havent I been given such a superweapon?" the Supreme Shogun exclaimed

"It was never put into production as it was far too expensive, but I believe Kenji made at least one working model before his defection, perhaps we could find it as it is likely still in Japan."

"Ohhh! I remember that" Tanya piped up "Kenji actually had three of them in Osaka, but well, we destroyed them all when we went to arrest Kenji."

"Then did you find the plans for such a superweapon after he was arrested?" the Soviet General asked

"Nope"

Thus the Soviets' hope of protecting Leningrad was gone.

Tatsu however believed that the improved Nanoswarm Hives could still be built, they just needed Kenji.

"Special Agent Tanya, do you happen to know where the Shogun Kenji is held prisoner?"

"As far as I know, both he and Shinzo were taken to Detention Camp Dakota and put on ice."

"Then I must make a request, help us free Kenji so that he may build a new Nanoswarm Hive EX to protect Leningrad fortress."

"Hey if you think he'll listen to you after being unfrozen go ahead, if i remember correctly he along with Shinzo and Takara all tried to rebel against you."

"Kenji and the others rebelled because of a misunderstanding, regardless Kenji was actually the last Shogun to defect from my side."

Tatsu turned to the Supreme Shogun

"I want you to send a team to accompany Special Agent Tanya back to the United States and recover your old friend Shogun Kenji Tenzai. Since you will be going into Allied territory you should take Yuriko as well."

He then turned to Admiral Naomi

"Send your forces to recover the ships we had previously abandoned, we will need our navy if we are to hold Leningrad fortress for long enough."

"I will have Zhana aid you in that task." the Soviet General added "and in the meantime, I will see to rebuilding some of Leningrad's defenses."

He turned to Dasha "Could our scientists create something that could match the Allied Pacifier's firepower and mobility?"

"Of course, they were working on it as soon as you rescued them from Futuretech custody, but it will take some time." Dasha replied.

"If you need an example, our forces previously found an abandoned FAV and brought it here." Tatsu added.

"That would probably help, reverse engineering an FAV will definitely speed up the development process."

And thus another war counsel was concluded, each commander now had their own tasks they went to their battlefield control consoles and begun their next missions.


End file.
